High School Love On
by Kasperr
Summary: [Chap 10 UP!] Sekolah tinggi seni bernama Hitman Bang for Art High School membawa cerita cinta bagi ketujuh orang ini. perjalanan hidup ketujuh remaja yang belajar bagaimana manisnya cinta pertama, ciuman pertama, dan pacar pertama. juga pahitnya kehilangan, dan sulitnya penerimaan. BTS. BL. OOC. HighSchool AU. BTS couple. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**[High School Love On]**

 **Cast:**

Kim Seok Jin (Design, kelas 3)

Min Yoongi (Musik, kelas 2)

Jung Hoseok (Dance, kelas 2)

Kim Namjoon (Musik, kelas 2)

Park Jimin (Dance, kelas 1)

Kim Taehyung (Design, kelas 1)

Jeon Jungkook (Drama, kelas 1)

 _Other cast. Got7_

 **Genre:** Romance, High School AU, Slice of Life.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Satu._

 _._

Pukul sepuluh pagi Hitman Bang for Art High School sudah ramai. Celotehan tentang berbagai hal menggema di udara, suara tawa dan berbagai cerita terdengar hingga ke sudut-sudut gedung sekolah yang besar. Wajar saja hari itu adalah hari acara penerimaan siswa baru dan hari pertama masuk sekolah bagi semua siswa sekolah seni itu. Keempat jurusannya masing-masing telah mempersembahkan satu pertunjukan terbaik untuk membuat para siswa baru mengenal jurusan mereka; Musik, Dance, Drama, dan Design.

Sebagian besar pembicaraan diantara para siswa baru sekarang ini adalah tentang pertunjukan mengagumkan itu. Mereka memuji bangga penampilan jurusan masing-masing juga mengomentari penampilan jurusan lain.

Sedangkan bagi para senior, pemilihan kelas dan mata pelajaran lebih penting dari pada pertunjukan –mereka sudah banyak melihat pertunjukkan. Semua sedang sibuk dan bingung memilih kelas, bahkan beberapa orang terdengar berdebat. Seperti yang terjadi di salah satu ruang kelas jurusan dance.

"Menurutmu aku harus ambil kelas vocal atau gak?"

Park Jimin yang tidak sengaja terlibat dalam perdebatan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan, pada senior jurusan musik yang kini sedang berunding dengan sahabatnya dari jurusan dance.

"Gak usah. Kau jadi composer saja, gak usah nyanyi."

Jimin menoleh ke kiri, pada senior kelas dance yang bersikeras bahwa sahabatnya memang tidak cocok jadi penyanyi.

"Tapi Jung Hoseok, aku mau mencoba jadi rapper, itu berarti aku harus ambil kelas vocal kan?"

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menatap ingin tahu kearah senior kelas dance tentang pendapatnya mengenai keinginan sang sahabat. Jung Hoseok hanya asik menyeruput jus peach tanpa mempedulikan sahabatnya yang sedang bingung.

"Kim Namjoon, kenapa harus bertanya padaku kalau memang ingin ambil kelas vocal? Kau enggak sedang bertanya pendapatku, kau sedang mencari dukungan."

Jimin melihat Namjoon menghela nafas berat lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas dengan dramatis, "Aku memang meminta dukunganmu, tapi aku juga minta pendapatmu."

Sedangkan Hoseok mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Kalau kau minta dukunganku, aku akan mendukungmu. Tapi kalau kau minta pendapatku, kau gak cocok jadi penyanyi."

"Aku gak mau nyanyi, Jung Hoseok. Aku mau jadi rapper!"

Park Jimin akhirnya jengah dengan perdebatan tidak penting ini. Jadi dia menggeser laptop di depan Namjoon tanpa izin, membuka halaman daftar kelas milik siswa Kim Namjoon dan memilih kelas vocal sebagai salah satu kelas yang akan diambilnya di awal tahun kelas dua.

Setelah laptop itu mengeluarkan bunyi _Ting_ yang di sertai pemberitahuan bahwa siswa Kim Namjoon telah menambahkan satu kelas lagi ke dalam daftar mata pelajarannya, mereka bertiga terdiam. Hoseok menatap laptop itu ingin tahu, Namjoon menatap Jimin bengong, sedangkan Jimin mengedipkan matanya satu kali pada Namjoon dan Hoseok dengan tatapan yang seakan berkata _masalah selesai. Jadi diamlah kalian berdua._

Namjoon tak tahu apakah dia harus kesal atau malah berterima kasih pada Jimin. Siswa laki-laki kelas dua jurusan musik itu menjilat bibirnya cepat lalu bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Siapa kau?"

Tersadar, Jimin dan Hoseok sama-sama menggumamkan _Ah_ lalu Jimin berdiri dan memberikan bow hormat satu kali.

"Halo Sunbaenim, namaku Park Jimin–"

" –Dia juniorku di jurusan dance, kelas satu." Hoseok menyambung, membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar membenarkan sebelum akhirnya duduk kembali, "Kami sedang bicara tentang kelas ballet, sebelum kau datang kesini dan menganggu dengan masalah kelas vocalmu itu."

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti, mengambil jus milik Hoseok lalu meminumnya sedikit, "Siswa baru ya?" Jimin mengangguk, "Bagaimana acara penerimaannya? Menyenangkan?"

Jimin menjawab, "Ne!" dengan keras membuat Namjoon bahkan Hoseok tertawa. Lucu sekali anak ini, begitu pikir mereka.

"Ada pertunjukan orchestra, break dance, drama dan fashion show. Keren sekali, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mulai sekolah." Jimin memberi tahu, matanya berkilat antusias, "Orchestranya paling keren." Dia menambahkan.

Namjoon mengangguk bangga, begitu juga Hoseok.

"Yoongi yang jadi kondekturnya. Wajar saja sih." Kata Hoseok.

Namjoon menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku menyesal gak ikut nonton." Dia kemudian menyadari sesuatu dan langsung menatap sahabatnya, "Kau gak ikut Mark dance crew? Kau kan sudah direkrut."

Jimin sepertinya penasaran dengan pertanyaan Namjoon jadi dia menatap Hoseok, menunggu jawaban. Dia memang sudah mendengar tentang Jung Hoseok yang menjadi salah satu siswa menonjol di jurusan dance karena bakatnya dalam menari. Dia heran karena tidak menemukan Jung Hoseok di antara anggota dance crew yang tampil saat acara penerimaan, padahal dance crew itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai dance crew paling terkenal di sekolah.

Hoseok tertawa pelan sebagai jawaban, "Aku dan Mark punya gaya yang berbeda. Aku gak ikut dance crew mereka. Aku mau buat dance crew sendiri, jadi aku mulai mencari anggota." Dia menyorongkan tangannya untuk menghadap Jimin dengan kening naik turun, "Kau mau ikut?"

Jimin menarik nafas dengan mulut terbuka, terkejut, "Sunbaenim merekrutku?"

"Yeah, begitulah." Hoseok menggosok pelipisnya sambil pura-pura berpikir, "Sebenarnya aku membantu Yunho saem memilih video untuk seleksi jurusan, jadi aku sudah melihat videomu. Walaupun ada beberapa gerakan yang gak sempurna, aku rasa kau akan jadi dancer hebat kalau sudah masuk sekolah. Mau jadi anggotaku?"

"MAU, SUNBAENIM!"

Tak usah ditanya dua kali, Jimin langsung meneriakkan jawabannya. Dan sekali lagi, Hoseok dan Namjoon hanya bisa menertawakan respon lucu junior mereka itu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong," Hoseok mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Jimin, " _Nim_ ja ppae! Kau boleh memanggilku sunbae saja, atau hyung kalau kau gak canggung."

Jimin semakin sumringah seraya mengangguk bersemangat, "Baiklah, sunbae." Katanya membuat Hoseok mengangkat jempol.

Jimin tidak punya teman di jurusan dance, dan sama sekali tidak menyangka akan langsung dekat dengan salah satu senior terkenal di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Untung saja tadi dia memberanikan diri bertanya tentang kelas ballet pada seniornya ini.

.

Park Jimin berjalan dengan hati senang, dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk mulai sekolah lusa. Karena ini hari pertama, para siswa baru masih diberi hari bebas untuk memilih kelas dan mata pelajaran serta mengenal sekolah mereka selama dua hari. Jimin sudah selesai menandai kelas-kelas dan mata pelajaran yang akan diambilnya di awal tahun bersekolah di sekolah seni ini, terlalu bersemangat hingga ia lupa bahwa siswa kelas satu hanya boleh mengambil dua belas mata pelajaran termasuk mata pelajaran umum.

Dia terlalu senang karena menjadi anggota pertama dance crew yang akan dibentuk oleh seniornya, Jung Hoseok, bahkan sebelum sekolah dimulai. Jadi ia melantunkan beberapa nada yang berupa campuran dari beberapa lagu, melangkah riang kearah jurusan design.

"Yah, Kim Taehyung!" Jimin mengangkat tangan saat melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan bersama beberapa siswa lain.

Taehyung melambaikan tangan, menyuruhnya mendekat sebelum akhirnya bicara lagi pada teman-temannya.

Jimin menyelip di antara orang-orang itu dengan hati-hati, mendekati sahabatnya. Mendengar ternyata mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang fashion show.

Kim Taehyung mengambil jurusan fashion design.

"Kenalkan, sahabatku Park Jimin." Kata Taehyung setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai. Jimin tersenyum pada mereka semua, "Jimin, ini teman-temanku dari jurusan design; Jinyoung, Jihoon, Khun." Ketiga orang yang namanya disebut tersenyum pada Jimin sambil mengangkat tangan untuk berkata _halo_ , "Dan dari jurusan dance, Yugyeom."

"Oh! Aku dance juga." Kata Jimin pada siswa laki-laki tinggi yang bernama Yugyeom itu. Mereka berdua menggumam _huwooo_ pada satu sama lain kemudian melakukan high five.

"Ah, ini dia datang," Taehyung menatap seseorang yang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Dia seorang siswa laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kelam,

"Dari mana saja?" Taehyung langsung bertanya ketika laki-laki itu tiba di hadapannya. Teman-teman yang lain juga sepertinya punya pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku menemui Yoongi hyung dulu. Maaf." Katanya dengan senyum tidak enak, "Kalian sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Kita akan berkumpul lagi setelah aku memastikan pada Jin hyung tentang ruangan yang bisa kita pakai." Taehyung bergerak mengambil ponselnya lalu memberikannya pada laki-laki itu, "Aku akan menghubungi kalian –aku sudah punya nomor teman-teman lain, kecuali milikmu."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, dan ketika dia mengetikkan nomornya di ponsel, Taehyung menyadari Jimin terdiam di sampingnya.

"Ah, Jimin-ah. Yang ini dari jurusan drama, Jeon Jungkook."

Tidak seperti responnya pada teman-teman Taehyung yang lain, Jimin langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

"Jimin, Park Jimin." Katanya dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat matanya hampir tertutup sempurna.

Jungkook mematai tangan yang terulur itu. Dia mengembalikan ponsel Taehyung kemudian menjabat tangan Jimin dan melepasnya dengan cepat.

"Jeon Jungkook."

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jeon Jungkook!"

.

.

* * *

"What the hell, Park Jimin. Kau memalukan!" Taehyung duduk di salah satu bangku besi kantin sambil meniup-niup kuah ramen yang panas sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Setelah kejadian di depan jurusan design dengan Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung langsung tertawa keras-keras, minta maaf pada Jungkook yang keningnya langsung mengerut tidak suka, kemudian membawa Jimin kabur ke kantin. Taehyung tahu, Jungkook itu punya pesona yang begitu menjerat; lihat saja rambut hitam kelamnya yang begitu indah, juga senyumnya yang manis, dan gigi kelinci yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi hanya dengan sekali lihat, Taehyung juga langsung tahu bahwa Jungkook bukanlah seseorang yang bisa di dekati begitu saja. Dia dingin, tertutup, dan tidak menyukai orang dengan mudah. Jungkook punya dinding tak kasat mata yang membatasinya dengan orang-orang.

"Itu refleks." Sahut Jimin membela diri. Dia tersenyum membayangkan kerutan di kening Jungkook yang menurutnya manis sekali, "Senyumnya tadi membuatku mengatakan itu. Jeon Jungkook itu lebih indah dari lukisan milik Picasso, gerakan tangannya bahkan lebih mengagumkan dari koreografi Nearly Ninety milik Cunningham. Dan dia lebih cantik dari bunga manapun, dia seperti mawar hitam. Misterius dan –" Jimin mencari kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Jeon jungkook, namun hanya menemukan satu kata saja, "–Indah."

Taehyung menggeleng kasihan pada sahabatnya, "Sudah gila." Makinya pelan sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan dramatis, "Dengarkan aku, sahabatku. Jeon Jungkook adalah tipe orang yang gak akan menyukaimu. Menyerah saja, untuk kebaikanmu."

Jimin mendecakkan lidah tersinggung, "Kau harusnya mendukung sahabatmu ini. Sepanjang hidupku, baru kali ini aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama–"

"Halah…" Taehyung menyela, "Buka matamu dulu saat tertawa, baru jatuh cinta.!"

"Sialan kau Kim Taehyung," Jimin merampas mangkuk ramen milik Taehyung, lalu mulai menghabiskan makanan itu.

Taehyung mendengus sambil menegus air putihnya, "Aku serius, Park. Jungkook gak akan menyukaimu, baru pertama bertemu saja kau sudah membuatnya gak nyaman."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku supaya dia menyukaiku. Kalian kan akan ikut–," Jimin mendongak dari mangkuk ramen, "Omong-omong, kalian berkumpul untuk apa sih?"

"Ah…" Taehyung melipat tangannya di meja, "Jin sunbae menyuruh kami membuat kru fashion design untuk anak kelas satu, katanya itu kegiatan wajib untuk setiap angkatan–"

"Tapi ada siswa jurusan lain juga." Potong Jimin.

Taehyung memukuli kepala Jimin pelan, "Makanya dengarkan. Kami akan menyumbangkan satu baju untuk fashion show sekolah tahun depan sebagai ujian kenaikan kelas. Yugyeom dan Jungkook itu model kami."

"Kenapa kau gak menjadikanku modelmu?" Jimin mengerutkan hidungnya, merajuk, "Dengan begitu kan aku bisa dekat dengan Jungkook."

Taehyung menatap sahabatnya dengan kening terangkat, menghina. "Kau pendek." Ujarnya lugas.

Jimin mengeluarkan suara aneh dari tenggorokan, seperti tersedak dan menggeram di saat yang bersamaan. Dia ingin memaki Taehyung karena selalu saja mengatai tinggi badannya. Namun bertengkar dengan Taehyung soal tinggi badan adalah sia-sia, karena Jimin tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dirinya memang…. Huh… pendek.

Jimin akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang lalu bertanya,"Dan Jin sunbae itu siapa?"

"Senior kelas tiga. Dia yang paling terkenal di jurusan kami karena salah satu tas tangan rancangannya sudah dipakai beberapa artis kita. London collage of Fashion bahkan sudah mengiriminya undangan beasiswa." Jawab Taehyung menjelaskan, sepertinya tak memperhatikan bahwa Jimin sedang kesal karena dikatai _pendek_. Taehyung tak peduli, toh mereka sudah biasa saling mengejek sejak smp.

Jimin menjawab dengan gumaman, _hmmm_.

"Dan soal Jeon Jungkook," Taehyung menatap Jimin serius, "Aku gak bisa membantumu karena gak ada siapapun yang bisa dekat dengannya, kecuali satu orang; Min Yoongi. Jungkook mau jadi model kami karena Yoongi sunbaenim yang menyuruhnya. Kalau kau mau dekat dengan Jungkook, kau harus dekat dengan Yoongi sunbaenim dulu."

"Yoongi sunbaenim yang kondektur orchestra waktu acara penerimaan siswa baru itu? Senior jurusan musik kan?" Tanya Jimin antusias. Dia mengingat seorang siswa laki-laki berkulit pucat dengan rambut warna mint yang memakai jas hitam, berdiri di depan sekumpulan siswa yang memegang alat musik, memimpin mereka untuk memainkan nada-nada yang telah ia tentukan. Jimin ingat Namjoon dan Hoseok juga sempat menyebutkan namanya tadi.

Taehyung mengangguk, mematai sahabatnya yang mulai tersenyum aneh. Taehyung tahu Jimin sedang memikirkan cara mendekati Yoongi. Dia kenal Jimin sejak mereka masih belum bisa berjalan, jadi dia tahu Jimin akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Taehyung menghela nafas berat lalu berkata, "Sebagai informasi, aku dengar Jungkook dan Yoongi sunbaenim itu pacaran."

Seketika itu juga, senyum Park Jimin memudar. Dia menatap Taehyung kecewa, "What?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seok Jin Kim. Nama itu milik siswa kelas tiga jurusan design yang sekarang sedang berjalan tergesa di koridor sunyi lantai tiga menuju ruang guru. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Kwon Jiyoung, salah satu guru perancang, mereka akan membicarakan pembentukan kru fashion design untuk kelas satu.

"Kau sudah datang, Jin?" Jiyoung tersenyum sambil mendorong kursinya, menghadap Jin yang berdiri di depan pintu, "Kau sudah membawa daftar krunya?"

Jin duduk di kursi di depan Jiyoung sambil memberikan sebuah map warna pink berisi beberapa lembar kertas yang bertuliskan nama-nama siswa jurusan design kelas satu, "Sudah, saem. Ini dia."

Jiyoung menerimanya sambil mengangguk bangga, dia tahu dia selalu bisa mengandalkan siswa kesayangannya ini walaupun dengan begitu, dia akan menapat teguran lagi dari kepala sekolah karena membebankan tugasnya pada orang lain. Ya, memang. Tugas mendata pembentukan kru fashion design untuk kelas satu harusnya menjadi tugas Jiyoung, tapi lelaki itu memilih meminta bantuan Jin.

"Apa ini menganggu pekerjaanmu, Jin?" tanya Jiyoung tidak enak hati. Dia memang sudah merepotkan Jin dengan banyak pekerjaan sejak kelas dua. Jiyoung tidak bisa meminta orang lain, dia begitu percaya pada siswanya ini.

Jin hanya tertawa menanggapi, "Tentu tidak, saem. Ini malah menyenangkan karena aku bisa berkenalan dengan junior."

Jiyoung tertawa, "Baguslah."

Saat itu pintu ruang guru terbuka dan Jiyoung sumringah melihat siapa yang berdiri disana, "Kau sudah datang? Kesini."

Entah mengapa Jin merasa perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti moodnya seharian ini akan kacau gara-gara laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangnya ini.

Dan sepertinya memang begitu.

Jin mendesis tidak suka saat Mr. Jiyoung berkata, "Duduklah, Namjoon _haksaeng_. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Jin dan Namjoon masing-masing membuang nafas berat, saling menatap dari ekor mata dengan pandangan menghina. Namjoon duduk tepat di sebelah Jin, refleks menarik kursinya sedikit menjauh. Jin tidak peduli, dia memilih melipat tangan di dada sambil menatap lurus kedepan, bahkan tak mengizinkan ekor matanya melirik lelaki di sebelahnya untuk kedua kali. Dia tak akan sudi jika harinya akan berantakan gara-gara bertemu denganya. Kim Namjoon selalu menjadi mood breakernya.

Namjoon melakukan hal yang sama. Melihat pakaian Jin saja sudah membuatnya hampir muntah. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki mengenakan kemeja pink yang feminin seperti itu? atau lihat saja wajahnya yang di poles make up. Namjoon mendecih. Dia sangat sangat luar biasa tidak menyukai siswa jurusan design, terutama Jin Kim.

Namjoon tidak menyukai bagaimana siswa jurusan design dengan seenak jidat mengubah-ngubah model seragam sekolah mereka, bahkan ada beberapa –ah, banyak yang tidak mengenakan seragam lagi, memilih kemeja dan celana semau mereka untuk datang ke sekolah. Mereka juga mengenakan topi fedora atau bando bulu, atau high heels untuk anak perempuan. Apalagi mereka satu-satunya jurusan dimana siswa laki-lakinya mengenakan make up di sekolah. Namjoon tidak menyukai Jin karena laki-laki itu merupakan _pelopor_ perubahan aneh di jurusan itu; sejak kelas satu, dia yang lebih dulu datang dengan bibir pink samar karena dipoles lipgloss, dia juga yang tiba-tiba masuk kelas dengan seragam sekolah yang dirancangnya sendiri, dia juga siswa pertama yang memakai topi fedora saat upacara resmi ulang tahun sekolah. Guru-guru tak melarangnya sedikitpun, bahkan menyarankan siswa lain untuk lebih berkreasi dengan pakaian mereka, seperti Jin Kim.

Dan Jin tidak menyukai Namjoon karena lelaki tinggi jurusan musik itu datang meneriakkan semua ketidak sukaannya di depan wajah Jin. Laki-laki sombong tidak punya perasaan. Begitu imej Namjoon dimatanya.

Jiyoung sepertinya tak memperhatikan kedua siswanya ini. Dia sibuk mengatur kertas-kertas berantakan di atas mejanya, menaruhnya dalam file-file, menyisakan file pembentukan kru fashion design kelas satu lalu melipat tangan di atasnnya.

"Namjoon _haksaeng_ ," Katanya sambil nyengir "Aku memanggilmu karena ingin minta bantuan."

Namjoon mengangguk, menunggu Jiyoung mengungkapkan jenis bantuan apa yang diminta sang guru darinya. Tapi gurunya itu malah menatap Jin dan bicara padanya.

"Jin, aku sudah bilang kan akan mencarikan model untukmu?"

"Model?" Jin mengangguk samar. Dia memang meminta Jiyoung untuk mencarikan model untuk fashion show semester depan. Dia butuh seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan badan tegap, memiliki bahu yang lebar dan kaki yang jenjang untuk rancangan setelan jas pengantin. Ya. Tema untuk fashion show semester depan adalah _Wedding show_. Jin sudah menemukan model untuk pengantin wanita, dan meminta Jiyoung mencarikannya model pengantin pria.

Jiyoung tersenyum lagi, melirik kedua siswa di depannya, "Namjoon, aku minta kau menjadi model untuk Jin."

"WHAT?"

"WHAT THE–"

Jiyoung sedikit terperanjat. Matanya melebar terkejut karena respon kedua siswanya ini; Jin dan Namjoon sama-sama menatap gurunya tak percaya, lalu mulai melirik ada satu sama lain kemudian mendecih. Menggumamkan _aku gak sudi_ , juga _kenapa harus aku_.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang guru bingung, "Namjoon, kau tidak ambil kelas Orchestra kan tahun ini? jadi kau punya banyak waktu."

Namjoon menggeleng tidak enak pada Jiyoung, "Tapi saem, aku mengambil kelas vocal–"

"–Kelas vocal tidak memiliki banyak jadwal seperti kelas orchestra. Tetap saja waktu luangmu banyak," Jiyoung bersikeras membuat Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Guru itu berpaling pada Jin, "Aku sudah mencarikanmu model, Jin, dan kau menolaknya?"

Jin menggigit bibir, merasa tidak enak karena kata-kata gurunya ini. Memang Jin sangat percaya pada Jiyoung soal pencarian model, gurunya itu sangat pemilih dan hati-hati. Tapi dari ratusan siswa di dalam sini, kenapa harus Namjoon yang dipilihnya?

"Lihat Namjoon." Kata Jiyoung keras, "Tubuhnya proposional, walau wajahnya memang gak mendukung–"

Namjoon mengangkat wajah, menatap gurunya seperti ingin memakan laki-laki itu hidup-hidup. Baiklah, memang Namjoon tidak setampan siswa-siswa yang sering dijadikan model oleh jurusan design, tapi semua orang tahu tak ada yang bisa menciptakan lagu sebaik dirinya. Namjoon tahu kemampuannya dan sangat membanggakan itu. Dia juga tak ingin menjadi model, apalagi itu model untuk Jin. Jiyoung sendiri yang memilihnya, lalu kenapa sekarang malah mempermasalahkan wajahnya? Namjoon mendecih sebal.

"Tapi kau bisa melihat karismanya; Tubuhnya bagus, tingginya sesuai, bahunya oke. Apalagi? Iya kan?"

Namjoon merasakan sebalnya menguap entah kemana. Dia berdehem sambil menggosok hidung dengan jari telunjuk, berusaha membuat ekspresi yang membuat Jin setuju bahwa dirinya berkarisma.

Jin melirik jijik pada Namjoon yang sedang menopang wajahnya di atas punggung tangan, berusaha berpose. Tapi Jin malah melihatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Tapi saem–"

"Kau menolak pilihanku, Kim Seokjin?" Jiyoung mengeraskan suaranya tidak senang. Dan hal itu membuat Jin benar-benar tak bisa bersuara lagi, apalagi guru kesayangannya itu sudah memanggilnya dengan nama Korea-nya.

"Tidak, saem. Aku menerimanya." Desah Jin akhirnya.

"Tunggu dulu." Namjoon bersuara, "Tapi aku tidak bilang akan setuju."

"Oh! Kau tidak setuju?" Jiyoung menunjuk Namjoon dengan tatapan mengancam, "Kau ingin aku bilang pada ketua jurusanmu bahwa dua minggu lalu kau yang merusak speaker di ruang musik lantai satu?"

"Apa?" Namjoon tiba-tiba menggeliat gelisah di kursinya, "Itu tidak sengaja!" cicitnya.

Jiyoung meniup-niup kukunya, tampak tidak peduli pada alasan itu, "Mereka hanya tahu speaker itu rusak karena sudah tua, tidak tahu menahu bahwa salah satu siswa kebanggaan mereka ternyata sangat ceroboh hingga merusak speaker itu dengan tangan ajaibnya. Kalau aku mengadu, kurasa kau akan mendapat larangan untuk memakai ruangan itu lagi, jadi–"

"Baiklah!" Namjoon berteriak sambil meraih tangan Jiyoung, menggenggamnya erat dengan tatapan memohon, "Baiklah. Hanya jadi model kan? aku mau. Aku butuh sekali ruangan itu, saem. Jangan adukan aku."

Jiyoung tersenyum puas, membalas pegangan Namjoon di tangannya, "Kalau begitu kita deal?" Namjoon mengangguk mantap. Ruangan musik itu lebih berharga baginya dari pada ketidaksukaannya pada Jin.

Jiyoung bertepuk tangan pelan lalu menatap kedua siswanya yang kini sama-sama menggaruk kepala masing-masing, "Kalau begitu, kurasa Jin akan mulai mengukur?"

"Setelah sekolah dimulai. Aku harus rapat dengan anggota yang lain dulu, baru mulai pengukuran." Kata Jin sambil setengah hati menyerahkan ponselnya pada Namjoon, "Nomor telponmu, tolong."

Namjoon melirik Jiyoung sebentar, lalu mulai mengetikkan nomornya di ponsel itu.

"Aku akan menghubungimu." Kata Jin pelan setelah ponsel itu sudah kembali ke tangannya dengan kontak baru bertuliskan _Kim Namjoon_. Dia memberikan Jiyoung bow rendah sebelum akhirnya berpamitan dan keluar dari ruangan.

Sudah dipastikan, hari-hari Jin akan berantakan.

.

.

Jungkook suka ketenangan. Dia suka ketika pikirannya tidak terganggu dengan suara-suara dunia yang memekakkan. Dia suka musik klasik yang mengalun perlahan dari gramofon tua. Dia suka bau dedaunan kering atau rumput basah. Dia suka bau roti dan kopi hangat. Dan dia suka Min Yoongi; satu-satunya orang menyukai semua yang disukainya.

Saat mereka bersama, hanya ada ketenangan dan ketenangan.

Seperti hari ini, mereka duduk bersama di salah satu ruang musik yang enam bulan ini sudah paten menjadi studio milik Min Yoongi selama bersekolah di Hitman Bang for Art High School. Yoongi, si senior kelas musik yang terkenal duduk sambil membaca majalah sekolah sedangkan Jungkook bersandar di sofa sambil meneguk susu pisang botol. Tak ada yang bicara, suara dentingan piano dari speaker kecil d atas meja yang melantunkan salah satu lagu milik Yiruma mendominasi ruangan itu. Mereka hanya sesekali saling melirik, menatap lama, lalu tersenyum pada satu sama lain.

Mungkin bagi orang lain ini membosankan, tetapi inilah hidup bagi dua orang ini. mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk menikmati musik, minum kopi, atau sekedar duduk dalam diam.

"Jin hyung bilang kau sudah setuju jadi model untuk juniornya." Yoongi membuka suara di menit ke empat puluh tujuh saling berdiam diri, mematikan lagu lain dari Beethoven di laptopnya lalu duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Karena hyung yang minta." Jawab Jungkook sekenanya, menyenderkan kepala di bahu Yoongi.

"Well, aku bilang itu akan bagus untukmu. Kau boleh menolak kalau kau gak suka."

Jungkook tertawa pelan. Satu hal lagi yang Jungkook suka dari Yoongi, dia selalu memikirkan Jungkook dan semua kenyamanannya, "It's okay. Ini pertama kalinya hyung memintaku ikut kegiatan. Lagipula aku hanya jadi model, gak banyak yang harus dipikirkan."

Yoongi mengagguk sambil membelai rambut hitam Jungkook, "Baguslah. Kau bisa punya teman."

"Aku gak butuh teman, aku membutuhkanmu."

Gumaman pelan Jungkook membuat Yoongi menghela nafas berat. Dia menyayangi Jungkook, tapi dia tak ingin anak itu terlalu bergantung padanya. Namun Yoongi tidak pernah bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi yang Yoongi lakukan selanjutnya hanya mengusap rambut Jungkook lagi.

"Hyung, kau tahu.." Yoongi kaget karena Jungkook duduk tegap tiba-tiba, menatapnya dengan raut kesal, "Tadi ada orang yang merayuku."

Yoongi mengangkat alis, "Bagus. Siapa dia?"

"Bagus?" mata Jungkook memincing jijik, "Gak bagus, hyung. Dia sok tahu, menyebalkan, dan suka tersenyum kayak orang bodoh. Kami baru saja berkenalan dan dia langsung bilang kalau dia menyukaiku. Cih."

"Hey…" Yoongi meraih tangan Jungkook untuk digenggamnya erat, "Belajarlah membuka diri. Kau akan bertemu teman-teman yang lain saat sekolah dimulai, apalagi sekarang kau berada di jurusan yang beda denganku, dan termasuk model kru fashion anank design. Jangan menjaga jarak, jangan berprasangka pada teman-temanmu–"

" –Aku punya kau, hyung."

"Aku enggak bisa terus-terusan menjagamu, kau sudah SMA dan aku akan punya banyak sekali tugas, aku mengambil beberapa kelas tahun ini." Yoongi bersandar di sofa, melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Jungkook, "Lagipula, orang yang bilang menyukaimu itu suka tersenyum kan, berarti dia orang baik."

Jungkook cemberut mendengar kata-kata Yoongi. Dia sudah terbiasa bersama seniornya itu sejak kecil dan tidak suka saat-saat mereka terpisah seperti saat Min Yoongi lulus dan masuk SMA lebih dulu. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di sekolah yang sama lagi, walaupun di jurusan yang berbeda. Jungkook tahu, asal ada Yoongi di sekitarnya, dia tidak peduli pada orang lain.

Jungkook bersandar di lengan Yoongi manja "Orang baik apanya, senyumnya mesum."

Seketika tawa Yoongi pecah. Dia tergelak lama sekali membuat Jungkook yang menggerutu ikut tersenyum. "Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

"Namanya um –Park Jimin."

.

.

TBC

[]

* * *

A/N:

Ini high school AU dan aku mau membuat suasana yang bener-bener anak skolahan, yang jatuh cinta, yang ngerasain ciuman pertama, cium pipi, dan sebagainya. Yang bener-bener remaja (?) aku rindu anak-anak dulu yang kayak gini, polos pengen coba-coba pacaran, yang pegang tangan aja pake minta izin, yang jalan berdua aja takut ketahuan temen-temen, cinta pertamanya murni deg-degan ngeliatin doi lagi presentasi di depan kelas bukan karna badannya bagus.

Aku gatau anak-anak skolah lain gimana, tapi ini pandanganku tentang _harusnya_ anak skolahan itu. Bukannya yang ngapdet sosmed pake foto _lagi sama ayang di hotel_. Srsly? Aku aja yang umur 22, canggung kalo ngomongin hotel sama pacar. Jangankan ngomongin nginep, ngomongin, "Menu breakfast disitu enak" aja takut. Wkwkwk. Eh, salah. Jangankan ngomongin hotel, pacar aja gak ada. Okesip. Hentikan semua ini.

Semoga kalian suka FF ini. Hehe.

Dan aku sebenernya bingung memulai FF ini dari mana, karena idenya mencar2 (?) gatau arah. Akhirnya malah bikin begini, gak terlalu _to the point_ kah? Dan ini bahasanya pake bahasa _novel terjemahan Percy Jackson_. Kalo kalian pernah baca, you'll know what I mean.

I need your opinion. And **review.** Thank you.

Aku akan menjaga FF ini tetap bersih dan pure (?). Tapi kalo nanti aku mulai keluar garis (?) tolong beritahu. Terima kasih.

 **Oya.** _ **Kami**_ **, Yoon!top-** _ **team**_ **bikin grup di Line loh. Tempet nongkrong (?) anak-anak YoonMin shipper. Ada yang mau gabung?**

.

Enjoy.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	2. Chapter 2

**[High School Love On]**

 **Cast:**

Kim Seok Jin (Design, kelas 3)

Min Yoongi (Musik, kelas 2)

Jung Hoseok (Dance, kelas 2)

Kim Namjoon (Musik, kelas 2)

Park Jimin (Dance, kelas 1)

Kim Taehyung (Design, kelas 1)

Jeon Jungkook (Drama, kelas 1)

 _Other cast. Got7_

 **Genre:** Romance, High School AU, Slice of Life.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Dua._

 _._

Sekolah dimulai

Tak pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa hari pertama sekolah akan sesibuk ini. Tak ada celotehan tentang pertunjukan di acara penerimaan lagi, semuanya sudah dilupakan karena tugas-tugas yang tiba-tiba datang, juga beberapa kegiatan di luar pelajaran. Ternyata sekolah seni tak semenyenangkan yang terlihat.

Sedangkan Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah menduga waktunya bertemu dengan Min Yoongi akan sesedikit ini. Sudah seminggu sekolah, dan dia baru sekali bertemu dengan hyung favoritnya, itupun hanya makan siang bersama. Jadi ketika Kim Taehyung menghubunginya untuk mengunjungi ruangan resmi kru mereka di ruang design lantai dua, Jungkook hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya malas, mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dua kali dengan tidak bertenaga lalu masuk ke dalam ketika mendengar suara seseorang menyahutinya.

"Kau sudah datang? Duduklah." Itu Kim Taehyung, sedang duduk di kursi kayu di depan sebuah meja besar dengan setumpuk kertas warna warni.

Jungkook duduk di salah satu sofa, menyenderkan kepala dengan nyaman sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Ruangan itu adalah salah satu ruang design yang berukuran kecil, hanya terdapat meja besar tempat Taehyung kini sedang bergelut dengan kertas-kertas, sebuah mannequin tanpa wajah warna putih berdiri di sudut ruangan, satu set sofa merah yang terdiri dari dua sofa kecil dan satu sofa panjang dan meja kaca, juga sebuah ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat mesin jahit dan meja setrika. Biasanya akan ada bar dan meja tenis di ruangan yang lebih besar.

Tak ada orang lain disana, hanya Jungkook dan Taehyung. Sepertinya teman-teman yang lain masih ada kelas dan Jungkook senang dia bisa mendapat waktu tenangnya sebelum mereka datang. Tapi waktu tenang tanpa Min Yoongi sangat tidak bisa ia nikmati. Jadi Jungkook melangkah malas ke meja, duduk di depan Taehyung lalu menopang dagu.

"Kau ngapain sih?" tanya Jungkook walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan yang di kerjakan Taehyung.

"hm?" Taehyung mengangkat wajah dari pekerjaannya, menatap Jungkook sekilas lalu tertawa, "Tugas sketsaku. Tugas sulit pertama untukku, aku belum mahir menggambar dan Jiyong saem sudah memberi tugas seperti ini –kau kenal Jiyong saem?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Guru laki-laki yang suka sekali pakai kacamata aneh." Jelas Taehyung setengah geli.

Jungkook mengingat-ngingat guru jurusan design yang pernah dia lihat beberapa kali dan langsung muncul di ingatannya seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan postur tubuh kurus dan suka sekali mengenakan pakaian warna terang juga kacamata bulat aneh.

"Yang rambutnya seperti sushi?" Jungkook bertanya memastikan membuat Taehyung seketika tertawa.

Taehyung mengangguk diantara tawanya, mengingat Kwon Jiyong yang mewarnai sebagian rambutnya menjadi kuning menyala dan menyisakan beberapa bagian tetap hitam. Dengan model rambut belah tengah dan dibuat kaku menggunakan gel, Jiyong seperti sedang membawa sushi di kepalanya, membuat beberapa –banyak orang tertawa diam-diam saat dia lewat. Menurut Jiyong itu adalah fashion, tapi menurut orang-orang dia gila.

"Kau belum punya tugas?" Taehyung yang sudah berhenti tertawa melirik Jungkook yang seperti tak ingin melakukan apapun, wajahnya kuyu tak bersemangat. Dia bahkan tidak tertawa saat bicara tentang Jiyong padahal siapapun akan tergelak jika membicarakan guru nyentrik itu, "Sepertinya kau gak sibuk."

"Memang." Jungkook melipat tangannya di meja lalu menenggelamkan mulutnya di antara lipatan tangan. Matanya masih terus mematai jari-jari Kim Taehyung yang sedang menempel kertas warna ungu di dada gambar wanita. Taehyung sedang membuat gaun. "Kami baru belajar dasar-dasar acting. Gak terlalu banyak tugas."

Taehyung menggumam _hmmm_ sambil mengangguk. Tangannya masih sibuk menambah beberapa kertas warna sebagai pemanis gaun ungu rancangannya.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa lesu sekali?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook tak langsung menjawab, dia menggigit bibir lalu menggumam pelan, "Belum bertemu Yoongi hyung tiga hari ini."

"Huh?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook sambil mengerutkan kening, sepertinya dia tidak mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

Lelaki berambut kelam itu menghela nafas berat lalu menjawab, "Aku hanya belum makan."

.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan kotak makanan di atas meja mereka bergantian. Jungkook tidak benar-benar lapar, dia hanya menjadikannya alasan agar Taehyung tak menganggapnya manja. Masa hanya karna Min Yoongi dia jadi kehilangan energinya seperti itu? walaupun memang benar itu yang terjadi.

Tak disangka, Taehyung malah menyuguhinya sekotak kimbap dan jus jeruk kemasan. Sepertinya itu bekal Taehyung yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Ini makan siangmu?" tanya Jungkook tidak enak hati. Walaupun kimbap itu jumlahnya banyak, tapi terlihat seperti porsi untuk satu orang saja.

Tapi Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Kita makan bersama. Kimbap buatan mamaku selalu enak."

Jungkook termenung, menatap jejeran makanan yang terbuat dari nasi dan rumput laut itu sejenak kemudian menggumam pelan, "Buatan mama, ya…" dia tertawa miris dan langsung memasukkan satu ke dalam mulut, "Enak." Komentarnya jujur setelah beberapa kunyahan.

Taehyung menyeringai puas mendengarnya, dia tahu masakan mamanya memang terbaik. Dia kemudian ikut makan sambil masih mengerjakan tugasnya, tidak memperhatikan Jungkook yang kemudian mengambil ponsel lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

 _Yoongi hyung. Aku rindu._

.

.

Min Yoongi yang tengah asik memperhatikan penjelasan seorang guru perempuan tentang Korean lyric diction terkejut sebab getar ponsel di saku celananya. Dia tak ingin melewatkan satu penjelasan pun tentang salah satu pelajaran wajib kelas vocal ini, namun entah mengapa tangannya tetap saja menelusup ke dalam kantong, mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana lalu membacanya sembunyi-sembunyi di bawah laci.

Yoongi melihat pesan dari Jungkook. Hanya empat kata, tapi berhasil membuatnya gelisah di tempat duduknya. Dia melirik Namjoon yang duduk satu meja di sampingnya, kemudian bersiul pelan meminta atensi.

Namjoon menoleh, kentara sekali tidak senang karena terganggu. Sama seperti Yoongi, dia harus memperhatikan mata pelajaran ini agar bisa memilih diksi yang tepat untuk lirik lagu-lagunya nanti.

"Aku duluan. Isikan absenku." Bisik Yoongi yang langsung dibalas anggukan setuju oleh teman sekelasnya itu.

Yoongi dengan berat hati mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu keluar kelas diam-diam melalui pintu belakang. Berjalan menuju koridor dekat kantin sambil memperbaiki tas ransel yang tersampir di bahu. Tangan kanannya mencoba menelpon pengirim pesan terakhir untuknya.

"Dimana? Ayo bertemu." Kata Yoongi tepat ketika seseorang diseberang line menyahut, "Aku tunggu di studio."

Yoongi sedang menunduk untuk memutuskan panggilan telpon saat seseorang menabrak bahu kanannya keras membuat ponselnya terlempar ke lantai.

"Astaga. Maaf." ujar si penabrak tersengal.

Yoongi menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan kesal. Dia baru akan melangkah untuk mengambilnya ketika si penabrak sudah lebih dulu mengambilkannya.

"Gak pecah. Untung saja." gumam si penabrak yang ternyata seorang laki-laki. Dari pakaiannya, Yoongi bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau siswa laki-laki ini adalah siswa jurusan dance. Dia mengenakan training warna biru gelap dan sepatu converse hitam bertali, hanya siswa jurusan dance yang biasa mengenakan baju training ke sekolah.

Yoongi menerima ponselnya dalam diam. Memang benar, ponselnya tidak pecah.

"Eoh? Min Yoongi sunbaenim?"

Yoongi mendongak dari ponselnya yang kini sudah aman di saku celana seragamnya, menatap laki-laki yang kini tersenyum sumringah padanya. Padahal Yoongi baru ingin memarahinya, tapi senyuman itu membuat Yoongi lupa akan kemarahannya.

"Maaf. apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Yoongi tidak pasti. Karena dia yakin sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan lelaki ini.

Lelaki itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban, tapi senyumnya tak berkurang, malah semakin lebar membuat matanya semakin di tarik membentuk garis lurus yang manis, sekaligus membuat Yoongi tambah bingung.

"Namaku Park Jimin. Kelas satu, jurusan dance." Katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil melakukan bow dalam.

Yoongi membalasnya canggung. Sudah jelas, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal lelaki ini, tapi kenapa dia mengenal Yoongi. Apa Yoongi memang seterkenal itu?

"Yea, namaku Yoongi, jurusan musik."

"Maaf sudah menjatuhkan ponselmu, sunbaenim." Kata Jimin, walaupun Yoongi sama sekali tak mendengar penyesalan di dalam kalimatnya. Park Jimin terdengar seperti sangat bersyukur karena yang di tabraknya adalah Min Yoongi.

"Well, no problem. Ponselnya gak rusak, jadi enggak apa-apa." Jawab Yoongi. Heran melihat Jimin masih terus tersenyum padanya.

Yoongi akhirnya bergerak canggung menunjuk arah perginya tadi, "Aku harus pergi."

"Yea. Astagah." Jimin juga ikut canggung, mempersilahkan Yoongi dengan gesture tangannya, "Jangan biarkan aku menahanmu, seunbaenim. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Yoongi tersenyum lalu segera melangkah pergi, bertanya dalam hati mengapa nanti dia harus bertemu Park Jimin lagi.

Ada-ada saja.

.

.

"Hyung, apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Park Jimin keras ketika ia baru saja sampai di ruang dance lantai satu.

Sudah ada Hoseok disana, sedang mencoba beberapa gerakan yang baru dipelajarinya dari Jung Yunho, salah satu guru menari. Lagu _money in the bank_ melantun keras mendominasi ruangan, membuat Hoseok tak bisa mendengar apapun, jadi dia mematikan lagu itu ketika melihat Jimin dari cermin di depannya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Hoseok. Telinganya benar-benar lega ketika kesunyian mendengung di ruangan itu.

"Apa aku terlambat? Aku masih ikut kelas bahasa inggris." Jimin melihat sekitar, tak ada orang selain mereka berdua, jadi dia menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya, "Kurasa aku gak terlambat?."

"Memang." Hoseok tertawa sambil melangkah ke sudut ruangan. Duduk di lantai sembari mengelap keringat di leher dan dahinya dengan handuk putih kecil. Menari selalu saja menyita tenaga Hoseok, tapi entah mengapa dia malah menyukainya. Dia suka saat keringat-keringat itu jatuh dari dahi dan dagunya, kemudian bercucuran di badan hingga membuat bajunya basah. Dia suka ketika nafasnya berhembus cepat tak teratur karena kelelahan, juga saat-saat ketika dia menatap gerakan tubuhnya di cermin membuatnya tersenyum puas. Hoseok sangat suka menari.

Jimin ikut duduk dekat Hoseok, "Siapa anggota kita yang lain?"

Hoseok meneguk air putih dari botol kemudian menjawab, "Belum banyak. Beberapa orang kelas satu dan dua orang dari kelas dua; Seunghoon dan Jaebum."

Jimin mengangguk sebentar, "Kenapa mereka belum datang?"

"Masih ada kelas. Sepertinya hanya aku yang mengambil sedikit kelas tahun ini." jawab Hoseok lagi.

Mereka terdiam setelah Jimin menggumam mengerti. Jimin masih ingin bertanya lagi tentang pembentukan dance crew Hoseok ini tapi sepertinya dia punya hal lain yang lebih menarik untuk ditanya.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

Jimin menggigit bibir sebelum akhirnya bertanya dengan nada hati-hati, "Kau kenal Min Yoongi sunbaenim?"

"Gak terlalu." Jawab Hoseok lugas, "Aku hanya kenal dia karena kami pernah termasuk dalam satu tim pertunjukan tahun lalu, dan dia beberapa kali sekelas dengan Namjoon. Lagipula Min Yoongi memang lumayan terkenal di antara siswa kelas musik. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Ha-hanya…" Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Dia berpikir lagi apakah dia harus meminta bantuan Hoseok atau tidak. Lalu pada akhirnya Jimin memajukan tubuhnya, menghadap Hoseok lebih dekat, "H-hyung, kau bisa membantuku bertemu dengannya secara pribadi?"

"Huh?"

.

.

Tak ada yang boleh mengganggu Jin Kim ketika lelaki itu sedang membuat sketsa. Itu karena dia tidak akan mendengarkan atau juga dia akan marah-marah jika diganggu. Jadi teman-teman kru fashionnya membiarkan sang designer duduk memangku kaki di sofa salah satu ruang design dengan tangan kanan yang sibuk mengukir garis dengan pensil di atas kertas.

Karena belum ada yang bisa dikerjakan, jadi teman-teman Jin yang lain hanya duduk melingkari meja sambil bicara tentang jadwal fashion exhibition di Gangnam. Beberapa kali mereka bicara tentang mata pelajaran _understanding leather_ atau sekolah fashion yang akan mereka ambil saat lulus nanti. Tak ada yang bicara dengan keras, karena Jin selalu tidak suka konsentrasinya terganggu oleh apapun. Walaupun itu jarang terjadi karena ketika Jin sedang bekerja dengan buku sketsanya, dia akan melupakan segalanya.

Atau juga tidak.

"AISH..!"

Semua orang terkejut dengan suara yang hampir berupa teriakan itu. mereka menoleh pada designer mereka yang kini sedang merobek-robek sketsa yang baru saja dia buat, meremasnya hingga kusut lalu membuangnya sembarangan.

"Kalian bisa diam gak sih?" desisnya dengan mata memincing tidak senang.

Teman-temannya saling menatap bingung satu sama lain sebelum salah satu diantara mereka bersuara, "Kami gak bicara dengan keras, seperti biasa, Jin."

"Tapi nafas kalian terdengar. Itu mengganggu!" tukas Jin sambil melempar buku dan pensilnya ke atas meja. Dia menyenderkan kepala di sofa sambil memejamkan mata sejenak, menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian duduk tegak lagi, menatap teman-temannya yang balas menatapnya heran. Apa mereka tidak boleh bernafas juga sekarang?

"Maaf." Ujar Jin dengan suara pelan, "Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

Salah satu di antara teman-teman Jin, laki-laki berambut coklat muda, duduk di sampingnya sambil menepuk paha Jin keras, "Karena model kita?"

Mungkin konflik Jin dan Namjoon memang sudah menjadi topik perbincangan umum di antara siswa kelas design. Mereka tahu bagaimana Jin tidak menyukai junior jurusan musik itu, dan sebaliknya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan jadi saksi insiden pertengkaran Namjoon dan Jin pertama kali, dan langsung tidak menyukai Namjoon juga. Tapi Namjoon tidak peduli, dia orang yang suka berterus terang, biasa menyuarakan pikirannya, entah orang-orang itu suka atau tidak.

"Sandeul-ah…" Jin menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah hampir menangis, "Aku benar-benar gak bisa bekerja sama dengan orang yang enggak menghargaiku. Bagaimana bisa aku membuatkan pakaian untuk seseorang yang tidak mau menerimaku? –maksudku, aku membuat pakaian-pakaian itu dengan segenap jiwa, aku menyalurkan cintakku di setiap jahitannya, aku menumpahkan semua mimpiku di lekukan dan lipatannya. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku..…. Yatuhan aku bisa gila!"

Sandeul ingin sekali tertawa melihat raut merana sahabatnya ini. yang ia tahu, Jin tak pernah sebegini stress hanya karena seorang model. Tapi dia tidak ingin memperburuk mood Jin, jadi dia merangkul sahabatnya itu, "Kenapa kau gak bilang begitu pada Jiyong saem? Daripada harimu jadi menyedihkan begini."

"Aku gak bisaaa." Jin merengek lagi, "Kau tahu kan, permintaan Jiyong saem adalah kelemahanku. Aku gak bisa menolak apapun yang dimintanya."

Sandeul baru akan bicara lagi ketika pintu ruang design itu diketuk keras, membuat semua yang berada disana mengalihkan perhatian pada pintu lalu berkata, "Masuk." hampir serentak.

Jin menutup mata sambil menghela nafas berat saat melihat Kim Namjoon melongok dari balik pintu itu, berjalan masuk sambil memegangi tali tas yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Jiyong saem menyuruhku kesini." Katanya.

"Oh, ya." Sandeul langsung berdiri menghampiri Namjoon, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain langsung sibuk mengambil buku dan pita ukuran, "Kami akan mengukurmu…" Sandeul melirik Jin yang sepertinya belum bersedia bangkit dari duduknya, jadi dia bertanya, "Kau mau aku yang melakukannya?"

Jin membuka mata, mendapati Namjoon sedang mematainya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Jin mengenakan kemeja pink lagi, bahkan sekarang rambutnya diwarnai pink pucat. Kenapa sih lelaki ini suka sekali warna pink? Mungkin begitu pikiran Namjoon.

"Biar aku saja." Jawab Jin kemudian, sambil berdiri ogah-ogahan.

.

Tak ada yang benar-benar bicara saat pengukuran itu berlangsung, kecuali Jin yang sesekali menyebutkan ukuran tubuh Namjoon yang kini berdiri terpaku di tengah ruangan, sedangkan Sandeul menuliskannya di buku kecil.

Semua orang disana mematainya dan Namjoon tidak begitu menyukai itu. Namjoon tidak mempermasalahkan jika ia diperhatikan oleh banyak orang karena penampilannya di atas panggung, tapi perhatian yang sekarang diberikan teman-teman Jin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia merasa seolah-olah dia adalah sculpture di ruang lukis, sedangkan mereka adalah pelukis yang wajib menelitinya baik-baik sebelum mulai melukis.

Jin beberapa kali berdehem, menyembunyikan desisan kagumnya pada tubuh Namjoon. Lelaki itu benar-benar punya tubuh proposional; tinggi badan, lebar bahu dan lingkar pinggangnya benar-benar pas dan saling mendukung.

"Kau biasa melatih tubuhmu?"

Sandeul mengangkat kening mendengar Jin bertanya pada Namjoon. Dia mengira acara pengukuran itu akan berlangsung tenang dan berlalu begitu saja, mengingat Jin sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan Namjoon.

"Gak juga." Jawab Namjoon. Dia ingin mengacuhkan Jin tapi kemudian entah mengapa dia berpikir ingin sekali bertengkar dengan seniornya itu, jadi dia berkata dengan nada bangga yang dibuat-buat, "Kenapa? Badanku bagus kan?"

Jin berdecih kesal, "Cowok narsis." Gumamnya.

Namjoon balas berdecih, "Cowok feminin."

Jin mendengus meremehkan, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya, "Aku menjadi diriku sendiri."

"Yea, itulah dirimu; feminin. Seperti cewek." Namjoon membalasnya dengan nada tidak peduli, membuatnya mendapat pukulan keras di bahunya, "Ouh! Yah!"

" _Yah_?" Jin menatapnya dengan kening terangkat, "Kau bicara banmal padaku?"

Namjoon sudah membuka mulut ingin membalas tetapi Jin segera menambahkan, "Know your place, Junior." membuat Namjoon terdiam di tempat.

Baiklah. Memang hampir semua yang ada di ruangan itu adalah siswa design kelas tiga, hanya satu orang dari kelas dua. Dan hidup di negara yang sangat menjunjung tinggi senioritas, membuat Namjoon dengan berat hati menunduk samar pada mereka semua.

"Maaf." Katanya.

Namjoon berdecih melihat Jin yang tersenyum menang padanya kemudian berkata, "Kita sudah selesai. Kau boleh pergi."

Tak perlu diminta dua kali, Namjoon mengambil tas ranselnya dan segera melangkah pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Jin berbalik pada tumit sepatunya, menatap teman-temannya seperti ingin menangis.

"AISH. AKU BENCI KIM NAMJOON!"

.

.

Min Yoongi sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa studionya saat Jeon Jungkook melangkah masuk. Yoongi langsung duduk, menyambut Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menghambur di pelukannya setelah menutup pintu. Mereka berdiam diri beberapa waktu, sampai Yoongi bersuara lebih dulu.

"Ada apa? Kau gak akan merindukanku kalau gak ada masalah."

Jungkook menepuk dada Yoongi pelan, merasa sedikit kesal, "Aku merindukanmu setiap saat. Sudah tiga hari kita gak bertemu."

"Well, tapi kau gak akan mengirimiku pesan seperti itu."

Memang benar. Walaupun Jungkook sangat ingin bertemu Yoongi, dia tidak pernah mengirimi Yoongi pesan untuk minta bertemu dan sebagainya. Dia tahu Yoongi punya kesibukan sendiri, dan tidak bisa menemaninya sepanjang hari. Mereka akan bertemu jika Yoongi yang meminta. Selalu seperti itu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, Jungkook sedang membutuhkan orang tempatnya bercerita dan mengerti perasaannya tanpa perlu bertanya, dan orang itu adalah Min Yoongi.

"Aku sudah pernah cerita tentang Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook memulai.

Yoongi menggumam untuk menjawabnya.

"Tadi aku ditawari makanan,"

Yoongi menggumam lagi…

" _Buatan mamanya_."

Yoongi akhirnya menghela nafas mengerti lalu memeluk Jungkook lebih erat, "Ada aku disini. Kita akan baik-baik saja jika kita bersama. oke?"

Jungkook hampir menangis saat mengangguk di dada Yoongi. Semakin melesakkan wajahnya di pelukan lelaki itu, "Teruslah disisiku, hyung. Jangan menyuruhku mencari teman lain. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

.

.

Min Yoongi baru saja mengantar Jungkook ke apartemen ketika ponselnya berdering. Nama Jung Hoseok yang berkedip di layar ponsel membuat Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Tidak biasanya Hoseok menelponnya.

Dirinya dan Hoseok saling mengenal karena Namjoon. Bertukar nomor ponsel karena mereka melakukan kerja sama untuk pertunjukan tahun lalu, selain itu Hoseok jarang sekali menghubunginya, apalagi sekarang mengingat tak ada agenda yang mengharuskannya berhubungan dengan siswa kelas dance.

Yoongi menerima panggilan itu, dan langsung mengenali suara ceria Hoseok di seberang sana.

"Hey, Min Yoongi!"

"Hm?" Jawab Yoongi. Tangan kanannya sedang menekan tombol lift yang akan membawanya ke lobby apartemen.

"Sedang sibuk? Mau makan eskrim bersamaku?"

Yoongi mengangkat keningnya heran. Jung Hoseok yang mengajaknya makan eskrim biasanya bukan pertanda bagus. Lelaki jurusan dance itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu, karena Yoongi dan Hoseok bukan teman dekat yang harus meng`habiskan waktu makan eskrim bersama.

Dia menyahut dengan curiga, "Apa ini penting sekali? Aku sedang gak ingin makan eskrim."

Hoseok terdengar bergumam, kemudian berbisik-bisik ribut lalu balas menyahut, "Uhm, lumayan penting –maksudku, a-ada seorang junior yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Yoongi mendengar suara berbisik orang lain, mengatakan hal semacam _kenapa bilang begitu?_ , dan dibalas oleh Hoseok _lalu aku harus bilang apa?_.

Yoongi tertawa, berpikir bahwa si junior ini benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya. Jadi Yoongi berkata pada ponselnya, "Baiklah. Tempat eskrim yang mana?"

"Yang di depan sekolah!" Jawab Hoseok langsung.

Mereka memutuskan panggilan setelah menyetujui waktu dan tempat. Hoseok bilang bahwa mereka akan menunggu disana karena sepertinya Yoongi berada jauh dari sekolah. Yoongi setuju saja. Tidak masalah jika dia harus kembali lagi ke sekolah, lagipula Yoongi sedang malas pulang ke rumah. Sepertinya eskrim akan bisa memperbaiki mood dan mendinginkan kepalanya. Jadi Yoongi melangkah ringan ke tempat dimana Hoseok dan si junior menunggu.

.

"Park Jimin?" itu reaksi pertama Min Yoongi ketika melihat siapa yang duduk di samping Hoseok. Dia baru saja duduk di depan dua orang siswa kelas dance ini dan langsung mengenali senyuman itu; senyum yang membuat mata pemiliknya ditarik membentuk garis lurus yang manis.

"Oh! Sunbaenim mengenaliku?" jerit Jimin riang, membuat Yoongi tertawa gemas sambil melirik Hoseok yang sedang memutar bola mata atas tingkah bodoh juniornya.

"Tentu saja. Kita baru berkenalan…." Yoongi melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "…sekitar dua jam yang lalu."

Jimin terlihat menghela nafas lega, tersenyum lebar seakan Yoongi baru saja bilang bahwa Jimin menang lotre seharga satu juta dolar. Sedangkan Yoongi sendiri mengerling Hoseok, menunjuknya untuk menjelaskan maksud pertemuan ini.

Hoseok meletakkan sendok eskrim, menelannya kasar lalu berkata, "Aku gak tahu apa-apa. Dia bersikeras ingin sekali menemuimu secara pribadi, jadi aku membawa kalian kesini sekalian aku ingin makan eskrim –kau sudah memesan eskrim mu?"

"Sudah." Jawab Yoongi sembari mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jimin yang masih setia tersenyum, "Aku disini. Jadi?"

"Se-sebenarnya…" Jimin mulai gugup. Senyumnya berganti cengiran canggung. Dia berulang kali tertawa _hehe_ sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki, "Aku dengar kau pacaran dengan Jeon Jungkook jurusan drama?"

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah keningnya, begitu juga Hoseok. Mereka kemudian sama-sama saling menatap lalu menggeleng pada satu sama lain. Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa sekarang Jungkook dibawa dalam pembicaraan ini.

Memang Hoseok pernah mendengar desas-desus bahwa kekasih Min Yoongi baru saja masuk sekolah mereka, tetapi tak ada yang berani terang-terangan menanyakannya.

Kecuali Jimin.

"Jeon Jungkook bukan pacarku." Jawab Yoongi setengah geli.

Jung Hoseok dan Park Jimin sama-sama terkejut, dalam arti yang berbeda. Jimin terlihat lega sekali dengan pernyataan Yoongi, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengkonfirmasi lagi seakan jika dia bertanya, maka jawaban Min Yoongi akan berbeda.

Sebaliknya, Hoseok hampir mendorong bola matanya keluar dari tempatnya, dan mulutnya menganga. Sedetik kemudian, dia sudah memajukan wajahnya menatap Yoongi serius, "Dia benar-benar bukan pacarmu? Satu sekolah sudah percaya kalian pacaran. Silahkan kunjungi ruang klub murid lantai satu dekat perpustakaan, kau akan menemukan belasan siswa perempuan yang menamakan diri mereka YoonKook Shipper."

Yoongi seketika tertawa atas informasi itu, berhenti sejenak untuk tersenyum pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan eskrimnya. Dia tahu beberapa siswa kelas satu pernah memotret dirinya dan Jungkook dari kejauhan tapi dia tidak menyangka akan ada klub yang di dedikasikan untuk dirinya dan Jungkook, walaupun sebenarnya Yoongi tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, asal tidak mengganggu atau melanggar privasi.

"Well, kami gak punya status seperti itu, tapi kami lumayan dekat." Ujar Yoongi sambil meneliti raut Jimin yang berubah-ubah; antara kesal, menyesal, curiga, dan iri. Lucu sekali.

Melihat lelaki di depannya ini, Yoongi tiba-tiba teringat curhatan Jungkook tentang seorang siswa baru yang langsung berteriak bahwa dia menyukai Jungkook di awal berkenalan, kalau tidak salah namanya…

"Eoh?" Yoongi menunjuk Jimin dengan sendok eskrim yang baru saja dihisapnya, "Kau si senyum mesum yang menyukai Jungkookie ku?"

"Se-senyum mesum?" tanya Jimin, mencoba percaya bahwa telinganya salah dengar. Karena….apa tadi Yoongi benar-benar menyebutnya _mesum_?

"Jungkook bilang padaku ada seorang siswa yang suka tersenyum seperti orang mesum yang menyukainya, dan kalau tidak salah namanya…" Yoongi mengangkat kening pada Jimin, mencoba memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah orang, "Park Jimin?"

Bahu Jimin melorot. Orang yang dia suka mengatakan pada pacarnya bahwa Jimin adalah seorang mesum. Baiklah, Yoongi bilang Jungkook bukanlah pacarnya, tapi tetap saja… imej apa yang lebih buruk dari pada mesum? apalagi itu di mata orang yang kau sukai?

Sedangkan Hoseok sudah tertawa keras-keras dengan suara melengking andalannya.

"A-Aku memang menyukai Jungkook." Kata Jimin tiba-tiba, membuat Hoseok berhenti tertawa dan Yoongi berhenti menyuap eskrim ke dalam mulutnya.

Jimin mengerling Yoongi takut-takut tapi dia sudah memutuskan akan mengungkapkan alasan sebenarnya pertemuan ini, jadi dia berkata dengan wajah terangkat mantap, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu karena aku ingin bilang bahwa aku menyukai Jungkook. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Jeon Jungkook. Jika dia benar-benar bukan pacarmu, aku ingin menjadi pacarnya. Aku janji akan menjaga dan membahagiakannya. Tapi dia tidak dekat dengan siapapun selain dirimu jadi kumohon bantu aku mendekatinya, sunbaenim. Kumohon.!"

Setelah mengatakan kalimatnya dalam satu tarikan nafas, Jimin menutup mata. Dia akan siap jika Yoongi marah-marah padanya, memukulnya atau apapun. Dia sudah tahu, mendekati Jeon Jungkook akan membutuhkan perjuangan lebih, jadi dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sang mawar hitam walaupun itu artinya dia harus menghadapi orang semacam Min Yoongi.

"Kau…" Jimin merasa telinganya panas mendengar suara berat Min Yoongi yang sangat mengintimidasi, "Baru mengenal Jungkook dan sudah yakin bisa membahagiakanya? Yang benar saja."

Jimin tak berniat membuka mata, tapi dia masih bicara dengan pasti, "A-aku bisa, sunbaenim! Tolong percaya padaku! Aku sangat menyukainya, dia mawar hitamku."

Dia mendengar Hoseok mendengus menahan tawa, sedangkan Yoongi belum memberikan reaksi.

"Kau sudah pernah pacaran?"

"Eoh?" Jimin refleks membuka mata atas pertanyaan itu, menatap Yoongi dengan bingung lalu menjawab, "Belum. Jungkook adalah pacar pertamaku."

Yoongi mengangkat keningnya dengan raut tanpa ekspresi, membuat Jimin menutup matanya lagi.

"Kau menyebut Jungkook itu pacarmu?" suara berat Yoongi terdengar.

"Ca-calon…"

Jimin sudah yakin dia akan mendapat memar di tulang pipinya hari ini, jadi dia sudah bersiap. Wajahnya mengerut waspada, namun alih-alih menerima pukulan, Jimin malah heran mendapati Min Yoongi sedang tertawa pelan tepat saat dia membuka mata.

"Segitu inginnya kau mendapatkannya? Percaya diri sekali." Kata Yoongi.

Jimin tanpa sadar berdiri dari kursi dan menepuk dadanya, "Aku bersungguh-sungguh padanya, sunbaenim…"

Yoongi dan Hoseok sama-sama menahan tawa mereka, membuat Jimin cemberut lalu duduk perlahan. Yoongi kemudian meletakkan sendok eskrim, mengecek ponsel, lalu mulai mengemasi barangnya.

"Aku suka semangatmu itu." Kata Yoongi geli sambil membuka dompet dan meletakkan uang di atas meja, "Jujur saja, Jungkook sangat bergantung padaku sejak kecil karena kami tumbuh bersama. Aku yang menjaganya selama ini, membuatnya sering sekali mengekoriku. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku punya mimpi dan gak bisa terus-terusan berada disisinya. Aku juga ingin Jungkook gak hanya memikirkan aku, Jungkook harus memikirkan hidupnya sendiri. Jadi Jungkook butuh bertemu orang baru agar dia lebih berkembang dan gak hanya mengharapkanku sepanjang hidupnya." Yoongi tersenyum melihat Jimin cemberut cemburu, "Jadi aku akan membantumu."

"Wuah, Jinjja?" Jimin tanpa sadar menggebrak meja, membuat Yoongi lagi-lagi tertawa. Dia mengangguk sembari membungkuk minta maaf pada pengunjung yang sesaat memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku ada urusan, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang." Yoongi berdiri, memutuskan menambahkan beberapa lembar won lagi di atas meja, lalu mengedip pada mereka berdua, "Kali ini aku yang bayar" Katanya dengan nada jenaka membuat Hoseok nyengir, "–Jungkook itu susah di dekati, kau tetap harus berusaha walau aku membantumu. Mengerti? Berjuanglah!"

Setelah Yoongi melangkah keluar dari tempat itu, Hoseok menepuk pundak Jimin keras, "Kau tahu, aku baru saja ingin melarikan diri. Kupikir Yoongi akan mematahkan lehermu karna sudah berani naksir pacarnya. Yoongi itu biasanya galak."

Jimin nyengir, tertawa putus-putus sambil memegang dadanya, "Aku juga sudah rela jika harus pulang tanpa kepala, hyung –dan, kutekankan padamu; Jeon Jungkook itu bukan pacar Yoongi sunbae…

… _Dia calon pacarku_!"

.

.

TBC

[]

* * *

A/N:

Di review chap _kemaren_ aku liat banyak yang nanyain pairing ya. hehe. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ikuti saja alurnya. Oke? Kalo itu berarti banget buat kalian, well, aku kasih hint; **salah satu pairnya adalah NamJin**. Udah? Nikmati saja, yang lain masih rahasia, tar gak bisa main surprise2 lagi dong kita. Biasanya aku sama readersku suka bgt surprise kan? ehe.

 **Dan yang nanyain HBAHS; ini sekolah seni yang memiliki empat jurusan. Design, Drama, Music dan Dance. Mata pelajarannya memakai sistem** _ **kontrak**_ **kayak universitas, jadi siswa bisa memilih mata pelajaran dan kelas yang mereka suka (diluar mata pelajaran umum dan mata pelajaran wajib jurusan). Penggunaan seragam sama atribut sekolah gak terlalu di permasalahkan kecuali di hari-hari penting, jadi anak design suka bgt rombak2 seragam, terus anak dance suka dateng pake baju olahraga ato baju longgar. Anak musik sama anak drama yang paling taat kalo soal seragam.**

.

Enjoy ya, readerdeul… dan aku nungguin **review**.

.

Thank you :*

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	3. Chapter 3

**[High School Love On]**

 **Cast:**

Kim Seok Jin (Design, kelas 3)

Min Yoongi (Musik, kelas 2)

Jung Hoseok (Dance, kelas 2)

Kim Namjoon (Musik, kelas 2)

Park Jimin (Dance, kelas 1)

Kim Taehyung (Design, kelas 1)

Jeon Jungkook (Drama, kelas 1)

 _Other cast. Got7_

 **Genre:** Romance, High School AU, Slice of Life.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Congratulation BTS for winning Album of The Year in MMA**_

 _ **ARMY are super proud**_

* * *

 _Tiga._

.

Jeon Jungkook selalu merasa Min Yoongi adalah rumahnya, tempat dimana dia akan pulang saat dunia membuatnya lelah, tempat dimana dia akan mencari kehangatan saat dinginnya kehidupan menusuk hingga ketulang-tulang, tempat dimana dia akan mengungkap keluh menakrif kesah saat tak ada tempat lain sanggup menerima.

Min Yoongi selalu menjadi pahlawan untuk Jeon Jungkook. Setiap melihat lelaki itu, Jungkook tahu hatinya menghangat hingga yakin bisa menghadapi apapun yang menghadangnya nanti. Setiap lelaki itu memeluknya, Jungkook tahu dia akan baik-baik saja dan dunia akan berputar seperti semestinya.

Mengapa dan sejak kapan?

Well, Dia mengingat sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, pertama kali Min Yoongi masuk ke hidupnya.

Min Yoongi si anak tunggal penghuni rumah mewah di seberang rumahnya yang kecil sederhana adalah tipe anak konglomerat yang tidak suka membuka diri pada siapapun termasuk tetangganya. Mereka adalah keluarga yang tinggal dalam kungkungan tembok tinggi dan pagar emas. Orang tua Min jarang bersosialisasi –bukan tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Hanya terlihat seminggu sekali dengan mobil mewah yang keluar masuk atau di antar taksi, turun dengan koper-koper, tas kerja dan raut wajah lelah. Sering sekali tidak ada dirumah.

Min Yoongi, anak mereka bersikap hampir sama. Pergi ke sekolah diantar mobil yang kacanya tertutup, naik ke dalam mobil sebelum pintu pagar emas mereka terbuka, dan turun setelah tertutup. Tak pernah bergaul dengan anak-anak kompleks yang suka berkeliling naik sepeda tiap sore, tidak sekolah di sekolah murah dekat situ seperti kebanyakan tetangganya. Dia anak orang kaya yang punya rumah seluas lapangan sepak bola hingga tak perlu jalan-jalan keluar hanya untuk naik sepeda, si kecil Min biasa bersepeda di dalam rumah hanya karena malas berjalan kaki dari tangga rumahnya menuju dapur. Dia sekolah di sekolah dasar swasta mahal yang punya seragam untuk empat musim dan harus membawa gadget ke sekolah.

Jeon Jungkook bahkan tak pernah bermimpi akan berteman dengan si kecil Min Yoongi. Saat itu dia kelas lima, Yoongi kelas enam. Jungkook terlalu kecil untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi di rumahnya. Seingatnya, mamanya berteriak-teriak dari kamar pada pukul empat dini hari. Jungkook terbangun, menatap kamarnya yang gelap dengan perasaan ingin menangis yang dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia perlu merasakan perasaan tidak menyenangkan ini. Jungkook tidak tahu, itu tanda yang memberitahunya bahwa kejadian itu akan mengubah hidupnya.

Jungkook berjalan keluar kamar sambil menyeret baju tidur yang kebesaran, itu kaus lama papanya, berwarna hitam dengan tulisan _Klub Jantung Sehat_ dari beludru merah yang hampir botak. Baju itu nyaman, kainnya dingin sehingga Jungkook suka sekali memakainya saat tidur.

Dia tidak mengerti mengapa mamanya menangis, mengata-ngatai sang papa dengan makian yang Jungkook tidak pernah dengar bahkan dari Jingoo sekalipun, teman sekelasnya yang berbadan besar dan suka sok preman, padahal menurut Jungkook, Jingoo adalah anak kelas lima yang paling kaya akan pembendaharaan kata makian korea.

Jungkook juga tidak mengerti kenapa mamanya kemudian menangis, tidak berteriak-teriak lagi dan malah bicara sangat lembut sambil menahan lengan sang papa dari mengepak baju-bajunya di koper besar.

Papanya keluar dari kamar, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jungkook menatap orang tuanya dengan bingung sekaligus sedih. Sang papa berjongkok, mengusak rambut hitam lurus Jungkook yang diwariskannya dengan sayang lalu mengecup dahi anaknya lama sekali.

Lelaki dewasa itu hanya mengucapkan, "Maafkan papa, Kookie." Menghela nafas berat lalu melangkah pergi bersama koper kelabunya. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang tidak mengerti mengapa air matanya jatuh saat mamanya keluar dari kamar dalam keadaan rambut acak-acakan dan wajah cemong dengan air mata, menjeritkan nama papanya agar kembali. Tapi pintu putih rumah mereka tetap tertutup setelah sang papa menutupnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, tak pernah kembali. Walaupun masih belia, Jungkook sudah cukup pintar untuk mengerti bahwa papanya tak akan kembali lagi pada mereka.

Padahal Jungkook sangat berharap papanya kemudian muncul dari pintu sambil tersenyum jenaka, mamanya berhenti berteriak dan malah menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Berharap mereka hanya bersandiwara untuk mengejutkan sang putra di hari ulang tahun. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Hingga dewasa nanti Jungkook berjanji tidak akan pernah mau merayakan ulang tahun.

Apa itu ulang tahun? Jungkook tidak ingat dan tidak peduli. Karena di hari yang harusnya dirinya menjadi raja sehari, malah menorehkan luka yang tidak akan pernah Jungkook lupakan sampai kapanpun.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Min Yoongi terbangun oleh kejutan yang paling tak pernah diinginkannya. Yang jelas bukan karena mama papanya pulang ke rumah; itu hal bagus, mengingat harusnya mereka ada di Jepang seminggu penuh ini. Meskipun heran, tapi Yoongi senang saat orang tuanya di rumah. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah mengapa ada satu orang asing berada di antara mereka, duduk di dekat mamanya, sedang menggigit sandwich sebagai sarapan. Terlihat takut-takut dan tidak nyaman saat mamanya membelai rambut hitam itu dengan sayang.

Siapa dia?

Mau apa dia disini?

Mengapa mamanya sekarang malah mengurus anak kecil itu, bukan dirinya?

Yoongi mengerling papanya, berharap mendapati sang orang tua laki-laki juga menghakimi anak itu dengan tatapan tidak suka, seperti dirinya. Tapi sebaliknya, papanya malah sedang sibuk menuangkan susu di gelas tinggi kemudian menyorongkannya pada anak itu dengan hati-hati sambil tersenyum lebar.

Siapa anak keluarga Min disini?

"Namanya Jungkookie. Akan tinggal di rumah kita sampai neneknya datang menjemput. Nah, sementara mama papa pergi ke Jepang besok, Yoongi jaga Kookie ya? Sayang sama Kookie ya? Anggap saja Kookie ini adik Yoongi, kasihan Kookie, mamanya sakit."

Begitu kata mama dan papanya saat Yoongi bertanya dengan kaki menghentak tentang siapa setan kecil yang berani masuk ke istananya dan merebut perhatian orang tua yang bahkan Yoongi saja jarang sekali mendapatkannya.

 _Mamanya sakit_ adalah alasan yang selalu di tekankan oleh orang tua Min setiap anak tunggal mereka merengek tentang mengapa Jungkook belum keluar dari rumah mereka bahkan setelah sebulan. Mereka pernah bilang neneknya akan menjemput, tapi mana? Tak ada seorangpun yang datang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka untuk mengambil Jungkook. Malah sekarang orang tuanya menyediakan satu kamar di samping kamar Yoongi untuk Jungkook, ditata sedemikian rupa agar Jungkook betah di sana. Terlihat seperti Jungkook akan di paku permanen di dalam rumah itu, berdampingan dengan Yoongi.

Oh, tidak.

Yoongi tidak pernah menyukai ide itu. Yoongi terbiasa menikmati semua harta orang tua untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia bebas menyuruh sana sini, meminta ini itu, melakukan apapun yang dia suka. Tapi semenjak ada Jungkook, orang tuanya akan memikirkan kembali apa yang Yoongi minta, menanyai Jungkook apakah anak lelaki itu menginginkan hal yang sama. Jika Jungkook _iya_ , Yoongi mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Jika _tidak_ , berbagai kemungkinan akan dipikirkan; apakah barang itu penting untuk Yoongi, apa Yoongi benar-benar membutuhkannya atau tidak. Semuanya menjadi serba menyebalkan, membuat Yoongi berpikir tentang kenapa harus keluarga mereka yang menampung anak tetangga ini. Kalau mamanya sakit, memangnya kenapa? Kalau dia tidak punya keluarga, memangnya kenapa?

Tak seperti harapan orang tuanya, Yoongi tak pernah ramah pada Jungkook. Dia akan ditinggalkan, di bentak, bahkan pernah dimaki lalu mengancam Jungkook untuk tidak memberitahukan semua itu pada orang tuanya. Yoongi tak pernah peduli ketika Jungkook pulang dari sekolah dengan baju basah kuyup padahal di luar tidak hujan. Juga saat melihat luka memar di tulang pipi Jungkook, Yoongi hanya menatapnnya sinis sambil berdesis, "Kau mulai sok jagoan ya di sekolah?". Atau saat dia melihat Jungkook keluar dari kamar dengan mata sembab, Yoongi berdecih, mengatai Jungkook "Cengeng."

Lalu pada suatu hari di bulan januari, Yoongi saat itu baru masuk smp, dia mendengar sesuatu yang entah harus di dengarnya atau tidak. Papa mamanya baru pulang dari Inggris dan Yoongi ingin menemui mereka, untuk sekedar minta uang atau menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting.

Yoongi gengsi bilang bahwa dia merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

Waktu itu, pintu kamar orang tuanya tidak tertutup dengan baik, membuat Yoongi bisa melihat mamanya sedang menatap cemas papanya yang sedang bicara pada seseorang di telpon.

Yoongi tidak begitu mengerti tentang beberapa istilah yang tak pernah di dengar sebelumnya, seperti _adopsi_ , _perceraian_ dan hal lain, tapi Yoongi sudah cukup besar untuk paham inti pembicaraan itu.

Yoongi paham mengapa Jeon Jungkook tinggal dengan mereka selama ini. Yoongi paham apa yang membuat Jungkook menangis setiap malam sambil menatapi rumah kecilnya di depan sana yang gelap dan kosong.

Si kecil Jeon sebatang kara. Papanya pergi entah kemana, neneknya yang mereka bilang akan datang menjemput sebenarnya tak pernah ada. Jungkook adalah anak hasil kawin lari orang tuanya, mereka sudah meninggalkan keluarga serta sanak saudara. Tak ada keluarga, tak ada teman. Tetangganya tak ada yang berminat mengasuh Jungkook, menutup pintu saat disodorkan permintaan tolong. Masing-masing mengintipi Jungkook dari lubang-lubang kecil di jendela mereka.

Jungkook kecil berdiri di depan rumahnya di bawah hujan, menangis meratapi mobil putih yang baru saja membawa mamanya yang sakit pergi.

Orang tua Min yang baru pulang dari luar kota melihat si anak kecil, merasa iba lalu mengajaknya ke rumah.

Dan soal penyakit mamanya, Ibu Jeon tidak menderita penyakit fisik, tapi mental. Stress karena lelaki yang sangat dia cintai hingga rela meninggalkan orang tuanya sendiri kini pergi. Mereka sudah sering bertengkar, Ibu Jeon acap kali cemburu berlebihan dan suaminya adalah tipe lelaki yang tidak suka ditekan. Di pertengkaran yang sudah kesekian kalinya, sang suami memutuskan pergi, meninggalkannya bersama satu-satunya buah cinta mereka. Wanita itu menangis berhari-hari di kamar, tidak bicara pada Jungkook, tidak mengurusnya pergi sekolah, bahkan Jungkook setiap hari membeli makanan di kantin sekolah untuk dibawanya pulang.

Jungkook merawat mamanya sekaligus mengurus dirinya sendiri. Hingga seminggu kemudian, tangisan mamanya mulai berubah menjadi tawa penuh derita. Jungkook menangis melihat mamanya menolak bicara padanya, dan malah bicara pada foto pernikahan, vas bunga, bahkan gantungan kunci.

Jungkook sudah semenderita itu, lalu tega sekali Yoongi menambah rasa sakitnya. Jungkook tak pernah mengeluh, tak pernah menangis di depannya, tak pernah mengasihani diri sendiri. Membuat Yoongi semakin merasa bersalah.

Itulah mengapa darah Yoongi mendidih ketika menemukan Jeon Jungkook sedang di kelilingi tiga laki-laki berseragam sd di belakang sekolah. Mereka memukul Jungkook di perut hingga batuk-batuk, menyiramnya dengan sirup es dalam plastik, kemudian mulai dikata-katai _anak orang gila._

Yoongi menerjang mereka bertiga, memukuli tanpa ampun hingga ketiganya lari terbirit-birit menerima amukan itu. Yoongi memeluk Jungkook, menyuruhnya menangis jika memang ingin menangis, Yoongi tak akan mengatainya cengeng lagi. Yoongi tahu, Jungkook adalah anak paling kuat di dunia ini, dia menanggung semua penderitaan hidup sendirian. Hingga Yoongi bersumpah mulai saat itu, dia akan menjaga Jungkook, menemaninya menghadapi kesulitan, dan tak akan meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi.

Jungkook tak begitu ingat, namun sepertinya sejak saat itu Jungkook menggantungkan dirinya pada Yoongi, mengikutinya kemana-mana, bermanja-manja padanya hingga berpikir untuk menikahinya nanti. Jungkook selalu rindu pada mama dan papanya, tapi ketika dia berkata begitu, Yoongi akan memeluknya erat sampai tertidur, membisikkan, "Kita akan baik-baik saja jika bersama."

Jungkook percaya kata-kata itu. Karena, walaupun sedikit terlambat, Min Yoongi adalah pahlawannya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

Jungkook mengerjap bingung ketika mendorong pintu studio Yoongi hingga terbuka, menampilkan Min Yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan gitarnya. Duduk di sofa sambil mememangku kaki. Yang membuatnya heran adalah Park Jimin yang entah sejak kapan di izinkan masuk ke dalam sini. Setahu Jungkook hanya dirinya yang mendapat izin _nongkrong_ di studio Yoongi –lagipula, sejak kapan Yoongi kenal lelaki aneh yang berteriak di depan siswa lain tentang betapa dia menyukai Jungkook?

Cepat-cepat Jungkook duduk di samping Yoongi, mengerling tidak suka pada Jimin yang sudah tersenyum sejak pertama kali Jungkook masuk menginjakkan kaki disana.

"Ngapain dia disini?" Bisik Jungkook

"Siapa?" Yoongi pura-pura bingung, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling seolah bukan Jimin yang dimaksudkan Jungkook.

"Dia, hyung!" Jungkook terpaksa menunjuk Jimin dengan dagunya, membuat Jimin semakin tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Oh, Jimin.." Yoongi kembali sibuk dengan gitarnya, "Aku kelepasan bicara, berjanji pada Hoseok akan membuat mash up untuk performance pertama dance crew barunya. Jimin disuruh kesini untuk menghantuiku agar gak lupa janji."

Jungkook ingin sekali protes, tapi karena Yoongi terlihat tak ingin membahasnya lagi, Jungkook hanya bisa mendelik pada Jimin yang masih setia tersenyum lalu bersandar di sofa, memeluk lengan Yoongi.

"Aku belum makan siang," Rengeknya, berusaha mengabaikan Jimin yang sedang menatap mereka cemburu.

Mendengar itu Yoongi menatapnya marah, kemudian berkata dengan keras, "Jimin, temani Jungkook makan di kantin!"

Jimin baru saja ingin membalas, "Siap bos!" dengan suara tak kalah keras, tapi Jungkook sudah menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Gak mau. Aku mau makan denganmu, hyung." Membuat Jimin langsung kehilangan semangatnya.

Jimin mulai membaca majalah sekolah ketika dia mendengar Yoongi berkata dengan lembut pada Jungkook, "Makan dengan Jimin ya? Aku sedang banyak tugas."

Jungkook membalas, "Aku gak akan makan kalau bukan denganmu."

Yoongi menghelas nafas berat lalu meletakkan gitarnya di meja. Dia menatap Jungkook dengan ekspresi geli, "Baiklah. Kita makan bertiga–" Jungkook baru ingin protes tentang dia ingin makan berdua saja tanpa Jimin, tapi Yoongi sudah meremas pergelangan tangannya, "Jimin juga belum makan siang. Dan jangan bersikap manja begitu, kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Bagaimana kalau nanti Jimin gak suka padamu lagi?"

Jungkook berekspresi seakan berkata _Aku gak peduli_ , sedangkan Jimin menyahut sambil tersenyum malu-malu, "Aku tetap menyukai Jungkook, hyung. Lagipula sikap manjanya itu seperti anak anjing paling manis di dunia."

Si obyek gombal murahan itu mendelik jijik, bergumam "Ew~" lalu melenggang pergi keluar dari ruang studio sambil menyeret Yoongi.

Sedangkan sang hyung sudah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menertawai keduanya. Dia hanya pasrah saat Jungkook menarik lengannya, mengancungkan jempol sembunyi-sembunyi pada Jimin yang menyusul mereka di belakang.

Sepertinya perjuangan cinta Park Jimin akan lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkannya.

.

.

* * *

Kim Namjoon tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya harus berada di antara teman-teman Jin sekarang ini.

Ini hari kamis, hari dimana dirinya sengaja mengosongkan jadwal kelas siang agar bisa menikmati masa-masa remajanya; dia bisa saja duduk di dalam ruang musik andalannya untuk bisa memainkan nada sembarangan, siapa tahu dari nada-nada itu, bisa tercetus ide untuk lagu barunya. Atau Namjoon ingin mencoba makan siang di kedai ayam goreng keju yang baru dibuka seminggu yang lalu, menyantap makanan orang barat yang di lengkapi soda dan eskrim, sambil menatap jalanan dari jendela kacanya yang tinggi. Atau Namjoon ingin pergi bermain di game station seperti anak muda lainnya, bisa sok-sok jadi pembalap motor atau mobil, bertingkah seolah penempak professional, atau sekedar mencoba keberuntungan dan skill mengambil boneka.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu di hari minggu. Siapa bilang hari minggu adalah harinya bersantai? Hari minggu adalah hari dimana anak sekolahan yang tinggal sendirian seperti Kim Namjoon menjadi pembantu untuk dirinya sendiri; mengatur rumah yang berantakan bak kapal pecah, mencuci pakaian yang bertumpuk di keranjang, mencuci piring yang berjamur karena ditinggal kotor seminggu, belum ditambah dengan tugas-tugas sekolah yang akan diperiksa besoknya. Guru-guru licik, memberi tugas di hari sabtu untuk di kumpul di hari senin, kemudian sambil tersenyum mengucapkan, "Enjoy your weekend!"

Tapi kamis kali ini, Kim Namjoon berakhir berdiri dengan hati dongkol di tengah ruang design, menggaruk rambutnya salah tingkah karena semua yang ada di dalam sana menatapnya seakan dirinya adalah teroris yang menyerahkan diri.

"Ngapain kau disini?" Yang bertanya dengan suara sinis itu adalah Jin Kim, menatap Namjoon dengan heran sekaligus tidak senang. Lelaki itu mengatainya _feminin_ kemarin dulu, menantangnya dengan banmal, lalu sekarang berani sekali muncul lagi.

"Kau pikir aku mau kesini?" Suara tinggi Namjoon yang terdengar kesal malah membuat Jin semakin tidak menginginkan keberadaannya. Tidak masalah, Namjoon juga tidak datang untuk Jin, "Aku dipaksa Jiyong saem."

Jin baru akan berdiri, mengusir Namjoon keluar atau semacamnya karena membawa-bawa Jiyong sejak kemarin dulu. Tapi Sandeul sudah bergerak lebih dulu, menahan pundak Jin kemudian berdiri di depan Namjoon.

"Kau disuruh kemari? Untuk apa?" tanya lelaki yang hari ini rambutnya berwarna biru dan putih, membuat Namjoon menatapnya ngeri. Padahal baru kemarin dulu dia terlihat tampan dengan rambut coklat.

"Aku disuruh belajar berjalan." Jawab Namjoon, kesal dan malu.

"Kau sudah tujuh belas tahun dan gak tau cara berjalan?" Tanya Sandeul tidak mengerti. Di belakangnya Jin tertawa meremehkan, dia kembali pada pekerjaan awalnya yaitu memperhatikan seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta, datang pada mereka meminta untuk di make over.

Namjoon menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Maksudku, berjalan sebagai model."

Sandeul dan semua orang disana selain Jin menggumam _aahh~_

Sandeul menepuk pundak Namjoon, "Duduklah dulu," dia mengerling Jin yang terlihat tak mau tahu kemudian berkata, "Aku akan mengajarkanmu, tapi aku sedang makan siang. Kau gak masalah harus menunggu?"

Namjoon bergumam ringan, "No problem." Kemudian duduk di dekat Sandeul di salah satu sofa.

"Nasi kotak?" Sandeul menawarkan sekotak kecil nasi dengan ayam dan saus dari gerai makanan cepat saji milik kakek gendut berjenggot putih, Namjoon menggeleng sopan.

Perhatian Namjoon dan Sandeul tertuju pada Jin yang sedang menarik-narik pelan seragam yang dikenakan siswa cewek. Dilihat dari hardcase gitar yang menyender di dinding dekat gadis itu berdiri, sepertinya dia siswa jurusan musik. Namjoon mendengus menyadarinya.

Anggota kru yang lain sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, ada yang sedang konsentrasi menempel potongan-potongan segi empat kain pada buku album lalu mulai menuliskan jenis kain itu, ada yang sedang menjahit bulu warna kuning pada sepatu hak tinggi dan ada yang cuma bermain-main dengan kamera SLR.

"Walaupun tomboy, kau harus menjaga penampilanmu." Omel Jin pada si siswa cewek yang hanya nyengir menanggapinya, "Celana olahraga di pakai di bawah rok hanya saat kau harus melakukan kegiatan yang berpotensi menyibak rokmu. Jangan pakai tiap hari." Jin mendorong kening gadis itu.

"Rok lipit-lipit untuk seragam sekolah kita ini jelek sekali kalau panjang," Jin bergumam, menyuruh salah satu anggota krunya yang sedang memotret tas yang terpajang di rak sudut untuk melemparkan pita ukuran padanya.

Si tukang foto amatiran itu melemparkan apa yang Jin mau, kemudian sang ketua kru mulai berjongkok di depan gadis yang dari tadi berdiri.

"Aku akan memotong rokmu 12 senti di atas lutut." Jin mendongak, menatap gadis itu, "Gak masalah?"

Si siswa cewek mengangguk bersemangat, "Potong saja." Katanya.

Jin menyuruh gadis itu melepas roknya, meninggalkan celana olahraga hitam yang sedari tadi dipakainya di bawah rok, hal yang membuat Jin semakin mengomelinya.

Namjoon bersandar di sofa sambil menguap, menatap Jin yang sedang memotong rok dengan gunting besar diatas meja. Dia semakin merindukan siang bebasnya yang berharga.

Setelah merapikan rok itu dalam waktu singkat seperti profesional, Jin menyuruh gadis itu pergi ke ruang menjahit untuk mengenakannya, juga melepas celana olahraga. Semantara itu Namjoon mendesis sinis melihat Jin mengeluarkan peralatan make up-nya dari lemari di samping rak. Jin mendengarnya, tapi mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan apapun yang _berbau_ Kim Namjoon.

Si siswa cewek keluar dari ruang menjahit dengan rok yang sekarang pendek hingga ke paha, dia menarik-narik rok itu ke bawah dengan canggung, "Apa ini gak terlalu pendek?" tanyanya pada Jin.

Jin menggeleng mantap, menarik gadis itu ke sisinya, "Pakai ini." Jin memaksa gadis itu memakai sweater sekolah entah milik siapa, "Memakai sweater yang satu ukuran lebih besar dari ukuran aslimu akan membuatmu terlihat manis. Duduklah, kau butuh make up."

"Apa?" Gadis tomboy itu memekik ragu, "Gak perlu make up."

Namjoon mendengus. Cewek saja menolak memakai make up, tapi lihat Jin? Dia full make up, lebih dari cewek. Pikir Namjoon.

"Kubilang, duduk!" titah Jin galak, "Kau yang datang kesini dan minta bantuanku, jadi patuhi aku."

Gadis itu patuh dengan setengah hati, ragu-ragu memejamkan mata saat Jin sudah siap dengan alat-alat kecantikannya. Dia dengan sedih membiarkan Jin mengoleskan semua hal asing itu ke wajahnya, memekik tertahan saat Jin mencoba merapikan alisnya.

"Kita pakai warna nude agar terlihat natural –kau bisa diam gak sih?" kata Jin keras sambil memukul lutut gadis itu yang dari tadi gemetar, mengundang tawa gemas dari Sandeul. Namjoon menatap kakak kelasnya heran, bagian mana yang lucu dari yang Jin lakukan?

Jin memoleskan lip gloss merah muda ke bibir gadis itu, meratakannya dengan jari kelingking lalu bergumam, "Sudah selesai."

Belum terbuka sempurna mata si _korban_ make over, dia sudah di tarik ke depan cermin satu badan disudut. Berdiri menatap bayangannya sendiri. Jin berharap dia akan berkata, "Astaga. Apa ini benar-benar aku? cantik sekali." Seperti yang terjadi di film-film, tapi ternyata kebalikannya, si siswa cewek malah hampir menangis.

"Aku akan ditertawakan." Katanya.

Langsung saja Jin memukul pelan kepala gadis itu, "Diam. Jadi cantik saja malu, kok waktu jelek malah percaya diri.?"

Sandeul tertawa lagi, kali ini Namjoon tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa juga. Walaupun tak ingin diakuinya, Namjoon tahu si siswa cewek itu jadi sedikit lebih cantik dan manis dari pada pertama kali Namjoon melihatnya. Berkat Jin dan semua kegilaannya sebagai seorang pria.

Jin terlihat mulai memainkan rambut panjang hitam yang selalu di kuncir kuda, menyisirnya lalu membiarkannya tergerai.

Gadis itu refleks menghindar waktu Jin mengambil gunting untuk memotong ujung-ujung rambutnya.

"Trim ujung-ujung rambut setiap tiga bulan sekali, rambutmu akan sehat." Kata Jin sambil menahan kepala gadis itu, "Aku gak akan membuatkanmu poni seperti permintaanmu, membiarkan dahi terlihat akan membuat seseorang tampak fresh, garis mata akan terlihat naik secara alami –nah, sudah selesai."

Jin tersenyum pada si cewek yang sekarang sedang malu-malu namun cemas. Dia takut teman-temannya akan membicarakan penampilan barunya. Si gadis tomboy yang biasanya sudah puas hanya dengan mengenakan seragam, rambut di kucir, dan bedak bayi, hari itu menjadi berbeda; Kulit wajahnya terlihat bagus karena make up, garis matanya tegas karena eyeliner, dan bibirnya memerah karena lipstick dan lipgloss. Sekarang roknya pendek sampai ke paha, kemeja seragamnya di tumpuk sweater kebesaran, dan rambutnya lurus terurai. Dan semua itu hanya karena dia sedang jatuh cinta. Jin hampir tertawa saat pertama kali mendengar alasan itu, setuju bahwa cinta bisa mengubah segalanya; duri menjadi bunga, hitam menjadi pink, dan si cewek tomboy menjadi cantik.

"Jangan malu! Kau cantik! Dan jangan kau berani-berani jadi jorok lagi, kau itu wanita!." Tukas Jin keras, "Aku akan membunuhmu ditempat kalau itu sampai terjadi. Salahmu sendiri minta tolong padaku."

Jin duduk di sofa di depan Sandeul saat si cewek jurusan musik pergi, melanjutkan sketsa tuxedo ke lima yang di gambarnya hari ini. Dia masih belum bisa menentukan tuxedo seperti apa yang akan cocok dengan modelnya.

Sedangkan Namjoon memperhatikan Jin yang sedang menggoyang-goyangkan pensilnya sambil berpikir. Kalau diingat, Jin bilang sweater kebesaran akan membuat seseorang tampak manis. Apa karena itu Namjoon melihat Jin sedikit lebih manis dari biasanya? Baru saja Namjoon sadari, lelaki itu mengenakan sweater rajut warna baby blue kebesaran sampai menutupi sebagian tangan. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink pucat hari ini terlihat lebih terang dan cantik, bibirnya penuh berwarna kemerahan yang tidak mencolok. Sangat pas di wajah putih mulusnya.

"Apa?"

Namjoon berkedip-kedip mendengar obyek perhatiannya menyahut. Dia membalas menantang Jin, "Apa?"

Jin memutar bola mata kesal, "Kenapa kau memandangiku? Mau berkelahi?"

"Ayo, memangnya kau bisa berkelahi?!" Namjoon sudah berdiri dari tempatnya, begitu juga Jin yang baru saja melempar buku sketsanya di atas kursi.

"Sudahlah." kata Sandeul jengah melihat tingkah dua orang ini. "Aku akan mengajarkanmu caranya berjalan. Cepatlah.."

Dari pada ribut, lebih baik cepat dilerai. Menyebalkan sekali mendengar mereka bertengkar tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting.

.

.

* * *

"Oi! Park Jimin!"

Jimin mengutuk suara Taehyung yang datang dari pintu kantin, padahal dirinya sedang khusyuk memandangi mawar hitamnya makan. Sedangkan sang mawar hitam terus-terusan bergerak tidak nyaman karena di pandangi, berulang kali mencoba bicara pada Yoongi tapi tidak ditanggapi dengan baik.

Kim Taehyung bergabung dengan semangkuk ramen dan sekaleng cola, tersenyum sumringah pada mereka semua.

"Boleh aku gabung, sunbaenim?" Taehyung meminta izin Yoongi yang disambut anggukan ringan.

Jungkook sebenarnya tidak begitu nyaman makan dengan banyak orang, dia terbiasa makan berdua saja dengan Yoongi, atau dengan mama dan papa Min. Tetapi dari pada merasa canggung karena tatapan Jimin, lebih baik jika ada Taehyung disana. Taehyung bisa saja mengalihkan perhatian Jimin, atau Jungkook bisa saja bicara dengannya.

Seperti sekarang, hidung Jimin mengerut cemburu ketika Jungkook berkomentar pada makanan pesanan Kim Taehyung, padahal dirinya yang sedari tadi duduk disana tak di komentari apapun.

"Menu makan siangmu terlihat akan menyakiti ususmu. Mamamu tidak membuatkan bekal lagi?" Begitu Jungkook berkomentar pada ramen dan cola Kim Taehyung.

Sahabat Park Jimin itu hanya tertawa, "Mama sedang sakit jadi gak sempat membuat sarapan."

"Astaga!" yang menjerit kaget itu adalah Park Jimin. Sendok dan sumpitnya diletakkan di piring dengan gerakan berlebihan, "Kenapa gak bilang padaku kalau tante sakit.?"

Taehyung tertawa riang, mengusak rambut Jimin dengan brutal, "Mama cuma flu. Tidak perlu secemas itu."

"Tetap saja!" Jimin bersikeras, mencoba memperbaiki rambutnya "Aku akan menjenguknya pulang sekolah nanti!"

Taehyung mengangguk ditengah usahanya menerima ramen panas di mulutnya, "Kau bisa pergi sendiri kan? Aku masih ada janji dengan kru design sore ini." Katanya, kemudian mengerling Jungkook setelah memastikan Jimin setuju akan datang sendiri ke rumahnya, "Kau juga ikut ya? Kami harus mengukurmu."

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya untuk mengecek jadwal, setelah itu mengangguk.

Taehyung tersenyum, meneguk cola dinginnya, "Setelah pertemuan, kau mau nonton?"

"Nonton?" Jungkook terpaku, menatap Taehyung yang balas menatapnya antusias.

Di sebelah mereka Yoongi mengangkat kening heran, dia mematai sikap Jungkook juga senyum Taeyung yang terlihat ramah. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang akan Jungkook lakukan selanjutnya.

Jimin terkejut dengan ajakan itu. Taehyung sahabatnya, yang tahu dirinya menyukai Jungkook, sekarang sedang mengajak mawar hitamnya nonton? Apa itu sebuah ajakan kencan?

Jimin berdehem, "Be-berdua?"

Jungkook mengerling Jimin, menunggu jawaban Taehyung. Ia penasaran apa tujuan Taehyung mengajaknya nonton. Apa memang hanya berdua? Atau…

"Enggak.." Jawab Taehyung ringan, dia menepuk punggung sahabatnya yang baru saja menghela nafas lega, "Bersama teman-teman kru. Ini pertama kali kami bertemu dan bekerja dalam tim, jadi kami akan merayakannya dengan nonton bersama, kebetulan semua anggota gak ada kelas sore hari ini. Yugyeom akan ikut, jadi aku mau mengajak Jungkook juga."

Jungkook tertawa, membuat Jimin hampir tidak bernafas selama beberapa detik karena terpesona. Untung saja Yoongi segera menepuk pundaknya.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut." Katanya.

Taehyung mengangguk puas, sedangkan Jungkook mengerling Yoongi seakan berkata, _Aku memang harus ikut kan?_

Yoongi mengangguk samar.

Ya, memang sudah saatnya Jungkook perlahan lepas darinya. Jungkook harus punya dunianya sendiri, bukan malah berputar-putar di sekitar Yoongi. Dan dia senang ada orang lain seperti Kim Taehyung yang bisa dengan cepat membuat Jungkook merasa tidak canggung dengan orang lain. Bahkan tadi adalah pertama kalinya Jungkook mengomentari seseorang selain dirinya, dan itu pada Kim Taehyung.

Yoongi mengerling keduanya yang sekarang seperti sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri; Taehyung masih berusaha menghabiskan ramen panasnya sedangkan Jungkook sedang menertawainya.

Yoongi mengerling Jimin yang sedang menatapi Jungkook takjub. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat mawar hitamnya tertawa sekeras ini, walaupun bukan karena dirinya.

Yoongi mendesis. Apakah keputusannya membantu Park Jimin ini salah? Apakah Jimin bukan orang yang akan membawa Jungkook bertemu mimpi-mimpinya? Apakah seharusnya Yoongi membantu Taehyung dan bukan Jimin? Atau memang harusnya Yoongi tak perlu ikut campur, karena Jungkook sudah tumbuh besar, menjadi lelaki remaja yang bisa memilih yang baik dan tidak baik untuknya sendiri. Bukan Jeon Jungkook kecil yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di punggungnya setiap bertemu orang baru.

Yoongi menatap sekilas adik kecilnya, tersenyum menyadari bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook mengabaikannya…

…hanya karena seorang Kim Taehyung yang sedang bercerita tentang film kucing kesukaannya.

.

.

TBC

[]

* * *

 **PENTING!**

 **Nah, buat itsathenazi…. atau ada yang lain yang ngga nyaman dengan kata, "Gak" atau "enggak." Dan minta menggantinya dengan kata, "Tidak"**

Well… itulah kenapa aku bilang di chap 1 kalo model bahasa HSLO ini adalah model bahasa novel terjemahan Percy Jackson. Sudah pernah baca? Belum? Oke Jadi Novel terjemahan PJ menggunakan kata "Gak" "Sih" "kok" "deh" karena penerjemahnya ingin mengalihkan Bahasa Inggris _gaul_ ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Seperti, menerjemahkan "ain't" menjadi "Enggak."

Walaupun dari beberapa review novel terjemahan Percy Jackson, ada yang nggak suka dengan model penerjemahan seperti ini karna menganggap terjemahannya _terlalu gaul_. Tapi aku malah suka, karena menurut aku, dengan begitu unsur humornya nyampe dan bahasanya jadi lebih ringan.

Kalo aku sih, baca Percy Jackson bisa langsung ngakak di bagian-bagian lucu-lucunya, kayak waktu Percy Jackson nasehatin Hermes di buku ke 5, terus Hermes marah dan PJ bilang, "Mampus deh." Aku asli ngakak sampe sakit perut. Sedangkan kalo baca Harry Potter buku 1, yang Harry bilang ke Dudley, "Kasihan toilet, belum pernah kemasukan benda lain yang lebih mengerikan dari pada kepalamu," setelah kelar baca baru aku sadar, _oohhh,, tadi itu si Harry ngelawak ya?_

 **TAPI AKU TETEP NO. 1 FAN OF HARRY POTTER. FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM SUDAH TAYANG! NONTON YA!** ekhem, maap!

Dan karena HSLO bercerita tentang anak skolahan, jadi aku mau bahasanya gak terlalu kaku. penggunaan kata "Enggak" atau "Gak" hanya digunakan antar teman atau yang sudah dekat. Ini bukan soal setara atau enggaknya kata satu dengan kata yang lain, tapi soal penggunaannya. Nah, aku sudah memikirkan dengan baik hal-hal yang aku gunakan dalam FF ku, jadi kesimpulannya, **aku gak akan mengganti "Gak" dengan "Tidak" atau mengganti model bahasa atau semacamya.**

Maaf ya kalo kalian tidak nyaman.

Terima kasih.

.

OYA! CONGRATZ BTS FOR WINNING ALBUM OF THE YEAR IN MMA. IAM SUPERRRRRRR PROUD! ARMY LOVE Y'GUYS...

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	4. Chapter 4

**[High School Love On]**

 **Cast:**

Kim Seok Jin (Design, kelas 3)

Min Yoongi (Musik, kelas 2)

Jung Hoseok (Dance, kelas 2)

Kim Namjoon (Musik, kelas 2)

Park Jimin (Dance, kelas 1)

Kim Taehyung (Design, kelas 1)

Jeon Jungkook (Drama, kelas 1)

 _Other cast. Got7_

 **Genre:** Romance, High School AU, Slice of Life.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Empat._

.

Park Jimin adalah seorang anak dari keluarga _broken home_. Ayah dan ibunya berpisah sejak umurnya enam tahun –hampir sekitar sebelas tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu, Park Jimin masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti alasan mengapa tiba-tiba ayahnya pindah ke Seoul dan ibunya menetap di Busan. Dia terlalu muda untuk memahami arti air mata sang ibu yang dilihatnya hampir setiap malam. Untung saja ibunya selalu berhenti menangis, menggantinya dengan senyum haru ketika Jimin datang padanya dengan selembar tisu. Mereka akan berpelukan lama dan berakhir dengan makan malam yang lezat atau eskrim coklat kesukaan Jimin atau tertidur sambil berpelukan jika Jimin menemukan ibunya menangis tengah malam.

Tidak pergi begitu saja, ayahnya sering mengirimi Jimin mainan setiap bulan dari Seoul. Dia senang sekali ketika pak pos memberikannya bungkusan dengan kertas kado warna biru langit pada ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Isinya adalah sepatu olahraga warna merah. Jimin menyukainya –Jimin menyukai semua pemberian ayahnya, dan semakin menyukai sepasang benda itu karena post note yang di tempel di bagian luar dus sepatu; _karena Jimin senang menari._ Berita baik lainnya, ibunya bilang bahwa ayahnya mengirim uang lebih agar Jimin bisa membeli discman impiannya.

Park Jimin memang seorang anak dari keluarga _broken home_ , tapi dia tidak minta dikasihani. Karena itu tidak perlu. Walaupun sudah berpisah, orang tuanya tetap melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang yang sangat banyak hingga ia tak memerlukan apapun lagi.

Di umurnya yang kedelapan, Jimin pertama kali diajak ke Seoul. Saat itu liburan musim panas, dan ayahnya datang ke busan untuk duduk bersama ibunya di ruang tamu rumah mereka, sekaligus meminta izin untuk mengajak Jimin selama dua minggu.

Tidak ada pantai di Seoul –adalah pemikiran pertama Park Jimin tentang kota besar itu. Dia tidak bisa menemukan pantai dengan leluasa di Seoul, seperti yang ia temui di kampung halaman. Itulah mengapa dia terus-terusan merengek pada ayahnya untuk pergi melihat seperti apa rupa pantai milik Seoul, di bandingkan dengan pantai milik kotanya tercinta.

"Kau sudah banyak melihat pantai di Busan. Tidak bosan melihat pantai terus? Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi taman bermain untuk naik roller coaster atau pergi ke mall? Kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau inginkan." Pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan di tengah kekehan geli sang ayah membuat Jimin sejenak berpikir, kemudian memekik senang pertanda setuju.

Di toko sepatu lah pertama kali Park Jimin bertemu Kim Taehyung. Mereka berdua menginginkan sepatu yang sama, padahal sepatu warna navy itu tinggal satu-satunya. Ayah Jimin dan Mama Taehyung saling menatap tidak enak ketika kedua anak mereka saling menarik sepatu ke arah masing-masing.

"Jimin-ah, nanti sepatunya rusak." Kata Ayah Jimin menenangkan. Dia mencoba melepaskan genggaman kuat sang anak dari sepatu itu.

"Taehyungie, kita beli sepatu yang lain ya?" Orang tua perempuan Taehyung mengelus pundak anak laki-lakinya.

"Tapi, mama…" Taehyung tiba-tiba melepaskan tarikannya dari sepatu, sehingga Jimin terduduk di lantai dengan sepatu warna navy itu di pangkuannya, "Taehyungie ingin sepatu itu." wajahnya di tekuk membentuk ekspresi lucu untuk memberi tahu mamanya betapa sepatu itu sangat penting untuknya, "Kalau di toko lain gak ada bagaimana? Kalau teman-teman Taehyungie sudah lebih dulu punya sepatu seperti itu bagaimana? Kalau papa gak memberi uang untuk Taehyungie beli sepatu lagi bagaimana?"

Di belakangnya, Jimin yang baru saja menabrakkan pantatnya di lantai licin toko sepatu itu merasakan perih di tubuh bawahnya, seketika menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ayah, pantat Jimin sakit." Katanya dengan air mata yang menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya. Tangannya masih dengan erat memeluk sepasang benda yang dianggap sudah menjadi miliknya –siapa suruh Taehyung melepaskannya.

"Yatuhan Jimin…" Ayah Park membantu anak laki-lakinya berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pelan bokong anaknya yang sakit.

Jimin sendiri sudah menangis di bahu ayahnya, sambil menyembunyikan sepatu miliknya di antara pelukan itu, dia takut Taehyung akan mengambil sepatu itu lagi.

Dan memang benar. Selain menyadari Jimin yang menangis, Taehyung juga menyadari bahwa dia sudah kalah dalam pertempuran perebutan sepatu itu. sehingga anak lelaki itu menangis meraung di pelukan mamanya.

"Sepatu Taehyungie… sepatu Taehyungie…" Taehyung mengulang frasa yang sama setiap kali terisak.

Diantara kehebohan dua anak lelaki itu, pelayan toko yang memakai make up tebal dan rok pensil selutut dan hak tinggi warna hitam, datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan sepatu yang sama, berwarna merah.

"Tinggal yang warna merah ini yang kami punya." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sepatu itu pada Taehyung.

Seketika tangisan Taehyung berubah menjadi pekikan riang. Dia mengambil sepatu warna merah itu dengan suka cita, kemudian duduk di lantai untuk langsung mengganti sandal gunung yang dari tadi dipakainya dengan sepatu itu. Dia melihat Jimin yang mengintip dari balik pelukan sang ayah dengan mata bulat. Taehyung melambai, menyuruh Jimin duduk di sampingnya.

"Lihat. Sepatu kita sama!" kata Taehyung ceria.

Jimin berhenti terisak, turun dari gendongan sang ayah dengan hati-hati lalu duduk di samping Taehyung. Dia juga melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan sepatu baru, persis seperti yang dilakukan Taehyung.

"Nah!" Taehyung menarik Jimin berdiri dari duduk, lalu menggandengnya keluar toko, "Ayo kita makan eskrim. Taehyungie biasa makan eskrim didepan situ."

Meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka yang melongo melihat itu, kemudian tersadar mereka harus membayar sepatu yang sudah di pakai anak-anak mereka.

Sejak saat itu Taehyung dan Jimin berteman. Mereka saling mengirim surat ketika Jimin kembali ke Busan.

.

Di umur Jimin yang ke sepuluh, ibunya memperkenalkan Paman Kim sebagai teman dekat ibunya di kantor. Jimin awalnya tidak menyukai lelaki itu yang datang hampir setiap hari, bahkan suatu hari pernah berani duduk di kursi meja makan tempat ayahnya biasa duduk. Walaupun ayahnya hanya datang setahun sekali atau dua kali, dia tetap tidak menginginkan kursi itu di duduki siapapun selain ayahnya.

Jimin memberontak, mengunci dirinya di kamar, bahkan menolak makan. Membuat ibunya cemas, dan menyuruh si Paman Kim untuk tidak datang beberapa hari. Sang ibu menelpon mantan suaminya, memberi tahu tentang kejadian itu sehingga hampir seharian Jimin berada dalam kamarnya.

Jimin bicara dengan ayahnya di telpon. Ayahnya membujuk Jimin dengan berkata bahwa ibunya lelah dan kesepian sehingga butuh seseorang untuk membantu menjaga keluarga mereka, lagipula itu hanya kursi. Kedudukan sang ayah di hati Jimin seharusnya tetap sama dan tak terganti kan? membuat Jimin keluar dari kamar, lalu memeluk ibunya sambil menangis.

Karena Paman Kim mulai rutin datang ke rumah, ayah Jimin menjadi sedikit kesulitan untuk berkunjung, sehingga mereka memutuskan bahwa Jimin akan tinggal bersama ayahnya di Seoul setiap liburan dan kembali ke Busan untuk sekolah.

Sampai ibunya menikah dengan Paman Kim di usia Jimin yang hampir dua belas, Jimin benar-benar pindah ke Seoul. Dengan alasan menjaga ayahnya yang masih sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu dan ayah barumu?" begitu pertanyaan sang ayah ketika mereka makan siang sesampainya Jimin di Seoul.

"Dia bukan ayah baru!" teriak Jimin tidak senang, "Paman Kim baik, ibu baik."

"Kau harus senang ibumu akhirnya punya pendamping," Kata ayahnya kalem, "Dia terlihat lelah menjagamu sendirian beberapa tahun terakhir."

"Aku senang." Jawab Jimin ringan, "Aku hanya tidak bisa menganggap orang lain selain dirimu sebagai _ayah_ , begitu juga dengan istrimu nanti. Ibuku hanya satu, ayahku hanya satu. Titik."

.

.

* * *

Ada yang aneh dengan Jeon Jungkook. Begitu pikir Park Jimin.

Kemarin dulu, ketika mereka –Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, dan Jeon Jungkook– makan di kantin bersama, Yoongi menerima telpon dari seseorang yang dipanggilnya _Ma._ Yoongi yang menerima telpon itu, tapi Jungkook yang kemudian bicara.

Air mukanya tidak terbaca; seperti ingin senang, tapi tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Seperti terluka tapi juga bahagia. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang di katakan penelpon itu, bahkan Yoongi menatap adik kecilnya dengan bingung.

Setelah panggilan telpon terputus, mereka menatap Jungkook khawatir.

Dia baik-baik saja katanya, tapi dia tidak jadi ikut nonton bersama teman-teman kru design. Dia harus ke suatu tempat dan ingin Yoongi mengantarkannya.

Keanehan itu datang hari ini. Park Jimin yakin sekali, kemarin dulu Jungkook bahkan pergi tanpa menatapnya. Sang mawar hitam hanya tersenyum sekilas pada Yoongi sebelum pergi bersama Taehyung keruang design.

Lalu kenapa sekarang Jungkook datang ke kelasnya untuk mengajaknya makan siang? Apa Yoongi baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang baik tentangnya? Atau Jungkook baru menyadari betapa tulus Park Jimin menyukainya? Atau cupid yang beterbangan di atas kepala Jimin berhasil menembakkan panah asmara ke jantung Jeon Jungkook?

Jimin tidak yakin. Itulah mengapa dia akhirnya menerima ajakan Jungkook dengan antusias lalu melenggang ke kantin dengan perasaan senang yang menggebu.

"Kau suka _sundae_ atau _tteokbeokki_?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba di tengah makan siang mereka yang sunyi. Dari tadi tak ada yang berniat membuka suara; Jimin terlalu gugup dan Jungkook terlalu sangsi.

"E-eh? Tteokbeokki," Jawab Jimin terbata, "A-aku gak suka sundae. Bau."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, "Aku juga gak suka sundae." Sambungnya dengan suara pelan. Susah sekali menjadi akrab dengan orang lain selain Min Yoongi –dan Kim Taehyung.

"Aku suka musik klasik." Jungkook menyahut, menatap Jimin dengan kening terangkat, seakan bertanya, _dan kau?_

"Aku juga–"

Memotong perkataan Jimin, Jungkook mengibas tangannya di udara dengan tidak sabar, "Jujur saja. jangan mengikuti seleraku hanya karena kau menyukaiku."

Jimin tertawa malu, "Aku lebih suka musik dengan beat yang cepat; hip hop, pop. Mungkin karena aku suka memakai jenis musik seperti itu untuk menari. Tapi aku juga suka musik klasik, beberapa kali kami memakai musik klasik saat menari apalagi saat kelas ballet atau kelas ballroom dance. Aku juga suka _Sleep away_ milik Bob Acri."

Jungkook tersenyum, dan Jimin bersumpah dunianya baru saja berhenti berputar, juga dadanya berdebar keras. Jeon Jungkook yang tersenyum merupakan salah satu anugrah paling indah yang di syukuri Jimin dalam hidupnya.

"Mungkin karena kau suka lagu dengan irama cepat, kau jadi menyukai Sleep away," Jungkook menggigit kentang goreng pesanannya. Lelaki itu terlihat lebih nyaman dari pada pertama kali mereka duduk, "Sekali-kali kau harus mendengarkan lagu seperti _Maid with Flaxen Hair_ milik Richard Stoltzman. Lagu sendu yang bisa membuat kita lebih tenang ketika mendengarnya. Mungkin awalnya akan sedikit terkesan membosankan, tapi kau akan menyukainya kalau di dengar lebih lama."

Jimin tertawa pelan, dadanya masih berdebar ketika menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya Jungkook bicara panjang lebar padanya, juga tidak marah-marah saat bicara. Menjadikan Jimin merasa seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia. Mungkin saja hari ini adalah hari keburuntungannya. Jimin mengingat-ngingat celana dalam warna apa yang dipakainya hari ini sehingga dia merasa begitu beruntung? Jimin akan memakainya lagi besok.

"A-aku suka rambutmu." Jimin tersenyum malu-malu saat mengatakan pujian tulus itu. Dari pertama Jimin menyukai Jungkook, rambutnya lah yang sangat menarik perhatian; hitam dan halus. Membuat Jimin selalu berangan untuk menyentuh dan mengelusnya, "Ja-jangan di warnai. Hitam lebih bagus." Lalu Jimin nyengir ketika mendapati Jungkook menatapnya sambil terpaku. Bukankah tadi mereka bicara soal musik?

Hening beberapa saat, sampai Jungkook akhirnya tertawa dan menyentuh rambutnya sendiri dengan gerakan canggung.

"Ya. tentu." Katanya gugup, "Aku tidak akan mewarnainya."

Mereka menggaruk tengkuk masing-masing, kemudian tertawa.

"Kurasa kita akan cocok." Kata Jungkook membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar.

Oh? Apa ini? Apa Jungkook sedang memikirkan hubungan mereka nanti? Mereka cocok katanya? Itu kabar bagus untuk Jimin.

Park Jimin menggigit bibir, mencoba peruntungannya sekali lagi untuk mendekati Jungkook. Dia harus memintanya hari ini sebelum Jungkook berubah menjadi Jungkook yang dingin legi esok hari.

"Um…" Jimin menggaruk telinganya yang tidak gatal, menyita perhatian Jungkook yang sedang menyesap air mineral dari sedotan, "Kau tahu, kami punya pelajaran _Acting for Dancer_. Aku agak kesulitan berakting, jadi kau mau mengajariku?"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa ragu, bersikap seperti Jimin dan dirinya sudah berteman sejak lama. Dia bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya tentang _mengapa Jimin tidak minta bantuan senior atau guru mata pelajarannya?_

Dan Jimin hampir melonjak di kursinya.

"Bagus." Katanya senang, "Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah. Kau mau sekalian ikut ke rumah Yoongi hyung? Kita belajar bersama disana."

Nada riang di suaranya perlahan surut, "Bersama Yoongi hyung?"

Jungkook tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Jimin menghela nafas lemas, padahal dia ingin belajar berdua saja.

.

.

* * *

Park Jimin melongo melihat bangunan yang disebut _rumah Yoongi hyung_ oleh Jeon Jungkook. Mereka naik bis dari halte dekat sekolah dan turun di halte daerah perumahan, mendapati rumah Yoongi yang menonjol di antara rumah-rumah yang lain; besar sekali dan berwarna kelabu mencolok.

Jimin tidak lagi mempermasalahkan keberadaan Yoongi antara kegiatan belajar mereka, karena berjalan berdua bersama Jungkook tadi sudah membuatnya senang setengah mati. Mereka tidak hanya bicara banyak tentang musik dan acting; hal yang akan mereka pelajari di rumah Yoongi nanti, namun juga tentang hal-hal pribadi seperti makanan kesukaan, apa yang mereka benci dan yang mereka suka, bahkan tentang berapa kali mereka pacaran. Jimin terkejut mendengar bahwa Jungkook belum pernah berpikir memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan seseorang –kecuali Yoongi. Dan Jimin dengan riang berkata bahwa Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang disukainya hingga rela mendekati Min Yoongi seperti ini. Jimin sangat menyukai Jungkook, namun Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung sebagai balasan.

Jimin senang karena Jungkook selalu mendesiskan kalimat, "Kita akan cocok." Setiap mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang seru.

"Tuan Jungkook pulang…" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan baju terusan berbahan sifon warna coklat tua, menyambut Jungkook dengan pelukan hangat.

Jungkook tertawa mendapat pelukan itu, "Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat sini, tidak pergi jauh. Ahjumma berlebihan."

Ahjumma tetap memeluk Jungkook, bersikeras bahwa dia merindukannya.

"Mama dan papa ada di rumah?" tanya Jungkook ketika pelukan rindu itu terlepas.

Ahjumma menggeleng, "Masih di Jepang."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Dia tidak banyak berharap jika itu tentang keberadaan orang tua Min di rumah. Sejak kecil dia sudah tahu, pasangan suami isteri itu tidak akan bisa berdiam diri di rumah lebih dari seminggu.

"Yoongi hyung?"

"Di ruang latihan." Jawab ahjumma yang baru menyadari ada seorang anak laki-laki lain di belakang Jungkook, "Naiklah ke atas, akan ahjumma buatkan minuman dan makanan ringan."

"Aku akan senang." Sahut Jungkook ringan, sambil melambai memberi tahu Jimin untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka naik ke lantai dua dengan Jimin yang masih sibuk melongok ke kiri dan kanan untuk mengagumi foto-foto dan lukisan serta hiasan lain yang memperindah rumah mewah itu. Hingga pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah foto keluarga yang di terpajang dalam pigura ukuran besar di dinding ruang keluarga lantai dua; ada Min Yoongi, kedua orang tuanya, juga Jungkook, membuat Jimin berpikir lagi tentang hubungan dua orang ini.

Sebegitu spesialnya kah Jungkook di keluarga ini hingga dia pantas berada dalam foto keluarga itu? tapi Jimin yakin Jungkook dan Yoongi memiliki marga yang berbeda dan wajah yang berbeda juga. Yoongi terlihat mirip orang tuanya, sedangkan Jungkook sangat kentara bukan dari keluarga itu.

"Kau bingung ya?" tanya Jungkook setengah geli. Dia sadar Jimin dari tadi memperhatikan foto keluarga itu.

"Aku di adopsi oleh keluarga Yoongi hyung." Jungkook menjelaskan, membuat Jimin melebarkan mata terkejut. "Jangan minta maaf." sambung Jungkook ketika melihat Jimin baru akan membuka mulutnya. Jungkook tahu. Semua orang yang baru pertama kali mengetahui fakta ini akan meminta maaf karena sudah berani menyinggung masalah keluarga.

"Kau harus tahu." Katanya membuat Jimin bingung. Kenapa Jimin harus tahu tentang ini?

Ah, mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, jadi Jimin harus mengetahui keluarga kekasihnya. Ini kemajuan bagus, pikir Jimin.

Jungkook menyuruh Jimin mendekat ke salah satu jendela. Menunjuk rumah kecil warna putih yang kotor tak terurus di seberang jalan. Dinding-dindingnya kusam berlumut, beberapa gentengnya jatuh membuat atapnya berlubang, kaca-kacanya gelap berdebu.

"Itu rumahku." Ujar Jungkook dengan nada suara sinis, "Keluarga Min mengangkatku menjadi anak sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap akan menikahi Yoongi hyung."

Jimin terdiam. Menghela nafas kecewa pertama sejak siang ini. Apa sebenarnya maksud Jungkook? Dia mendekati Jimin, bertingkah seakan mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, membuatnya berbunga-bunga dan bahagia, lalu mematahkan hatinya hanya dengan satu kalimat.

Jimin bingung.

.

.

* * *

Park Jimin tidak pernah melihat orang _ngerap_ secara langsung. Biasanya dia hanya melihat di tv atau di Youtube, atau mendengarnya di music player atau semacamnya. Dan dia tidak pernah membayangkan Jung Hoseok bisa _ngerap_ , dia hanya di beritahu bahwa Jung Hoseok adalah salah satu dancer terbaik HBAHS.

Jadi tidak heran kalau sekarang dia melongo melihat Hoseok dan Yoongi berdiri di depan dinding cermin dengan mic masing-masing, sedang battle rap. Dia berjalan di belakang Jungkook, masuk ke ruangan itu lebih dalam ketika Yoongi memberi isyarat untuk menutup pintu.

Hoseok mengenakan kaus coklat dan celana training warna hitam garis putih, baru saja menyelesaikan _line_ terakhir rapnya. Dan Yoongi segera membalas. Jimin terpana melihat betapa kerennya Yoongi saat ini; mengenakan kaus putih polos kebesaran dan di padukan dengan distressed jeans dan sepatu converse, juga bennie warna hitam yang menutupi sebagian rambut hitamnya.

Jimin sadar dia hampir tidak bernafas saat mematai Yoongi yang bergerak kesana kemari dengan mic di tangan dan mulut yang mengucapkan setiap kata dengan cepat tanpa salah. Kadang mata Yoongi tertutup ketika melafalkan _line_ panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas. Entah mengapa semua yang Yoongi lakukan terasa begitu menarik sehingga matanya tidak bisa terlepas dari gerak gerik pria itu.

Jimin baru tersadar ketika musik akhirnya berhenti. Hoseok segera duduk di lantai dan mengerang lelah.

"Min Yoongi brengsek!" makinya membuat sang obyek makian tertawa, "Kau menyuruhku _ngerap_ setelah minta diajari menari. Nafasku hampir putus karena kelelahan."

Yoongi bergerak mengambil dua botol air minum, melemparkan salah satunya pada Hoseok dan meneguk yang satunya lagi, "Setelah setahun mengenalmu, aku baru tahu kau bisa _ngerap._ "

Hoseok kembali mengomel tentang betapa kakinya berdenyut pegal, juga pinggangnya yang terasa hampir patah, tapi Yoongi mengacuhkannya, memilih untuk duduk di sofa panjang di sudut, tempat dimana Jungkook dan Jimin duduk.

"Sudah makan siang?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Sudah." Jungkook bersandar di bahu Yoongi, tetapi lelaki itu menghindar.

"Aku keringatan." Katanya.

Jungkook tertawa, pura-pura mengendus Yoongi lalu menutup hidung, "Kau bau!"

"Terima kasih sudah diberitahu." Balas Yoongi cuek membuat Jungkook kembali tertawa.

Hoseok masih mengomel, kali ini bertanya dengan suara keras mengapa Yoongi tidak menyuguhkannya sesuatu untuk di makan. Yoongi menggeleng sambil berdecak heran, manusia sekurus Jung Hoseok ternyata tak hanya punya tenaga untuk menari dan _ngerap_ , tapi juga untuk mengomel dan berteriak-teriak.

"Aku akan melihat ajhumma di bawah, siapa tahu dia punya kue –sebentar ya." Jungkook menepuk lengan Jimin pelan lalu keluar dari ruangan kedap suara itu. Hoseok bangkit dan mengikutinya di belakang, berharap akan mendapat lebih banyak kue atau minuman dingin didapur.

Mereka meinggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi di dalam sana dalam keheningan. Yoongi mengambil buku catatan, mencoret beberapa _line_ yang tidak di pakainya tadi. Sedangkan Jimin sibuk menjadi gugup, entah mengapa.

"Jadi…" Yoongi bersuara di tengah pekerjaannya, "Kenapa kau datang bersama Jungkook? Tumben dia gak marah-marah padamu."

Jimin merasa lega saat akhirnya ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku juga gak mengerti, hyung." Jawab Jimin, "Aneh sekali dia datang padaku saat makan siang." Jimin memperbaiki posisi duduknya, lalu menghadap Yoongi lebih dekat, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang baik tentangku padanya?"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, meletakkan catatannya lalu menatap Jimin, "Enggak." Katanya yakin, "Aku gak ketemu Jungkook sejak dia minta di antar ke sebuah restoran kemarin dulu."

Mereka berdua terdiam, berpikir tentang keanehan Jungkook hari ini.

"Yang penting kau punya kemajuan." Kata Yoongi, tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu. Jungkook baik-baik saja dan bersikap seperti biasa padanya, berarti memang tidak ada yang terjadi. Mungkin Jungkook tidak marah-marah pada Jimin karena merasa kasihan, Yoongi mengambil kesimpulan.

Jimin mengangguk bersemangat.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sampai dibawa kesini?"

"Aku minta diajari _Acting for dancer_."

"Kenapa gak minta Hoseok saja?"

Jimin membalas pertanyaan itu dengan cengiran. Yoongi berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggumam _aahh_ mengerti. Jimin ingin diajari oleh Jungkook, alasan klasik untuk pendekatan.

"Well.." Yoongi menepuk punggung Jimin bangga, "Akhirnya kau jadi berusaha sendiri karena aku gak banyak membantu. Bagus untukmu."

Jimin mendengus senang. Dia memikirkan alasan apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya dekat dengan Jungkook. Apa Jimin minta diajari setiap minggu saja? supaya dia bisa punya waktu pribadi dengan mawar hitamnya –walaupun dia tetap tidak bisa menutup kemungkinan Yoongi akan berada di antara mereka. Tapi Yoongi pasti mengerti dan meninggalkan mereka, kan? Jungkook akan mengajarinya, mereka akan tertawa bersama, lalu tidak sengaja saling berpegangan tangan. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jimin senyum-senyum.

Namun semua angan-angan itu buyar ketika tatapannya menangkap Yoongi yang sedang minum dari botol air mineral. Tiba-tiba semua gerakan menjadi lambat, Yoongi meneguk air itu dengan perlahan, mengecap sisa rasa di lidahnya lalu menyeka bibir dengan punggung tangan. Jimin terpana melihat jakun lelaki itu yang naik turun, keringatnya yang mengalir di pelipis, juga bayangan-bayangan Yoongi yang sedang _ngerap_ dengan suaranya yang dalam membuat Jimin sadar jantungnya berdebar. Lebih hebat dari pada yang dirasakannya pada Jungkook, karena kali ini dia merasa nafasnya putus-putus dan perutnya sakit.

"Kau kenapa?" Yoongi meletakkan botol airnya di lantai, menatap Jimin heran, "Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"Ah~" Jimin tertawa –menertawakan dirinya sendiri– cepat-cepat mencari alasan lain untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Tidak lucu kalau Jimin bilang dia terpesona pada Yoongi kan?

"A-anu…" Jimin memutar bola matanya, kemudian bertepuk tangan satu kali, "Tadi kau benar-benar keren, hyung."

"Hm?"

"Barusan –waktu battle dengan Hoseok hyung."

Yoongi mendengung paham, "Aku gak perlu mengucapkan _terima kasih_ kan?"

Jimin tertawa sambil mengangkat dua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi. Yoongi tertawa bersamanya, menertawakan betapa transparan Park Jimin dengan perasaanya sendiri.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong..." Yoongi mendekati Jimin dengan raut bingung yang sangat jelas, "Siapa _top_ diantara kalian –kau dan Jungkook maksudku?"

Jimin membusungkan dada, menepuknya dua kali seakan berkata _aku lah…_

"Aku sudah bilang akan menjaganya, hyung." Ujar Jimin penuh percaya diri, "Aku dalam posisi yang akan melindungi Jungkook dan memegang tangannya."

Yoongi merespon pernyataan itu dengan kening mengerut. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin, membuat adik kelasnya itu menurunkan dadanya yang membusung, refleks menjauhi Yoongi.

"H-hyung…"

Yoongi semakin mendekat, tangannya yang besar naik menyapu rambut Jimin dengan lembut, kemudian jarinya turun perlahan mengusap pipi sebelah kiri Jimin dengan gerakan kupu-kupu yang hanya hinggap di permukaan bulu remang kulitnya.

Jimin berdebar. Sangat.

Mendapati mata sipit Yoongi menatap bagian wajah yang di sentuhnya dengan intens. Perut Jimin sakit. Yoongi membelai sudut bibirnya sesaat kemudian menjauh. Duduk di sampingnya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Tapi kau seperti Jungkook." Ujar Yoongi pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang balas menatapnya bingung. Dia tersenyum miring, lalu berdecak.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kilahnya.

Tepat setelah itu, Jungkook masuk dengan senampan kue, buah-buahan, dan es lemon. Di belakangnya Hoseok berjalan sambil menari-nari senang dengan tangan kanan memegang kue, tangan kiri memegang buah nanas yang sudah di potong panjang, mulutnya mengunyah entah apa, terkatup sambil mendengungkan beberapa nada seperti lagu trot.

"Ayo makan!" Jungkook meletakkan nampan itu di lantai (Hoseok segera mengambil tempat paling dekat dengan nampan) kemudian memanggil Jimin dan Yoongi dengan gesture tangannya.

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi, hyung!" bisik Jimin sebelum Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin menantang, "Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

Dia menyeringai lalu mendekati Jungkook dan Hoseok.

Yoongi dan Hoseok sedang berebut es lemon saat Jimin merenungi dirinya sendiri.

Benar juga. Memangnya Yoongi melakukan apa? Kenapa dia berdebar hanya karena Yoongi mendekatinya dan menyentuhnya seperti itu?

Matanya yang kecil mengerling Yoongi yang mengalah pada Hoseok tentang es lemon. Kemudian menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin berdebar karena dia takut Jungkook akan melihat mereka berdua, dan akhirnya kecewa. Jimin yakin itulah alasannya. Karena baginya tak ada yang lebih penting baginya dari pada perasaan Jungkook.

Ya. Karena Jeon Jungkook.

Semoga saja.

.

.

TBC

[]


	5. Chapter 5

**[High School Love On]**

 **Cast:**

Kim Seok Jin (Design, kelas 3)

Min Yoongi (Musik, kelas 2)

Jung Hoseok (Dance, kelas 2)

Kim Namjoon (Musik, kelas 2)

Park Jimin (Dance, kelas 1)

Kim Taehyung (Design, kelas 1)

Jeon Jungkook (Drama, kelas 1)

 _Other cast. Got7_

 **Genre:** Romance, High School AU, Slice of Life.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Lima_

.

Kim Namjoon harusnya sadar dari awal bahwa menyewakan _setengah_ apartemennya adalah ide buruk.

Berawal dari uang bulanannya yang dirasa semakin sedikit karena dia harus membeli laptop baru untuk mengganti laptop lamanya yang telah sukses meluncur bebas ke dalam kolam ikan ditaman sekolah. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kim Namjoon ketika membawa laptopnya dekat-dekat dengan air, pikirnya laptop punya insang yang bisa membuat benda itu _bernafas_ dalam air?

Orang tuanya tidak mau membelikan Namjoon laptop lagi. Mereka sudah kapok membelikan barang mahal untuk anak mereka, sudah tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi sifat suka merusak barang yang entah diwarisinya dari siapa. Seingat mereka, tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang memiliki sifat _god of destroyal_ itu. Mereka ingin memberikan Namjoon pelajaran, bahwa uang keluarga tidak bisa dihabiskan untuk mengganti barang-barang yang dirusaknya saja, dia masih punya adik disekolah menengah yang harus dibiayai.

Jadilah, Kim Namjoon terpaksa menyebar iklan penyewaan salah satu kamar di apartemennya.

Dan hal itu menjadi ide buruk ketika yang datang mengetuk pintu apartemennya hari minggu pagi adalah orang terakhir yang Namjoon harapkan bisa menyewa kamar di apartemennya, Jin Kim.

Mereka –Jin Kim dan Kim Namjoon– terpaku berhadapan di depan pintu yang terbuka. Tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika masing-masing mencoba menyadarkan diri bahwa didepan mereka adalah orang yang seharusnya tidak mereka temui terlalu sering, atau perang dunia ketiga akan tercetus lagi.

.

Jin duduk di sofa dalam apartemen Namjoon, memijit pangkal hidung. Disampingnya tiga koper besar warna pink, biru, dan hitam berjejeran, menunggu untuk dibongkar karena tidak tahan sesak didalam sana. Sedangkan Namjoon berulang kali menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan, tidak berniat merapikannya walaupun orang yang duduk di hadapannya terlihat lebih rapi dari pada kemeja yang baru disetrika.

"Kenapa kau hanya menuliskan nama _rapmonster_ di iklanmu?" keluh Jin, masih tidak bisa menatap Namjoon di wajahnya.

"Nama panggungku memang Rapmonster–"

"Kau sedang nggak manggung kan?!"

Namjoon melakukan rolling eyes. Dia dan Jin memang sama sekali tidak cocok.

"Aku akan mengembalikan uangmu!"

Jin sendiri hanya menghela nafas berat, sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Baiklah. Kembalikan!"

"Eh?" Namjoon terdiam.

Itu hanya gertakan saja. Karena segera setelah calon penyewa kamarnya mentransfer uang sewa, Namjoon langsung membeli laptop baru dengan tambahan uang bulanan pemberian orang tuanya. Dia tidak punya uang sekarang, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menggaruk rambut lagi.

"A-anu sunbae–"

Jin mengangkat kening sebelah kirinya, "Sunbae?" Tolong. Apakah Namjoon baru saja memanggilnya _sunbae_?

"Uangnya sudah kupakai. Ja-jadi…"

Jin menghela nafas berat. Berarti tak ada pilihan selain tinggal se-apartemen dengan Namjoon. Jin sendiri memutuskan mencari kamar sewa lewat internet karena beberapa mata pelajaran dan kelas tambahan menjelang kelulusan yang membuatnya harus bolak-balik ke sekolah. Letak rumahnya jauh dari sekolah sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mencari kamar sewa. Untung saja dia segera mendapatkan kamar bagus dengan harga murah, apalagi jarak apartemen itu dari sekolah hanya sekitar dua ratus meter lebih. Masalahnya, Jin tidak tahu bahwa pemilik apartemen itu adalah Kim Namjoon.

Jin tidak bisa mengambil kembali uang dari Namjoon, dan dia juga tidak bisa kembali ke rumah. Sudah kepalang tanggung. Akhirnya, yang Jin lakukan adalah menepuk pahanya satu kali dan mengangkat wajah, menatap Namjoon.

"Oke, mau nggak mau aku akan tinggal disini. Kau sudah mengambil uangnya." Sambung Jin cepat ketika melihat Namjoon baru saja membuka mulut untuk bicara. Dan alasan itu cukup bisa membungkam Namjoon. Kesalahannya tidak mengingat nama penyewanya waktu itu; _Kim Seokjin_ , nama asli Jin Kim.

Dan setelah itu, tak ada yang bisa melarang Jin memasukkan barang-barangnya ke salah satu kamar di apartemen Kim Namjoon.

"Aku akan sering berada disekolah." Kata Jin ketika Namjoon lewat di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka, "Kau tenang saja. Kita nggak akan sering ketemu."

Namjoon mencibir diam-diam. _Aku modelmu. Bagaimana bisa kita nggak ketemu._

Kalau bukan karena Namjoon sangat membutuhkan laptop itu untuk kepentingan sekolahnya, dan kalau bukan karena Namjoon sudah dengan bodohnya memakai uang sewa Jin, dia tidak akan sudi berbagi apartemennya dengan senior _lebay_ itu.

.

.

* * *

Park Jimin merasa Kim Taehyung semakin berlebihan dalam berpakaian, berkat baret warna navy yang terpasang apik diatas rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat dengan highlight hijau. Warna baret itu persis sama dengan warna celana seragam sekolah hari senin yang dipadukan kemeja warna gading yang seharusnya bukan warna seragam asli.

Jimin menggeleng, antara tidak senang dan prihatin, pada Taehyung yang melambai padanya di gerbang sekolah.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya ceria.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu?" Jimin langsung menodong Taehyung dengan suara jijik, "Tante nggak marah?"

Taehyung malah nyengir lebar, kemudian menggandeng Jimin dipundaknya, "Mama bilang asal sekolah tidak melarang. Papa agak nggak setuju sih, tapi akhirnya mengalah karena aku bilang hanya aku siswa jurusan design yang rambutnya gak di warnai."

"Tukang bohong." Jimin mencibir sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari rambut Taehyung yang –menurut Jimin– aneh. "Aku tahu, masih banyak anak design kelas satu yang rambutnya nggak diwarnai."

Taehyung mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli, "Kau yang tahu. Papa enggak."

Jimin baru akan mengomeli sahabatnya tentang banyak hal; tentang dosa berbohong pada orang tua, tentang rambutnya yang, sekali lagi, aneh, juga tentang baret yang –menurut Jimin lagi– terlalu _lucu_ untuk anak laki-laki. Tapi semua itu teralihkan oleh suara berat seseorang dari belakang mereka.

Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh. mendapati Min Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook yang berjalan beriringan dari gerbang sekolah, mendekati mereka. Jimin bingung mengapa pandangannya seolah selalu beralih dari kekagumannya atas wajah sumringah Jungkook yang mulai sering dilihatnya sejak Jungkook datang padanya untuk mengajak makan siang jumat lalu, ke rambut mint Min Yoongi yang masih setengah basah dan wangi sampo yang menguar dari surai-surai itu.

"Oh, rambutmu bagus." Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Jungkook tepat ketika mereka saling berhadapan. Ditujukan untuk Taehyung.

Si yang dipuji nyegir lagi seraya melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jimin, "Bagus kan?" dia memperbaiki rambut yang jatuh ke dahinya, "Aku memilih warnanya selama setengah jam."

Jadi rambut Taehyung itu bagus? Jimin membatin sambil memperhatikan warna kehijauan di rambut sahabatnya. Jimin tidak suka, tapi Jungkook menyukainya. Apa Jimin harus memuji Taehyung juga? Maksudnya, Jimin _kan_ harus sependapat dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Aneh…" Suara Yoongi menginterupsi cengiran Taehyung, "Warna rambutmu aneh."

Dan Jimin segera merasa lega, karena Yoongi ternyata berpikiran sama seperti dirinya. Tapi sayangnya Yoongi bukanlah orang yang dia sukai, dan karena melihat Jungkook mendesis tidak setuju atas pendapat Yoongi yang itu, jadi Jimin bersuara dengan tidak yakin.

"B-bagus kok, hyung." Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Iya kan, Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Senang karena Jimin setuju dengan pendapatnya.

"Itu kan menurutku." Yoongi berdecak tidak peduli.

"Sudahlah…" si pemilik rambut akhirnya menengahi. Dia tidak ingin warna rambutnya menjadi masalah sepele yang akan diperdebatkan dihari senin yang cerah ini.

Mereka kemudian lanjut berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan di depan, sedang ngobrol seru tentang rencana _meeting_ kru fashion design kelas satu yang akan diadakan di kedai eskrim diseberang jalan. Sedangkan Jimin dan Yoongi menyusul dibelakang, berdiam diri, hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan dua orang di depan mereka. Tidak berminat membuka percakapan juga. Karena Jimin merasa sedikit canggung, dan Yoongi yang terlihat tak peduli pada apapun.

"…Aku juga berencana mewarnai rambutku…"

Jimin mendengar kata-kata Jungkook ketika Taehyung mulai berceloteh tentang rambut guru mereka yang paling sensasional; Kwon Jiyong yang hari senin ini dicat warna kuning kehijauan yang terang benderang. (beliau baru saja melewati mereka, tersenyum ramah ketika Taehyung menyapanya)

"Jangan diwarnai.!" Kata Jimin keras dari belakang, membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung seketika berbalik karena kaget, "Rambutmu lebih bagus kalau hitam."

Jungkook mengerutkan kening, menatap Yoongi minta dukungan, "Tapi aku ingin mewarnai rambutku. Brunnete akan bagus kan hyung?"

"Um…" Menurut Yoongi, brunnete memang akan bagus untuk Jungkook. Tetapi melihat wajah Jimin yang tampak seperti ingin menangis dan marah sekaligus membuat Yoongi akhirnya menggeleng, "Dengarkan Jimin. Rambutmu lebih bagus kalau hitam."

Jungkook berdecak sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang sepertinya tetap menginginkan warna hitam alami untuk rambutnya, kemudian pada Taehyung yang tersenyum tidak enak karena sepertinya dia juga mendukung Jimin.

"Kau manis dengan rambut hitam." Yoongi menyambung.

Wajah cemberut Jungkook segera berganti senyum malu, tapi dia tetap berdecak, "Nggak tulus!" tudingnya, "Kau mengatakannya dengan suara dingin begitu, hyung."

Jadi Yoongi menghela nafas panjang, kemudian memasang senyum paling tidak ikhlas yang pernah Jungkook lihat, lalu mengulang kalimatnya, "Kau manis dengan rambut hitam."

Jungkook mengenal Yoongi luar dalam. Dia tahu Yoongi tulus mengatakannya, walau dengan senyum paksa itu. Dia hanya tertawa menanggapi.

"Aku belok sini." Kata-kata Taehyung menyadarkan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di halaman utama sekolah. Itu artinya Taehyung harus belok kanan ke gedung jurusan design, Jimin harus berjalan lurus ke gedung jurusan dance, Jungkook akan naik tangga ke kelas jurusan drama sedangkan Yoongi belok kiri ke jurusan musik.

"Oke!" Jungkook melambai sekilas

Sedangkan Jimin meneriakinya, "Aku tunggu di kantin saat istirahat makan siang!" yang dibalas, "Sip!"

"Aku naik dulu." Jungkook kemudian pamit, mendaki tangga menuju lantai dua. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang sama-sama mematai langkahnya hingga hilang di tangga paling atas.

"Gomawoyo, hyung." Jimin tiba-tiba bersuara, mengagetkan Yoongi.

"Hm?"

"Karena melarang Jungkook mewarnai rambutnya –hal kecil, tapi sangat berharga untukku." Jimin menggaruk tengkuk lagi, "Dia sangat mendengarkanmu, jadi aku masih akan membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mendekatinya."

Yoongi mengangguk, menepuk lengan Jimin dua kali tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Menurutnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk banyak berkata-kata.

"K-kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Jimin melambai singkat kemudian berjalan lurus menuju gedung jurusannya.

Yoongi berdiri sendirian, menatap langkah Jimin yang menjauh. Dia mengkhayal sebentar, tentang bagaimana rupa Jungkook dengan rambut brunnete. Tentang bagaimana nanti ketika Jungkook dan Jimin berpacaran, apakah Jungkook akan meninggalkannya sendirian? Walaupun ini keinginannya, tapi tetap saja dia terbiasa dengan Jungkook yang selalu mengekorinya kemana-mana. Juga berpikir tentang beberapa tugas kelas vokalnya.

Ketika Yoongi tersadar sedang melamun di tengah halaman, dia segera mengambil langkah menuju gedung jurusannya sendiri, sebelum menemukan Jimin yang ternyata tak langsung pergi. Laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Jadi Yoongi mengangkat dagu, memberinya isyarat _ada apa? Ada yang terlupa?_

Jimin sepertinya sadar Yoongi baru saja memergoki dirinya sedang menatap sang senior. Dia menarik nafas terkejut kemudian menggeleng sambil tersenyum tidak enak, membuat yang lebih tua akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi.

Park Jimin segera berbalik. Menghentakkan langkahnya sambil memarahi diri sendiri. Mengapa dia sempat-sempatnya penasaran dengan rambut basah Min Yoongi? _Aish, byuntae!_

.

.

* * *

Sesaat setelah jam istirahat makan siang berdering memekakkan telinga di seluruh penjuru gedung sekolah, kantin segera penuh dengan siswa-siswa yang kelaparan. Antrian panjang di depan konter makanan terlihat tak putus-putus; begitu selesai yang satu, datang lagi yang dua. Para pelayan kantin yang mengenakan baju dan celemek putih serta topi koki sibuk mondar-mandir mengisi panci nasi dan sup. Dua orang dari mereka berdiri dibelakang konter lainnya, sibuk membuatkan ramyun atau pesanan bagi siswa yang sedang tidak berselera makan nasi.

Di salah satu sisi meja besi panjang, Kim Namjoon duduk dengan baki makanan berisi nasi, sup dan udang balado, selain itu ada ramyun dan jus peach juga. Di depannya, Hoseok menyeruput sebotol air mineral sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat pesanan sahabatnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti gembel yang nggak makan seminggu." Maki Hoseok

Namjoon tertawa ditengah kunyahannya pada nasi dan ramyun yang langsung masuk sekaligus kedalam mulutnya, "Aku memang…" dia menelan makanannya sejenak agar bisa bicara, "…belum makan sejak kemarin. Kau ingat aku menyewakan kamar di apartemenku untuk beli laptop?"

Hoseok mengangguk. Tangannya iseng mencomot udang milik Namjoon yang langsung mendapat tepakan dari pemiliknya.

"Dan kau tahu siapa yang menyewanya?"

Hoseok menggeleng, memasukkan udang curiannya kedalam mulut.

"Jin Kim. Gara-gara ada dia di rumah, aku jadi sangsi masuk ke dapurku sendiri. Aku malas ketemu dia"

"Wah!" Hoseok mendesis tidak percaya, "Rumahmu akan jadi semacam jalur gaza?"

Namjoon mencibir, "Berlebihan." Yang membuat Hoseok tertawa.

Mereka diam sejenak karena Namjoon lebih memilih memikirkan makanannya dari pada senior yang dibencinya itu.

Dan soal kebencian, entah mengapa kata-kata Hoseok saat itu selalu terngiang dikepala Kim Namjoon bahkan setelah berhari-hari kemudian.

"Jangan membenci seseorang terlalu dalam, nanti kau berbalik menyukainya."

Walaupun Namjoon sudah meyakinkan diri bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi; _Menyukai Jin Kim? Yang benar saja_ , tapi didalam hati yang terdalam dia menjadi ragu dengan keyakinannya sendiri.

Saat itu, dibelakang mereka seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang duduk dengan baki berisi nasi, sup dan beberapa potongan wortel serta kentang, sesekali melirik punggung Hoseok malu-malu dan mulai menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya.

"Um, Hoseok-ah." Namjoon mencondongkan kepalanya lebih dekat pada Hoseok, "Dia itu cewek kelas satu yang menyukaimu ya?"

Hoseok menengok kebelakang, menemukan gadis yang berada dua meja di belakang mereka sedang menggigit wortelnya setengah hati. Hoseok mengangguk, kembali mencuri satu lagi udang dari baki makanan Namjoon dan mengunyahnya rakus.

"Dia masih sering mengirimimu surat cinta?" goda Namjoon dengan suara yang sengaja dipelankan.

Hoseok tertawa saja sambil mengangguk, "Sekarang dia tampak cantik. Dulu dia tomboy."

"Kau akan terkejut kalau tahu siapa yang mendandaninya." Namjoon balas tertawa, puas ketika sahabatnya memasang tampang penasaran, "Jin Kim." Dia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak terkejut. Malah dia mengerutkan kening menatap Namjoon, "Sudah dua kali kau menyebut nama _Jin Kim_ dalam lima belas menit ini. Kau tahu apa artinya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau jodoh dengannya."

Namjoon tersedak lalu meneriaki Hoseok, mengundang semua perhatian semua siswa dikantin. "Yah! Ucapkan sekali lagi lalu kau mati?!"

.

.

* * *

Meeting di kedai eskrim setelah pulang sekolah hanya dihadiri Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook saja. Teman-teman mereka yang lain ternyata memiliki kelas dadakan dan ada juga yang memang dari awal sudah minta izin tak bisa datang. Inilah kelemahan memiliki jadwal yang tidak sama satu sama lain. Taehyung ternyata tidak mengambil kelas yang diambil Khun. Atau Jinyoung yang ternyata tidak mengambil kelas yang diambil Jihoon. Jadilah jadwal mereka bertabrakan.

Yugyeom sendiri baru saja pulang karena ada hal penting yang harus diurusnya.

Jungkook dan Taehyung berdiri di depan kedai sambil menatap jalanan.

"Bagaimana ini?" Jungkook lebih dulu membuka suara, "Kita pulang saja?"

Laki-laki disampingnya tak langsung menjawab. Dia mengurut dagu dan sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya, "Kita nonton. Aku traktir."

"Nonton apa?"

"Ikut saja."

.

Jungkook ingat tentang film kucing yang selalu diceritakan Taehyung. Sequel film itu baru saja tayang di bioskop seminggu yang lalu. Dan Taehyung sangat bersemangat membawa Jungkook menontonnya. Selama ini dirinya hanya memberitahu Jungkook garis besar cerita cinta kucing dalam film, dia ingin Jungkook menonton sendiri betapa seru film kartun itu.

Akhirnya, Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk berdua di dalam studio dengan sekotak popcorn dan dua cola untuk masing-masing. Hanya beberapa orang yang terlihat tertarik dengan film itu, beberapa lainnya sepertinya terpaksa masuk kesana karena paksaan pacar mereka –bahkan ada yang tidur sambil memegang tangan kekasihnya yang asik menonton.

Jungkook tak berbeda dengan orang-orang terpaksa itu. karena selama setengah jam filmnya diputar, Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan cerita. Dia hanya mengerutkan kening sambil dengan keras mencoba mengerti beberapa kata dari kucing berbulu merah muda yang memakai pita.

"Meong meong meong?" kata si kucing yang memakai topi fedora dan dasi. Jungkook mengambil kesimpulan sendiri bahwa si kucing –yang sepertinya laki-laki– sedang bertanya apakah si kucing berpita mau makan siang bersama.

"Meooonnggg~" Ujar si kucing berpita dengan angkuh.

 _Si kucing merah muda tidak mau?_ Batin Jungkook. Ya. mungkin si kucing merah muda menolak makan siang dengan si kucing berdasi.

 _Adegan selanjutnya si kucing berpita naik helikopter bersama beberapa kucing lainnya. Pitanya yang polkadot ditutupi selendang putih yang terjulur hingga kekakinya. Dia turun dari benda berbaling-baling itu, berdiri di tanah berdebu. Lalu helikopter lain muncul dan turun dari sana seekor kucing yang memakai kacamata hitam dan baret tentara._

 _Selendang si kucing berpita terjatuh ke tanah lalu mereka berpandangan._

" _Meong..?" bisik si kucing berpita._

 _Kucing tentara tidak menatapnya, malah mengedarkan pandangan kepada semua kucing yang ada disana._

" _Meong meong! Meong meong meong!" katanya_

 _Semua kucing berebutan naik ke helikopter yang dibawa kucing tentara, meninggalkan si kucing berpita menahan lengan kucing tentara._

" _Meong meong…"_

Jungkook sedang berusaha memahami setiap _meong_ dalam percakapan kucing-kucing itu ketika Taehyung mendekatkan mulut ke telinganya.

"Kau tahu judul film ini?" bisiknya.

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Descendant of the cat."

–HAHAHA.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kelas lima SD, Jungkook tertawa begitu lepas hanya karena sebuah judul film.

.

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk punggung Jungkook yang masih sesekali tertawa sejak keluar dari pintu studio. Walaupun Taehyung beberapa kali menegur Jungkook karena terlalu banyak tertawa, tapi dia juga ikut tergelak hanya karena mandengar suara laki-laki dihadapannya.

Mereka duduk di salah satu café di mall, ditemani segelas macchiato hangat untuk Jungkook dan jus stroberi untuk Taehyung.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau sangat menyukai film absurd itu." Jungkook terbatuk satu kali setelah menelan tawanya.

Taehyung mendengus ditengah kegiatannya menyeruput jus stroberi dengan sedotan kurus.

"Kau harus tertawa seperti ini lebih sering, tahu.." Gumam Taehyung menunjuk Jungkook yang juga menikmati kopi hangatnya. "Sejak pertama berkenalan, wajahmu selalu begini–" dia menirukan wajah dingin Jungkook yang dilebih-lebihkan membuat Jungkook kembali memegang perutnya karena tidak kuat tertawa lagi.

"Sudah ah~" Jungkook mengusap sudut matanya, "Aku bisa mati tertawa sebelum menikahi Yoongi hyung."

"Eh? Kukira kau _pdkt_ dengan Jimin."

Jungkook segera tersenyum mendengar nama _Jimin_ , tapi Taehyung tidak melihatnya sebagai senyuman seseorang yang mengingat orang yang disukainy. Entah sebagai apa Jungkook menganggap Jimin. Dia tahu Jungkook sangat menghindari Jimin sejak pertama kali berkenalan –dan sejak pernyataan cinta bodoh sahabatnya. Tapi Jimin bercerita tentang Jungkook yang mengajarinya akting dan mengajaknya ke rumah Min Yoongi. Sikap ramah dan terbuka Jungkook yang tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung berpikir bahwa sahabatnya akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sang mawar hitam.

Tapi melihat Jungkook sekarang ini… mungkin _tidak?_

Saat itu, sebuah suara mengalihkan atensi keduanya. Pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini menghampiri mereka setelah menegur Jungkook dengan nama _Kookie?_

Jungkook segera berdiri, menyambut wanita itu untuk dibantunya duduk disampingnya. Taehyung ikut menarik kursi untuk sang wanita paruh baya. Mengenakan blus warna lime pudar dan rok bunga-bunga –seperti ibu-ibu kebanyakan. Dia mirip sekali dengan Jungkook kecuali rambutnya yang ikal, matanya bulat dengan kantung mata sangat kentara namun sepertinya tak menjadi masalah untuknya. Disekitar bibir dan sudut matannya terdapat keriput samar walaupun Taehyung yakin wanita ini tak setua yang dipikirkannya.

"Mama? Sedang apa disini?" itu suara Jungkook. Terdengar khawatir dan juga lebih lembut daripada yang pernah dia tujukan untuk Yoongi sekalipun. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh mall, "Kalau tersesat bagaimana? Mama datang dengan siapa?"

Ah, itu mamanya Jungkook. Taehyung baru akan mengenalkan diri ketika suara langkah tergesa seorang pria menghampiri mereka.

"Astaga Jihyun ssi…" Lelaki berpakaian rapi datang memegangi tangan wanita itu dan Jungkook membiarkannya, "Jangan pergi sendirian begini. Aku mencarimu."

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa pelan, "Aku melihat Kookie, jadi aku menyusulnya."

Jungkook berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membiarkan lelaki yang sedari tadi menggenggam kuat tangan mamanya duduk di kursi yang tadinya dia tempati. Dia sendiri pindah ke sebelah Taehyung yang sedang terpaku menatap dua orang dewasa di depannya ini.

Dilihat dari kekhawatiran yang tergurat jelas di wajah lelaki berkemeja hitam itu, juga caranya menggenggam erat tapi dengan cara yang lembut pada jemari milik mama Jungkook, sepertinya mereka berdua terikat hubungan spesial. Itu tidak masalah untuk Taehyung karena sama sekali bukan urusannya. Yeah, jika saja Taehyung tidak mengenal lelaki itu.

Nyatanya Taehyung mengenal dengan sangat baik lelaki dengan rambut hitam berombak itu.

"Om?" Taehyung akhirnya bersuara.

Menarik perhatian dari semua mereka yang ada disana.

"Eh? Taehyungie?"

.

.

TBC

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Lama? Okesip. Maafkan. Akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak kerjaan. Setelah kerjaan kelar, malah jadi males nulis. Ada ide tapi bikin jadi kalimat itu berasa susaaaaaahhhhh bgt.

Enjoy gaes.! Aku pengen bilang sesuatu tapi lupa. Hehehe. Kalo ada yang mau nanya atau protes atau apapun, feel free to send me PM. You can find me as well on Instagram [ **Kasperr** ] atau twitter [ **Redkspr** ] atau…. Ada review box dibawah. Ehe.

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	6. Chapter 6

**[High School Love On]**

 **Cast:**

Kim Seok Jin (Design, kelas 3)

Min Yoongi (Musik, kelas 2)

Jung Hoseok (Dance, kelas 2)

Kim Namjoon (Musik, kelas 2)

Park Jimin (Dance, kelas 1)

Kim Taehyung (Design, kelas 1)

Jeon Jungkook (Drama, kelas 1)

 _Other cast. Got7_

 **Genre:** Romance, High School AU, Slice of Life.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Enam_

.

Kim Taehyung tidak pernah membayangkan semua hal ini akan terjadi. Dia dan Jeon Jungkook sedang berjalan beriringan di trotoar setelah pulang dari mall. Awalnya berdiam diri memikirkan segalanya; salah satunya adalah tentang kedatangan mama Jungkook dan lelaki yang sangat Kim Taehyung kenali. Lelaki itu kekasih orang tua perempuan Jeon Jungkook, mereka sudah mengakuinya. Panggilan _ayah_ untuk lelaki setengah baya itu bukan milik Jungkook, melainkan Park Jimin.

Taehyung tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia bingung, tidak tega, pada sahabatnya. Dia tahu sekali betapa Park Jimin menyukai seorang Jeon Jungkook. Lalu jika orang tua keduanya memiliki hubungan spesial, apa yang harus dilakukan Jimin?

"Mamaku…" Jungkook memulai setelah berdehem satu kali. Film _Descendent of the cat_ yang sedari tadi menggelitik kotak tawanya kini tidak lagi berpengaruh. Dia malah menganggap itu hanya film sekumpulan kucing bodoh. "Dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa lima tahun yang lalu. Depresi."

Taehyung baru akan menyatakan sungkawanya. Kini mengerti mengapa orang dewasa seperti mama Jungkook di jaga dengan terlalu baik seperti anak kecil. Tuan Park, _ayah_ Jimin, malah menggenggam tangan lemah perempuan itu selama turun ke tempat parkir tadi tanpa berniat melepasnya. Seakan wanita itu bisa saja terjatuh jika dia melepaskannya.

"Nggak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku yang memulainya." Jungkook menahan kata-kata Taehyung, "Beberapa bulan setelah itu, papaku menceraikannya. Mama menangis berhari-hari, membuat pil anti depresan semakin banyak menumpuk di kotak obatnya."

Jungkook menghela nafas berat, mengenang masa-masa sulit itu; ketika dia mendengar pembicaraan Mama dan Papa Yoongi di telpon yang kemudian akhirnya membuat mereka terpaksa membawa Jungkook menjenguk mamanya. Wanita itu semakin kurus, lingkaran hitam dimatanya semakin kentara, dan dia semakin tidak mau bicara, hanya menangis.

Taehyung menepuk punggung Jungkook dua kali, lalu menggandeng bahunya. Berjalan beriringan, siap mendengarkan apapun yang ingin diutarakan laki-laki itu.

"Kemudian mereka bilang mama mulai membaik setahun terakhir ini. Dia bahkan sudah mau mandi pagi, mencari sendiri makanannya ketika lapar dan meminum obatnya dengan rutin. Bahkan dia yang akan mengingatkan suster untuk memberinya obat, padahal dulu mama harus diikat dulu untuk memaksanya minum obat…

… Mama membaik setelah kenal Om Hyungsik.." Jungkook tertawa pelan, entah pada apa. Namun Taehyung mendengar kelegaan disana, "Aku tidak tahu untuk apa Om Hyungsik datang kerumah sakit jiwa, tapi… aku sungguh bahagia karena mereka bertemu. Enam bulan yang lalu mama resmi keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa dan tinggal disebuah apartemen dengan perawat yang dibayar oleh Mama Yoongi hyung."

"Mereka akan menikah?" Pertanyaan Taehyung membuahkan sebuah anggukan dari Jungkook.

"Beberapa hari lalu, mereka –Mamaku, Om Hyungsik, Mama dan Papa Yoongi hyung mengajakku bertemu dan membicarakan pernikahan. Dan saat itulah aku mengetahui bahwa Om Hyungsik adalah duda satu anak."

"Dan Jimin belum tahu?"

Gelengan kepala Jungkook membuat Taehyung menghela nafas berat. Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama setelah itu. Walaupun tidak saling memberitahu, tetapi mereka paham bahwa keduanya sedang memikirkan orang yang sama.

Park Jimin.

.

.

* * *

Park Jimin baru saja menyadari bahwa Min Yoongi cukup cocok dengannya; mereka ternyata menyukai jenis musik yang sama (Min Yoongi menyukai hampir semua jenis musik), pendapat mereka selalu sama, dan yang paling penting Jimin selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersama Yoongi. Dia bebas mengutarakan apa yang disukainya dan tidak, juga bebas melakukan hal yang menurutnya menyenangkan (dan ternyata menyenangkan juga menurut Yoongi)

"Jungkook suka karya Beethoven?" pertanyaan Jimin membuat Yoongi mengangkat wajah dari laptop yang sedari tadi di utak-atik, entah sedang melakukan apa.

Mereka sedang berada di studio Yoongi, tidak peduli bahwa sekarang matahari sudah tenggelam. Terlalu sibuk membicarakan ini dan itu.

"Well…" Yoongi mengangkat bahu, kemudian kembali konsentrasi pada laptopnya, "Lumayan. Jungkook suka musik klasik, salah satunya adalah karya Beethoven."

Jimin sedang mengangguk, mencatat dalam ingatannya semua informasi tentang Jungkook yang sedari tadi dibocorkan Yoongi. Sebelum akhirnya lelaki yang lebih tua menghela nafas berat pada dirinya sendiri, sepertinya teringat pada sesuatu kemudian kesal oleh ingatan itu.

"Dia juga suka 4'33 milik John Cage." Tambahnya membuat Jimin membuka mata lebar tak percaya.

"What the hell…" celutuknya.

"Itu salahku." Yoongi menggeleng pada diri sendiri. Merasa bersalah seakan telah menjerumuskan Jungkook dalam sesuatu yang tidak termaafkan. "Aku membawanya dalam seminar musik dua tahun yang lalu. Seminar itu memaparkan materi tentang _Keheningan John Cage_. Dia jadi suka mengurung diri dalam kamar setelah itu, katanya untuk menikmati _musik yang sesungguhnya_."

"4'33 itu omong kosong." Jimin beredecak prihatin, entah pada Jungkook yang menyukai 4'33 atau Yoongi yang harus menemani _keheningan_ Jungkook selama ini.

Yoongi mengangguk setuju. Seperti yang selalu dilakukan lelaki itu ketika Jimin mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin selalu memiliki pendapat yang sama. Itu _menyenangkan_ menurut bisikan hati paling dalam Park Jimin.

"John Cage itu orang gila." Maki Yoongi membuat Jimin tersedak kopi kalengnya. Mereka tertawa.

"Dia hanya memberikan judul pada komposisi kosong. " timpal Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk lagi, "Sebenarnya sebelum Cage, sudah ada Alphonse Allais yang menciptakan komposisi _Funeral March for the Obsequies of a Deaf Man_ pada tahun 1897; punya bagian lagu, tangga nada dan aransemen tapi gak ada bunyi yang terdengar. Seperti semua orang adalah deaf-man. Tapi Cage yang lebih dikenal sebagai pendorong kepopuleran silent composition, _sih_."

"Tapi setelah itu banyak para komposer abad 20 yang ikut menciptakan karya seperti ini, kan?"

"Begitulah. Salah satu yang terkenal adalah John Lennon dan Yoko Ono. Judulnya _Two Minutes Silence._ "

Jimin bersandar pada lengan sofa yang tinggi sambil berdecak, "Tapi hyung… Konser Cage tahun 1952 untuk memperkenalkan 4'33 termasuk konser paling fenomenal dalam sejarah musik dunia, _tahu_ …"

Yoongi tertawa meremehkan, "Iya. Itu karena semua penonton mengira akan mendengarkan konser musik karya seorang komponis yang akan dimainkan oleh satu pemain piano bernama David Tudor. Namun akhirnya? Tudor hanya membuka dan menutup piano sebanyak tiga kali sesuai dengan _tacet_ yang tertera dalam partitur sambil memegang stopwatch. Empat menit tiga puluh tiga detik dalam keheningan. Setelah itu konser selesai. Semua orang membicarakannya; Wow. Konser musik fenomenal."

Jimin tertawa mendengar nada sarkastik dalam suara Yoongi.

"Tapi kenapa Jungkook menyukainya ya?" tanya Jimin, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Itu hanya keheningan yang berlangsung sepanjang empat menit lebih. Memangnya dia gak bosan?"

"Entahlah." Yoongi akhirnya kembali perhatian pada laptopnya yang sempat terlupakan, "Jungkook bilang _silent composition_ itu jenius. Itu karena dia kagum pada Beethoven yang menciptakan _Fur Elise_ dalam keadaan tuli total. Tapi kasus tuli Beethoven dan silent composition Cage jelas berbeda. Aku mau menemani Jungkook jika ada musik. Kalau dia mulai mendengarkan 4'33, aku akan pakai earphone."

Jimin tertawa keras. Tapi tidak lama, karena Yoongi segera menyergahnya.

"Tertawa saja. Kau juga akan mengalami hal yang sama kalau kalian mulai pacaran."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, "Aish. Kau benar, hyung."

Tak lama setelah itu, sesuatu yang terlihat seperti onggokan selimut diatas karpet di sudut ruangan dekat pintu, bergerak sambil mengerang. Tangannya keluar dari selimut, begitu juga kaki yang tadinya terlipat seperti pistol.

"Kenapa ribut sekali sih?" suara serak itu berasal dari dalam selimut.

"Bangun Jung Hoseok. Kau belum makan malam." Sahut Yoongi tanpa beralih dari laptopnya.

Hoseok yang sedari tadi tidur di karpet dekat pintu akhirnya bangkit, berjalan gontai, lalu menjatuhkan diri di sofa, di samping Yoongi.

"Makanlah, tadi kami pergi beli rice box."

Hoseok meneguk air putih dalam botol diatas meja yang membuahkan desis kesal dari Min Yoongi, "Yah~ itu milikku." Kemudian mengambil nasi dengan ayam saus dalam kotak yang disodorkan Min Yoongi padanya.

"Suara kalian membicarakan Cage masuk dalam mimpiku." Kata Hoseok. Suara seraknya sudah hilang karena air putih milik Yoongi.

Jimin tersadar dia cemberut melihat interaksi Yoongi dan Hoseok, apalagi sekarang mereka duduk terlalu dekat. Kenapa Hoseok harus duduk disitu sih? dia kan bisa duduk di dekat Jimin. Kemudian Jimin sadar lagi, mengapa dia harus kesal. Ah~ mungkin karena tadi mereka sedang membicarakan Jungkook dan terpotong gara-gara Hoseok.

"Yah!" Hoseok menyikut Yoongi, "Kau kan anak musik, kenapa gak suka John Cage? Bukannya anak-anak musik selalu berprinsip _Gak ada diam yang absolut. Sediam-diamnya suatu kondisi, pasti ada bunyi yang merasukinya._ Itu kan dikutip dari kata-kata John Cage." Hoseok menambahkan gerakan mengancungkan satu tangan terkepal ke udara, mengejek siswa jurusan musik. Membuat Jimin tertawa dan Yoongi memukuli kepalanya.

"Gak semua anak musik berpendapat sama kan?!" Kata Yoongi kesal, "menurutku, musik adalah notasi. _Four Thirty Three_ hanyalah partitur kosong, dan itu bukan musik."

Jimin mengangguk setuju, "Lagipula hyung~" timpalnya pada Hoseok, "Jika kita anak dance disodorkan 3'44 atau musik sejenisnya untuk menari, bagaimana kau akan melakukannya? Gak ada beat ataupun irama, juga gak ada genre. Kau akan mendasarkan tarianmu pada apa?"

Hoseok meletakkan box nasinya di atas meja, kemudian berdiri. "Menurut Cage, dalam keheningan kita akan bisa mendengarkan semua bunyi disekitar, termasuk detak jantung. Kita bisa menarikannya seperti ini." Hoseok menggerakkan dadanya berlebihan kemudian mulai bernyanyi sumbang, " _Listen to my heartbeat…_ " membuat Jimin dan Yoongi terpingkal keras.

"Hentikan, dasar bodoh." Yoongi menarik Hoseok untuk duduk, menahan tangannya erat-erat agar laki-laki kelebihan tenaga itu tidak lagi menggerakkan badannya. Mereka sempat terlibat pergulatan sengit antara Hoseok yang masih ingin menari dan Yoongi yang mencoba menghentikannya sambil tertawa.

Tetapi… skinship yang tercipta diantara mereka malah membuat Jimin berhenti tertawa. Dia berdehem, mencoba membantah suara hatinya yang marah-marah, tidak suka melihat kedekatan dua seniornya itu.

.

.

* * *

"Yah~ Kim Namjoon…"

 _Tok tok_

Jin mengetuk pintu kamar Namjoon setengah hati.

Dia sedang memasak makan malam. Walaupun dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan semeja makan dengan Kim Namjoon, tapi tetap saja dia tidak enak hati ketika harus makan sendirian, sedangkan ada orang lain di dalam rumah yang sama belum makan malam.

Namjoon menyahut, "Hm?" dari dalam. Terdengar ogah-ogahan yang sama.

"Aku sedang masak makan malam. Kau ikut?"

"Tidak.." Namjoon menjawab langsung.

Jin langsung berbalik pergi ke dapur. _Baguslah_. Batinnya.

Lelaki berumur sembilan belas tahun itu kembali sibuk di depan kompor, membalik potongan-potongan segi empat daging yang mendesis dari atas wajan. Sementara itu, dia mengelap meja makan, meletakkan piring kecil berisi potongan kimchi lobak yang dikirimkan ibunya, semangkuk japchae, sup tahu pedas yang masih mendidih dan ikan teri goreng. Jin menaruh daging-daging yang sudah matang diatas piring dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Jin menyendok nasi putih penuh kedalam satu mangkuk nasi, mengambil segelas air putih, dan sendok juga sumpit. Dia siap menyantap makan malamnya sebelum akhirnya berhenti, dan melangkah ke kamar Namjoon lagi.

 _Tok tok_

"Aku masak sup tahu." Kata Jin keras. Kali ini dia benar-benar tulus mengajak Namjoon makan. Orang tuanya selalu mengajarkannya untuk berbagi, apalagi itu makanan. "Kau yakin tidak ingin makan malam?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

Jin berdecak, "Aku masak daging juga." Katanya lagi, "Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menghabiskan semuanya–"

 _Clek_

Namjoon berdehem, berdiri di pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Sedangkan Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar childish._

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Namjoon mengekori Jin yang berjalan ke dapur. Duduk di kursi di salah satu sisi meja makan, menelan ludah melihat makanan yang tersaji di atasnya. Sedangkan Jin menyendok lagi nasi ke dalam mangkok, mengambil segelas air, sumpit dan sendok, lalu meletakkannya di depan Namjoon.

Untuk pertama kali sejak Jin pindah ke apartemen itu, Namjoon akhirnya tersenyum. Walaupun senyum itu diperuntukkannya untuk makanan enak di atas meja.

"Jalmokgeseumnidaa~" Gumam Namjoon.

"Juseyo~" balas Jin.

.

Setelah makan malam, sekitar pukul delapan kurang, Kim Namjoon duduk di sofa di ruang tamunya sedang bermain game menembak alien di ponsel. Dia konsentrasi penuh pada layar ponsel, matanya menyipit untuk melihat dengan jelas alien-alien seukuran semut warna hijau di dalam layar yang bersembunyi di balik tembok-tembok virtual. Bibirnya digigit ketika tegang karena dia perlu waktu untuk mengisi peluru sedangkan pasukan alien makin banyak. Dan berteriak "Yaish!" ketika avatar gamenya tertembak, mati tergeletak dengan layar ponsel bertuliskan GAME OVER besar-besar.

Saat itu dia sadar bahwa Jin juga sedang duduk disana dengan buku sketsa dan pensil warna pink yang membuat Namjoon memutar bola matanya.

Sepertinya Jin langsung mandi setelah menyuruh Namjoon mencuci piring –bayaran untuk makan malam yang dibuatkannya. Rambutnya basah. Aroma sampo dan sabun mandinya menguar begitu saja memenuhi ruang tamu, menusuk indera penciuman Namjoon, dan Namjoon menolak mengakui bahwa dia menyukai aroma-aroma ini. Jin memakai celana katun longgar warna abu-abu gelap dan sweater rajut kebesaran warna putih.

Namjoon baru akan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Jin disana, apalagi bersama pensil pink dengan hiasan bulu-bulu itu. Tetapi Jin bersuara, lebih cepat dari pada gerakan kaki Namjoon.

"Diam disitu."

"Apa?" Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya. Apa Jin baru saja melarangnya pergi?

"Diam disitu. Aku sedang merancang tuxedo untukmu."

Namjoon bingung apakah dia harus melanjutkan keinginannya untuk pergi, atau tetap tinggal seperti permintaan Jin. Mengingat masakan enak yang dibuatkan Jin malam ini (walaupun dia telah membayarnya dengan mencuci piring), Namjoon memutuskan untuk menurut. Duduk ditempatnya semula sambil mulai memainkan ponselnya lagi. Menekan kata START di layar gamenya.

Selama hampir lima belas menit Namjoon mencoba untuk konsentrasi pada gamenya. Mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan tatapan Jin yang selalu diarahkan padanya. Tapi tidak bisa. Tetap saja dia merasa tatapan Jin menusuk matanya hingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk balas menatap lelaki itu. Sulit sekali menghindari kecanggungan yang terjadi di tengah keheningan.

Namjoon akhirnya berdiri dari tempatnya. memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Toh, Jin tidak sedang merancang tuxedo _untuk Namjoon_ , tapi untuk tugas akhirnya. Jin hanya menyesuaikan rancangan itu dengan Kim Namjoon, bukan karena Namjoon spesial, tapi karena dia ditunjuk secara resmi menjadi model untuk rancangan sang senior kelas tiga.

"Mau kemana?" Jin menurunkan buku sketsa dari depan wajahnya, menengadah menatap Namjoon yang sudah melangkah melewati sofa.

"Tidur!" jawab Namjoon cuek. Dia masuk ke kamarnya di dekat dapur.

Bunyi _klik_ di dinding memberi tahu Jin bahwa Namjoon baru saja mengunci pintu kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

Min Yoongi bersandar di sebuah pintu apartemen yang terkunci sambil melipat tangan didada dan menutup mata. Dia baru saja pulang setelah peringatan lewat pengeras suara yang menyampaikan bahwa gedung sekolah akan terkunci otomatis pada pukul Sembilan. Yoongi, Jimin dan Hoseok naik bus bersama dengan Min Yoongi yang turun duluan di halte pertama yang mereka temui. Dia tidak pulang ke rumah, memilih datang ke apartemen Jungkook. Sepertinya anak itu belum pulang karena tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ketika Yoongi memencet bel.

Benar saja. Yoongi melihat Jungkook berjalan dengan earphone menyumpal kedua telinganya, terlihat banyak pikiran sehingga beberapa kali dia seperti menendang udara di depan kakinya.

"Eh, hyung?' Jungkook terperangah di tempatnya, sedikit terkejut mendapati Min Yoongi berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Dari mana saja?" Suara Yoongi serak dan terdengar keras tidak suka. Dia menengok arlojinya dan menatap Jungkook galak.

"I-itu…" Jungkook gagap. Memilih untuk membuka pintu apartemen lebih dulu kemudian menarik Min Yoongi masuk sebelum menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku gak suka kau main hingga larut seperti ini…" kata Yoongi sambil melepas tas ransel, menaruhnya dengan hati-hati diatas sofa.

"Aku pergi nonton, hyung…" sahut Jungkook dari kamarnya.

Yoongi berbaring di sofa. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengantuk, tapi keterlambatan Jungkook membuatnya ingin tetap terjaga dan memarahi anak itu. Orang tua Yoongi mengizinkan Jungkook tinggal sendiri karena Jungkook sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat mereka khawatir. Dan sekarang Jungkook baru saja tiba dirumah jam segini.

Niat Yoongi memarahi Jungkook ditundanya hingga besok pagi karena sekarang dia bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Perlahan tapi pasti, Min Yoongi masuk ke alam mimpinya. Kelelahan.

"Aku pergi dengan Tae–" Penjelasan Jungkook terhenti ketika dia keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Min Yoongi telah terlelap.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, meringis pelan menyadari bahwa Yoongi bahkan tidak melepaskan sepatunya. Jadi Jungkook yang telah mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaian, mendekati Yoongi dan mulai melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki yang lebih tua.

"Kau sendiri?" Jungkook bertanya pada Yoongi walaupun Jungkook tahu dia hanya akan mendapatkan suara nafas teratur Yoongi sebagai jawaban, "sudah makan malam? Sudah mandi? Sudah istirahat?" Jungkook balik mengomeli Yoongi yang sudah tidur, "Kau selalu memperhatikan aku tanpa peduli dengan dirimu sendiri."

Setelah melepaskan sepatu, Jungkook melepaskan jaket yang dipakai Yoongi di atas kemeja seragamnya. Cukup mudah karena Yoongi sulit terbangun jika sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Setelah itu Jungkook duduk di lantai, di sampingYoongi sambil memegangi tangan yang lebih tua dengan erat.

"Nanti… kalau kita menikah, aku akan merawatmu dengan baik." Bisik Jungkook, "Kita akan jarang bertengkar. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dan aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, hyung."

Jungkook mengingat pernikahan kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak mau dituduh trauma atas ikatan suci itu. Jungkook menghormati ikatan itu. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ada rasa gelisah di dalam hatinya tentang hubungan pernikahan nanti. Jungkook tidak ingin cepat-cepat menikah, dia baru enam belas tahun. Jungkook hanya mencoba yang terbaik supaya kehancuran pernikahan orang tuanya tidak akan dialaminya, termasuk mencari pendamping yang tepat. Dan menurutnya Min Yoongi lah orangnya.

Jungkook yang masih menggenggam tangan Yoongi menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa. Menikmati kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh yang lebih tua, juga irama nafasnya yang begitu menenangkan.

Ketika mata yang lebih muda terpejam, yang lebih tua malah membuka matanya. Menghela nafas berat satu kali, lalu mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Dasar bodoh." Gumam Yoongi pelan, "Bagaimana bisa aku menikahi adikku sendiri?"

.

.

TBC

.


	7. Chapter 7

**[High School Love On]**

 **Cast:**

Kim Seok Jin (Design, kelas 3)

Min Yoongi (Musik, kelas 2)

Jung Hoseok (Dance, kelas 2)

Kim Namjoon (Musik, kelas 2)

Park Jimin (Dance, kelas 1)

Kim Taehyung (Design, kelas 1)

Jeon Jungkook (Drama, kelas 1)

 _Other cast. Got7_

 **Genre:** Romance, High School AU, Slice of Life.

 **Warning!** Typo(s), OOC, BoysLove, DLDR

© **Red Casper**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Tujuh_

.

Kim Namjoon adalah benar-benar lelaki sejati. Dia berantakan, tidak peduli pada barang-barang yang berserakan di apartemennya, dan tentu saja suka sekali merusak barang. Hal-hal yang memang biasa ada pada diri laki-laki. Tapi menurut Jin, Kim Namjoon sudah keterlaluan. Setelah tiga hari Jin sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, dia mendapati piring kotor dengan nasi berjamur di tempat cuci piring, tak ada piring bersih sama sekali, baju-baju Namjoon yang teronggok begitu saja di sudut ruang cuci, dan grendel jendela ruang makan yang patah.

Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Kim Namjoon bergerak. Apa jika dia menggerakkan tangannya sedikit saja, semua benda-benda akan rusak?

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kim Namjoon, Jin sendiri adalah tipe pria yang suka kebersihan. Dia sangat menjaga kerapian rumah dan pakaian-pakaiannya. Seprainya selalu berwarna putih, atau pink pudar. Barang-barangnya tertata dengan rapi, tak akan bergeser satu senti pun dari tempat yang seharusnya. Jadi tentu saja semua ketidak-rapian Kim Namjoon selalu membuatnya tidak tenang. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tinggal serumah.

Mengabaikan rasa lelahnya, Jin mengganti pakaian, menggulung lengan baju dan langsung berkutat membersihkan semua kekacauan yang dibuat teman se-apartemennya; mencuci piring, memasukkan semua pakaian Namjoon kedalam keranjang dan juga berkeliling apartemen dengan vacuum cleaner di tangan.

Jin sudah selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya ketika Namjoon tiba di rumah. Dia menggaruk tengkuk tidak enak saat melihat semua sudut rumah telah mengkilat tanpa noda.

Jin keluar dari dapur dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

"Sepertinya aku telah menyewa sebuah kandang sapi." Ujarnya sarkastik.

Namjoon langsung melupakan semua simpati yang baru saja ingin ditujukannya untuk Jin. Dia berdecak sambil tertawa miring.

"Sebetulnya kandang sapi ini juga gak sudi kau ada disini."

"Aku bisa pergi." Balas Jin santai. "Tapi kembalikan uang sewaku. Aku bahkan belum dua minggu berada disini dan sudah menjadi pembantu."

Namjoon tertawa meremehkan, walaupun sebenarnya dia cemas. Bajingan feminim ini tahu dengan benar dimana dia harus _membidik_ jurusnya.

Jin tahu dia sudah menang. Jadi dia melihat semua hasil pekerjaannya sambil bernafas lega.

"Ini baru rumah." Gumamnya keras. "Jangan malu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Jin memberikan Namjoon kedipan mengejek kemudian melenggang masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan si adik kelas yang berbisik kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena takut Jin akan menodongnya dengan uang sewa lagi.

"Ini memang rumahku, dasar penyihir!"

.

Namjoon heran karena Jin tidak menampakkan tampang menyebalkan lagi setelah malam. Dia tidak mencari gara-gara atau memulai percakapan –yang mungkin akan berujung pertengkaran tidak penting. Jin bahkan tidak mengungkit masalah _jadi pembantu_ tadi siang, hanya diam seakan baterai bicaranya baru saja _lowbat_. Namjoon tidak ingin peduli, dia bahkan senang akhirnya dia tidak mendengar suara cempreng Jin yang menyebalkan.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak keluar dari kamarnya sendiri dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, mengambil kesempatan untuk menengok kedalam kamar Jin yang pintunya terbuka lebar.

Yang Namjoon tahu, Jin selalu menjaga kamarnya agar tetap rapi. Saat lewat, dia mendapati Jin sedang mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya dari lemari, melemparnya asal ke tempat tidur, lalu dia duduk untuk melipat lagi pakaian yang baru saja di lemparnya.

Dia lewat lagi, menemukan Jin sedang mengganti seprai kasurnya dengan seprai lain yang warnanya sama.

Lewat lagi. Jin sedang membongkar tas sekolahnya, kemudian merapikan buku sketsa dan buku-buku pelajarannya, lalu menaruhnya lagi kedalam tas.

Namjoon mengerutkan kening. Apa manfaatnya yang dilakukan Jin itu?

Dan yang paling penting, Jin tidak menyadari bahwa Namjoon sudah berkali-kali melewati kamarnya. Apa Jin punya masalah? Pikir Namjoon.

 _Ah, tidak_. Namjoon menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri. Mengingatkan untuk tidak berurusan dengan Jin Kim. Dia sudah cukup merasa kesal sepanjang hari karena tinggal satu atap dengan lelaki itu, apalagi ditambah _pekerjaan_ Namjoon yang sebagai model untuknya.

Namjoon tidak akan peduli.

 _Aku tidak peduli_

 _Aku tidak peduli_

 _Aku tidak peduli_

 _Aku tidak –_ Hei, Jin!"

Namjoon hampir menampar mulutnya sendiri karena tidak sadar menyuarakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak usah di ungkapkan.

Si pemilik nama yang kini sedang mengaduk makanan di piring tanpa minat itu mengangkat pandangan pada si adik kelas yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa?"

Namjoon tidak langsung menjawab. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia hanya merasa sedikit, um kesepian karena belum bertengkar dengan Jin sejak siang –walaupun Namjoon sama sekali tidak mengakuinya.

"Supnya asin." Kata Namjoon mencari alasan. Yah sebenarnya supnya memang sedikit asin. "Kau menghayal ya waktu membuatnya?"

Jin menatapnya tidak senang. Bagus! Namjoon lega bisa membuat Jin marah-marah. Tapi walaupun Jin mengatakannya dengan tidak bersemangat, lelaki yang lebih tua itu baru saja mengucapkan, "Benar asin. Maaf deh."

Baiklah. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jin Kim, tetapi Kim Namjoon tidak ingin terlihat begitu ingin tahu. Jadi Namjoon tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi, akhirnya memilih menghabiskan makananannya dengan tenang. Sampai kemudian dia mendengar Jin Kim menyebut namanya.

"Hei, Namjoon!"

Pemilik nama mendongak dari mangkuk nasinya sambil mengangkat kening.

"Kamarmu berantakan ya?"

Namjoon mendengus. Apa Jin Kim sekarang sedang mengejek tingkat kebersihannya? Bukankah sejak awal pindah ke sini Jin harusnya sudah bisa menebak seberantakan apa Kim Namjoon itu? Kenapa sekarang malah menanyakannya?

"Biarkan aku membersihkannya." Kata Jin.

Kim Namjoon melotot. "Apa?" gumamnya berharap salah dengar.

Sudah jelas ada yang salah dengan Jin Kim. Padahal baru tadi siang seniornya itu mengeluh karena menganggap Namjoon menjadikannya pembantu, lalu sekarang malah menawarkan diri membersihkan kamar Namjoon? Yang benar saja.

"Ayolah. Biarkan aku membersihkannya. Aku enggak akan menuduhmu macam-macam." Suaranya lemah seperti memohon.

Orang seperti apa _sih_ Jin Kim ini? pikir Namjoon.

Dia ragu mengizinkan Jin _menyentuh_ kamarnya. Ada berbagai macam hal penting di dalam sana yang hanya Namjoon yang tahu. Juga dia tidak ingin mendapat masalah memikirkan _bagaimana kalau ini hanya akal-akalan Jin saja?_

Meskipun begitu dia juga tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Jin Kim bersedia –bahkan memohon untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Kapan lagi, kan?

"Um… baiklah." Jawab Namjoon akhirnya.

.

Namjoon memutuskan membantu Jin membersihkan kamarnya. Dia khawatir Jin akan membuang kertas-kertas penuh coretan yang tergeletak berantakan di lantai kamarnya, mengira hanya sampah padahal itu adalah partitur penting untuk lagu barunya. Siswa design mana tahu dengan hal-hal seperti itu kan? Jin juga mungkin akan menaruh jebakan tikus di balik selimutnya, atau di atas keset kamar mandinya. Namjoon tidak akan membiarkan dia melakukan itu.

Setelah menumpuk semua kertas-kertas pentingnya di atas meja, Namjoon memutuskan merapikan kabel-kabel yang kusut di bawah meja, memasukkan semua itu kedalam kardus. Dia baru akan keluar dari sana ketika kepalanya terantuk pinggir meja, menyebabkan meja itu goyang dan hampir semua benda yang ada disana terjatuh, termasuk kertas-kertas yang sejak tadi di kumpulkannya.

Jin yang sedang mengganti seprai menoleh pada Namjoon. Berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang. Semua yang tadi Namjoon rapikan berakhir sia-sia karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Keluarlah. Biar aku saja." Ujar Jin.

Namjoon yang masih mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala, menggeleng pelan. "Nanti kau membuang semua tugas-tugasku!"

Jin mendesis kesal. Memutuskan menyeret pemilik kamar keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Aku gak akan membuang apapun. Keluar sana. Ini akan selesai dengan cepat hanya jika kau gak ikut membantu."

Kim Namjoon akhirnya mengalah. Dia mengakui bahwa dirinya berhak mendapatkan predikat _the god of destroyal_ karena kecerobohan dan kebiasaannya merusak barang-barang. Teman-temannya bahkan pernah berkata bahwa Kim Namjoon adalah seseorang yang akan membuat hidupmu pendek jika berdekatan terlalu lama. Bisa saja Namjoon mematahkan sesuatu yang kemudian akan menimpamu, atau dia akan melukai dirinya sendiri kemudian ikut melukaimu. Hal-hal seperti itu sudah Namjoon terima sejak dulu.

Namjoon berakhir berdiri di depan kamarnya sendiri yang terbuka lebar, mengamati Jin yang sekarang sedang mengganti sarung bantal. Jika dilihat-lihat, Jin Kim sebenarnya manis juga. Walaupun sambil meringis memikirkan itu, rambut Jin yang berwarna pink pudar cocok sekali dengan kulitnnya yang terang. Seakan kulit itu juga ikut merona merah muda. Matanya bulat menggemaskan, dan bibirnya penuh menggoda. Tanpa sadar Namjoon menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Mereka punya bibir yang mirip, bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu? Akan seperti apa rasanya?

"Aish!" Namjoon segera berteriak pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

Jin yang mendengar suara itu, mendongak dari pekerjaannya. Menatap Namjoon yang sekarang sedang memukul kepalanya sediri. Jin yang mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Namjoon sudah gila pergi menutup pintu dengan keras, tepat di depan hidung Namjoon.

"YAH! KALAU KENA HIDUNGKU BAGAIMANA?!" Namjoon berdecak kesal. Berniat meneriaki Jin Kim. Dia memutar gerendel pintu, tapi tidak terbuka. "Sialan, dikunci. Harusnya aku gak lupa kalau si Jin Kim itu menyebalkan."

.

.

.

* * *

Park Jimin tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan mengurus keanggotaan perpustakaan segera setelah resmi menjadi siswa di sekolah seni itu, agar dia dapat dengan tenang keluar masuk gedung perpustakaan yang terletak tepat disamping gedung jurusan musik. Padahal dia berharap tidak akan pernah masuk ke perpustakaan karena imej ruangan itu yang membosankan. Tapi setelah semua kelasnya berakhir, Park Jimin, mau tak mau, pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas pelajaran _Modern Dance Technique_ ; sebuah esai seribu lima ratus kata tentang siapa itu Mercier Philip 'Merce' Cunningham dan apa saja teknik modern dance yang dikembangkannya.

Ternyata dia tidak begitu menyesal pergi kesana. Perpustakaan sekolah seni sama sekali tidak membosankan seperti imejnya. Gedung yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai _The storage of art_ itu adalah satu-satunya bangunan yang berdiri sendiri –tidak seperti semua gedung disekolah ini yang saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Memiliki lima lantai –setiap jurusan untuk setiap lantai, dengan lantai terbawah sebagai lobby dan tempat pengurusan administrasi sekaligus menjadi tempat memajang semua penghargaan yang di dapat sekolah itu.

Semua yang dibutuhkan siswa jurusan dance ada di lantai tiga, jadi Jimin naik kesana melalui lift di samping front desk. Lift itu tembus pandang, dia bisa melihat lantai dua yang diperuntukkan jurusan Drama. Sekilas dia melihat banyak sekali buku yang terpajang di rak-rak, dan beberapa meja, sofa dan beberapa tv.

Di lantai tiga, untuk jurusan dance, tidak hanya ada buku-buku tapi juga dvd. Ada tv dan beberapa sofa seperti di lantai dua. Ada juga sebuah ruangan penuh perangkat komputer yang tersambung pada internet. Ruangannya juga dingin dan warnanya tidak monoton seperti perpustakaan sekolah pada umumnya. Ada berbagai warna disana; dindingnya, raknya, sofanya bahkan buku-bukunya.

Jimin menggigit bibir, tidak menyangka bahwa perpustakaan ternyata akan semenarik ini.

Jimin sedang melangkah ke rak dengan tulisan _Dance Technique_ ketika melihat seorang pemuda familiar sedang berdiri di depan rak _Performing_ sambil memilih beberapa buku dengan jarinya.

"Eoh? Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook, si pemuda familiar, menoleh dan langsung tersenyum melihat Jimin disana. Park Jimin senang sekali sekarang Jungkook akan tersenyum atau tertawa ketika bertemu dengannya, bukan marah-marah atau cemberut seperti pertama kali bertemu.

Jimin mendekatinya, "Ngapain disini? Performing, huh?"

Jungkook terkekeh malu, kembali memilih buku-buku itu. "Aku ingin belajar ngedance juga."

"Serius?" Jimin tertawa pelan, "Wah, aku bisa mengajarimu. Jadi kau mengajariku akting, aku mengajarimu menari. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook terlihat menimbang-nimbang, lalu mengangguk pelan.

 _Yes. kesempatan bagus._ Jimin akan punya dua kali lebih banyak waktu bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Bagaimana kalau kau belajar teknik lebih dulu? Ayo kesini, aku juga ingin mencari beberapa buku teknik." Kata Jimin sambil menuntun Jungkook ke rak di sampingnya.

"Ngapain disini? ada tugas?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin mengangguk. Dia mulai menengadah untuk mencari buku yang dimaksud. "Essai tentang Cunningham."

"Cunningham?"

Jimin mengangguk lagi, mengambil satu buku tentang _Penari Pemula_ untuk Jungkook, dan mencari buku lain untuk dirinya sendiri. "Yang ku tahu, Cunningham itu koreografer asal Amerika yang mendirikan Merce Cunningham Dance Company. Penari tarian modern terkemuka sejak lebih dari lima puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Mudah untukmu."

"Untuk essai berjumlah seribu lima ratus kata yang ditulis tangan, aku ragu ini akan mudah."

Jungkook tertawa pada kata-kata Jimin, dan Jimin senang dia bisa membuat Jungkook tertawa. Setelah mendapatkan buku yang dicari, mereka duduk disalah satu meja panjang dengan banyak sekali penerangan, menunduk pada buku masing-masing.

Jimin sedang membuka buku ketika berkata pada Jungkook, "Belajar menari akan lebih cepat dengan praktek. Buku gak akan membuatmu menjadi penari yang bagus."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju. "Tapi buku akan memberitahuku beberapa detail kan? aku menyerahkan soal praktek padamu."

"Baiklah." Jawab Jimin bersemangat. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas ini dan mengajari Jungkook. Bertanya dalam hati mengapa Jungkook tidak masuk jurusan dance saja jika memang ingin menari.

Pertanyaan itu menggelitiknya, jadi Jimin mendogak dari tugasnya yang baru lima belas kata ( _Mercier Philip Cunningham, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Merce Cunningham lahir pada 16 april 1919_ ) lalu bertanya pada Jungkook, "Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin belajar menari?"

Jungkook tidak langsung menjawab. Jimin melihat dia menggigit bibir, ragu-ragu apakah dia harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya atau malah menjawabnya dengan jawaban standar _"Hanya ingin."_

Tapi akhirnya Jimin mendengar Jungkook menjawab dengan suara pelan, hampir tak terdengar. "Yoongi hyung bilang dia suka melihatmu menari."

Ah, hati Jimin patah lagi kali ini. Tentu saja. Hidup Jeon Jungkook pasti berputar di sekeliling Min Yoongi. Jungkook selalu ingin menjadi apa yang disukai Yoongi, agar Yoongi selalu nyaman di dekatnya.

Dan alasannya belajar menari kali ini adalah hanya karena Min Yoongi berkata bahwa dia suka melihat Jimin menari. Jadi, apa sekarang Jimin menjadi target kecemburuan Jeon Jungkook?

Jimin mendengus. Haruskah dia berhenti sekarang?

.

.

Awalnya Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok hanya sekedar kenal karena berada dalam satu tim di pertunjukan tahun lalu. Entah sejak kapan mereka mulai sering terlihat bersama, mereka biasa membahas musik dan tarian, atau makan berdua di kantin, atau sekedar main game. Yang Yoongi ingat, dia jadi tertarik pada Hoseok setelah siswa jurusan dance itu bilang bahwa dia juga suka _ngerap_ seperti Yoongi.

Sore itu mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari studio ketika bertemu dengan Jungkook dan Jimin yang keluar dari perpustakaan bersama.

Hoseok menyapa, "OY!" dengan tangan kanan terangkat tinggi.

Jimin dan Jungkook sontak tersenyum membalas. Mereka menghampiri kedua senior yang baru turun dari tangga itu.

"Berduaan nih?" goda Jung Hoseok, membuat Jimin tertawa malu-malu dan Yoongi yang tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ke ruang latihan." Jimin yang menjawab.

"Untuk?"

"Jungkook bilang ingin belaj–" kata-kata Jimin disela oleh telapak tangan Jungkook yang langsung menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat ruang latihan anak dance." Jungkook tergagap sambil tertawa canggung.

Yoongi kenal Jungkook dan dia tahu adiknya itu sedang berbohong. Tapi dia lebih peduli melihat wajah merona Jimin dan tampang bengong-nya ketika tangan Jungkook berada di wajahnya. Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok hanya menahan tawa sambil mengangguk.

"Oke. Pergilah." Kata Yoongi. "Aku dan Hoseok akan pergi makan eskrim di kedai depan sana."

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Jimin menggigit bibir, "Berdua?" tanyanya parau.

"Kau lihat orang lain selain kami?" Hoseok meresponnya dengan candaan sambil merangkul Yoongi. "Tentu saja berdua. Ini kan kencan."

"Diam saja kau!" Yoongi mendorong Hoseok.

Jimin heran mengapa Jungkook tidak cemburu dengan kedekatan dua orang ini. Jungkook hanya tertawa melihat interaksi dua teman beda jurusan itu. Kenapa Jungkook malah cemburu padanya yang jarang melakukan kontak fisik dengan Yoongi? Padahal kalau Jimin yang menyukai Yoongi, dia tentu akan merasa tidak senang melihat Hoseok terlalu menempel pada orang yang disukainya.

Jimin menghela napas. Haah~ mengapa dia harus memikirkan semua ini? Jimin sudah banyak pikiran di tahun pertama sekolah SMA-nya. Bagaimana nanti?

"Aku enggak pernah melihat kau bersama Namjoon hyung lagi." sahut Jimin tiba-tiba teringat.

Hoseok hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Well, aku sudah putus dengan Namjoon. Dia sudah punya gandengan baru, Jin Kim sunbaenim." Dia terbahak bersama Yoongi mengingat curahan hati sahabatnya yang selalu saja tentang senior kelas tiga itu, kemudian melanjutkan. "Lagipula, kalau aku kencan dengan Yoongi, Namjoon kan gak boleh tahu."

"Sudah!" Yoongi menoyor kepala Hoseok kemudian tertawa lagi. "Pergilah kalian. Kami juga akan pergi." Dia menatap Jungkook sekilas. "Aku akan pulang ke rumah hari ini, jadi gak usah menungguku."

"Oke hyung."

Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok berbalik pergi tepat setelah Yoongi berbisik pada Jimin, "Jangan cepat-cepat ya kalian berdua." Lalu berkedip satu kali, membuat Jungkook cemberut.

Jimin terkejut mendengar suara dingin Jungkook yang bertanya, "Yoongi hyung selalu begitu ya padamu?"

Dia menggeleng dengan cepat. "Gak juga."

Setelah itu Jungkook berjalan meninggalkannya menuju gedung jurusan dance. Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi yang berjalan menjauh sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berlari menyusul Jungkook. "Yah! Tunggu aku."

.

.

Yoongi memesan es krim rasa greentea dan Hoseok memilih stroberi dan vanilla yang lebih manis. Dua cup eskrim untuk masing-masing bertengger hampir terlupakan di atas meja, sedangkan pemiliknya sibuk memelototi layar laptop yang terbuka lebar, menampilkan beberapa aplikasi musik yang terbuka sekaligus. Mereka sedang menggarap sebuah lagu untuk pertunjukan akhir semester nanti. Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah memutuskan untuk membuat tim pertunjukan mereka sendiri.

"Menurutmu _prechorus_ -nya bagaimana? Haruskah kubuat dengan beat yang lebih cepat? Ini bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

Lengang sejenak. Lalu Jung Hoseok tiba-tiba berteriak "AISH!" pada diri sendiri. Dia bersandar di sofa sambil memijit tengkuk dan pundaknya. "Kita sedang lelah jadi gak bisa mendapat inspirasi bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita kerjakan besok? Pinggangku sakit~" rengeknya.

Yoongi tertawa dan setuju dengan Hoseok bahwa mereka lelah. Sekolah sepanjang hari benar-benar menguras tenaga walaupun yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan hanyalah duduk menerima pelajaran. Tetap saja itu melelahkan. Apalagi Yoongi yang menambah mata pelajaran pilihan yaitu _Principles of Conducting_ di kelas orchestra.

Mereka berdua meraih cup eskrim masing-masing dan mulai melahapnya. Sudah sedikit cair tapi tetap enak. Dingin dari eskrim itu masih terasa hingga ke kepala ketika masuk kedalam mulut. Lumayan untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

"Genre hip-house memang sedikit sulit untukku." Gumam Yoongi dengan eskrim dimulutnya. "Aduh, leherku."

Hoseok tertawa melihat Yoongi meletakkan cup eskrim dan mulai memijit lehernya yang pegal-pegal.

"Aku lumayan familiar dengan genre itu, tapi yah memang sulit sih." Hoseok menimpali. Dia menghabiskan eskrimnya dalam satu tegakan lalu berkata, "Menurutmu Namjoon bisa membantu?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. "Namjoon adalah tipe komposer yang suka bekerja sendiri. Aku malas berurusan dengannya."

"Kau tahu, Namjoon pernah bicara hal yang sama tentang dirimu."

"Sepertinya kami memang sedikit gak cocok." Yoongi menghela napas lalu berkata dengan yakin. "Aku akan minta Junho saem untuk mendengarkan ini."

Hoseok menggerutu. "Bukannya Junho saem itu guru opera ya?"

"Tapi dia mengerti berbagai jenis musik." Jawab Yoongi santai.

Yoongi melihat Hoseok menguap lebar-lebar sambil mengangkat jempol di depan wajahnya seperti berkata _lakukan apa maumu, aku lelah_. Diluar, sinar matahari dilangit mulai berubah kuning. Mereka sepertinya sudah duduk terlalu lama di dalam kedai, memesan dua cup eskrim dan hanya menyentuhnya disaat-saat terakhir. Yoongi melirik sekolah yang terlihat dari jendela kaca. Bertanya-tanya apakah Jungkook dan Jimin masih disana.

"Lucu ya Jimin itu." gumam Yoongi.

Hoseok mengerutkan dahi. "Jimin? _Kkapjjagi_?"

"Aku hanya mengingat saat kalian mengajakku bertemu disini dan dia bilang ingin mendekati Jungkook." Yoongi tertawa pelan. "Lucu sekali."

Temannya itu mengangguk setuju. "Sejak awal bertemu dengannya, aku juga berpikir bahwa dia lucu. Kau tahu, dia menjawabku sambil berteriak _NE!_ kiyopta~" Hoseok tertawa. "walaupun begitu, Park Jimin adalah salah satu anggota terbaikku. Aku selalu suka gerakannya. Tegas dan lembut di saat bersamaan. Kau sudah pernah melihatnya menari?"

Yoongi tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Yeah dan aku suka melihatnya menari. Dia cocok dengan tarian kontemporer, menurutku."

"Aku setuju. Kontemporer akan bagus untuknya." Mereka terdiam lalu tiba-tiba Hoseok menimpali, "Menurutmu Jungkook akan menyukainya?"

Yoongi mendengus sambil menggaruk rambut. "Entahlah. Jungkook sepertinya benar-benar ingin menikahiku."

"Serius?" Jung Hoseok tertawa keras-keras tanpa peduli pada beberapa pelanggan yang baru masuk terkejut mendengar suaranya. "Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Jungkook itu adikku."

Yah. Jawaban itu cukup jelas memberitahu Hoseok tentang perasaan temannya itu pada Jeon Jungkook. Sejak Yoongi memproklamirkan bahwa diriya dan Jeon Jungkook bukan sepasang kekasih pun Hoseok sudah tahu Yoongi tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada si aktor Jeon.

Jung Hoseok mengangguk saja seraya meraih eskrim milik Yoongi yang sudah cair di meja, lalu menyesapnya tanpa permisi.

"Kurasa aku menyukai orang lain." Gumam Yoongi, melirik eskrimnya yang hampir habis oleh temannya itu.

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Park Jimin?"

UHUK! Jung Hoseok tersedak eskrim hingga hidungnya perih. Sepertinya cairan manis itu akan keluar dari jalur pernafasannya.

"Kau gila?" makinya membuat Min Yoongi tertawa keras-keras.

"Hanya bercanda!" ujarnya seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoseok yang masih terbatuk-batuk. "Siapa suruh kau mengambil eskrimku."

Walaupun Yoongi berkata begitu, Hoseok tetap bergidik memikirkan bahwa Park Jimin menyukai Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook menyukai Min Yoongi, dan sekarang Min Yoongi bilang menyukai Park Jimin? Yang benar saja. Mereka hanya akan saling melukai. Cinta segitiga yang menakutkan. Demi tuhan, Jung Hoseok tidak akan mau terlibat dalam hal menakutkan seperti cinta.

.

.

Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook baru keluar dari ruang latihan sekitar pukul lima. Sekolah mulai sepi, namun beberapa orang masih terlihat mondar mandir di halaman dan koridor. Lampu-lampu menyala otomatis tepat pukul lima lebih lima belas menit. Jungkook mengeluhkan kakinya yang pegal ketika berjalan turun ke tangga, dan Park Jimin bertanya apa Jungkook ingin digendong hingga ke halte. Jeon Jungkook langsung menggeleng ketika mendengar tawaran itu.

Mereka bertemu Kim Taehyung yang sedang lari-lari dari gedung jurusan design dengan buku sketsa di tangan. Saking kencangnya, rambut Jimin terkibas karena angin dari Kim Taehyung yang lewat. Dia hanya menyapa, "hai kalian." tanpa berhenti berlari.

"Yah! Kim Taehyung!" teriak Jimin memanggil, tapi sahabatnya itu hanya melambaikan tangan kemudian berbelok di ujung koridor gedung jurusan dance.

"Apa sih yang membuatnya buru-buru begitu?" gumam Jimin. Dia menatap Jungkook yang hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu.

Mereka sedang berjalan ke gerbang depan ketika ponsel Jimin berdering. Dia menyahut, "Ya ayah?" membuat Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Ya. aku baru mau pulang." Jimin masih bicara di telpon. "Baiklah. Kutunggu." Setelah itu memutuskan panggilan.

"Kau akan di jemput?" Jungkook menebak.

Jimin mengangguk. "Ya. Ayahku bilang dia sedang berada di sekitar sini."

Setelah itu tak ada yang bicara. Sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua aktivitas mereka di sekolah. Saat itu sebuah mobil sedan warna hitam berhenti di pinggir jalan di depan gerbang. Jimin segera masuk ke dalam ketika kaca mobil turun dan menampakkan wajah ayahnya yang tersenyum di balik kemudi.

"Halo~" Park Hyungsik menyapa Jungkook dengan ramah. Dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum canggung untuk menjawabnya. Bagaimanapun juga Jungkook belum ingin terlihat mengenal Park Hyungsik di depan Jimin. Jadi Jungkook langsung menggeleng kuat ketika Hyungsik menawarkan tumpangan.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jungkook beralasan.

Jimin segera mendekat ke arah jendela. "Menunggu siapa?"

"Um… Yoongi hyung."

"Tapi Yoongi meyuruhmu untuk gak menunggunya." Jimin bersikeras, "Ayolah. Kami akan mengantarmu sampai pintu masuk apartemenmu."

Jungkook kembali menggeleng. Dia belum siap berada dalam mobil yang sama dengan ayah dan anak itu. Setidaknya, jangan sekarang. Jimin baru akan memaksa lagi ketika Taehyung muncul dan menggandeng Jungkook.

"Dia masih ada urusan denganku." Kata Taehyung pura-pura galak. Dia mengangguk samar pada ayah Jimin di dalam sana. "Halo om."

"Halo Taehyungie."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Jimin muram. "Kami duluan ya?"

Jungkook dan Taehyung mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi pada mobil sedan yang sudah kembal melaju di jalanan.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Jungkook akhirnya.

Taehyung menjawab dengan anggukan ringan. "Well, aku tahu akan sangat canggung berada di antara mereka sekarang ini."

"Yah~ kau benar."

Jungkook mematai Taehyung yang masih memegang buku sketsanya tanpa tas ransel andalannya. Taehyung belum kembali ke kelas, malah menghampiri Jungkook untuk menyelamatkannya dari paksaan Jimin tadi.

Jadi Jungkook bertanya "Kau mau pulang bersama? Rumah kita searah kan?"

"Oke." kata Taehyung. "Tapi aku harus mengambil tasku di kelas."

"Aku temani."

Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan masuk ke dalam pekarangan sekolah menuju gedung jurusan design beriringan.

"Kenapa tadi kau lari-lari sih?" Jungkook memulai pembicaraan.

Taehyung mengangkat buku sketsanya sekilas, lalu menghela napas berat. "Aku mau konsultasi dengan Jiyong saem tentang rancangan kemeja untukmu. Mereka bilang Jiyong saem ada di jurusan dance jadi aku pergi kesana. Tapi setelah sampai disana, Yunho saem bilang dia sudah pulang."

Jungkook menepuk punggung Taehyung untuk memberinya semangat. "Kau bisa datang menemuinya besok kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk lemas. "Iya sih." katanya sembari menggandeng pundak Jungkook sambil bernapas lelah. "Aku banyak sekali tugas."

"Mau kubantu?"

"Yeah. Tolong ikat Jiyong saem di tempat duduknya agar aku gak perlu berkeliling satu sekolah hanya untuk bisa berkonsultasi."

Mereka tergelak. Taehyung menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Jungkook lalu memeluk lengan pemuda itu erat-erat. Kepalanya sengaja di senderkan ke pundak Jungkook sambil terus menggerutu. Taehyung sedikit lebih tinggi dan Jungkook jadi Taehyung harus memiringkan leher sembilan puluh derajat, membuatnya tambah mengeluh.

Jungkook tertawa saja menanggapi tingkah Taehyung. Jungkook menyadari bahwa selain Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung adalah orang lain yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Entah ini bagus atau tidak, tapi Jungkook senang jika orang itu adalah Kim Taehyung.

.

.

* * *

Park Hyungsik memutuskan untuk makan malam di rumah bersama putranya. Dia memesan beberapa makanan jadi dan pizza dan minuman soda, biasanya Hyungsik akan memasak sendiri atau dibantu Jimin. Makan malam bersama mungkin adalah hal biasa –walaupun mereka tidak bisa makan siang atau sarapan bersama, ayah dan anak itu memutuskan akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam– tetapi melihat menu makanan malam itu, Jimin menduga pasti ada hal yang spesial. Mereka seperti sedang merayakan sesuatu.

Jimin duduk di kursinya ketika ayahnya baru mengambil pesanan pizza di depan. Walaupun tahu ada sesuatu, Jimin tidak langsung menanyakannya. Mereka makan dengan riang sambil bicara tentang banyak hal, terutama sekolah Jimin dan pekerjaan Hyungsik.

Mereka baru saja menegak masing-masing segelas soda rasa lemon ketika Park Hyungsik memulai maksud makan malam itu.

"Kau tahu, Jim. Ayah ingin meminta persetujuanmu."

Park Jimin mengangguk. "Aku setuju." Katanya singkat.

"Hey…" ayahnya tergelak. "aku bahkan belum bilang persetujuan tentang apa."

"Ayolah, yah." Jimin menegak soda lemon lagi. "Aku cukup besar untuk tahu bahwa ayah punya pacar. Ayah meminta persetujuanku untuk dapat menikahinya kan? Aku setuju. Aku senang akhirnya ada yang bisa mengurus ayah."

Ya. Park Jimin memang sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti mengapa ayahnya akan menghindar jauh ketika menerima telpon tertentu. Atau mengapa suara ayahnya akan melembut ketika bicara pada seseorang di seberang line itu. Atau mengapa ayahnya tiba-tiba tersenyum saat duduk di depan Koran yang menampilkan berita pencurian mobil.

Park Hyungsik mengangguk samar dengan senyum lebar. "Terima kasih nak."

"Jadi ayah akan membawaku berkenalan dengan calon istrimu?"

"Ya. Ayah akan merencanakan sebuah makan malam untuk kita." Katanya sambil menyorong gelas soda lemon dan mulai meraih sepotong pizza. "tapi ada beberapa kondisi yang harus kuberitahu padamu."

Jimin menatap ayahnya. "misalnya?"

"Jihyun ssi… (Jimin menandai dalam hati. Nama wanita itu adalah Jihyun) adalah janda beranak satu. Laki-laki seumuran denganmu."

"Bagus." Seru Jimin. "Selain saudara, kami juga akan jadi teman."

Hyungsik nyengir melihat antusias sang anak tentang pernikahannya, jadi dia melanjutkan, "dan Jihyun ssi baru saja sembuh dari sakit, jadi ayah agak cemas kalau mengajakmu berkenalan dengannya."

Dahi Jimin berkerut. "Apa sakitnya parah?"

"Dia sudah sembuh, hanya tinggal beberapa perawatan dan pengawasan. Tapi, bukan fisiknya yang sakit. Kau tahu, um depresi." Jawab ayahnya ragu-ragu yang disambut respon, _"aahh"_ dari Jimin.

Mereka diam lama membuat Hyungsik sedikit cemas. Namun kemudian Jimin tersenyum sambil berkata, "Aku akan berhati-hati. Jadi kapan kita akan bertemu?"

Hyungsik menghela napas lega. Dia mengira Jimin akan protes tentang kondisi wanita yang ingin dinikahinya itu. Untung saja Jimin sudah cukup dewasa untuk menerima keputusan ayahnya.

"Mungkin lusa, atau minggu depan." Hyungsik mulai melahap pizza lagi. "Aku harus membicarakannya dulu dengan Jihyun dan anaknya."

Jimin menyambar potongan besar pizza lalu menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut. Dengan kesusahan dia berkata, "Aku akan siap kapanpun."

.

.

To be Continued.

* * *

Author's Note

* * *

Maafkan daku ini baru apdet. HSLO sama BMW terancam (?) discontinue dari otakku karna susah ku lanjutin.

tapi akhirnya aku tetap melanjutkannya karena aku sayang kalian. hiks.

enjoy ya~

jangan lupa **Review**

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


	8. Chapter 8

_Delapan_

.

.

Jeon Jungkook meremas tangannya sendiri yang keringatan. Dia sedang berada di dalam studio Min Yoongi, duduk di sofa dengan tatapan menerawang. Semalam Park Hyungsik menelponnya dan berkata bahwa kedua keluarga itu merencanakan makan malam bersama. Jungkook hanya bisa mengiyakan kendati dia yakin belum bisa menghadapi Jimin nanti. Bukan karena Jungkook menyukai Jimin atau apa, hanya saja dia merasa tidak tenang dengan perasaan Jimin padanya.

Mungkin saja perasaan suka Park Jimin itu hanyalah cinta monyet yang akan segera Jimin lupakan jika nanti mereka menjadi keluarga. Tapi tetap saja, Jimin akan patah hati. Dan itu berarti Jungkook yang menyakitinya.

Jungkook menggaruk rambut. Tatapannya terarah pada Min Yoongi yang memunggunginya, sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop. Memang masalah keluarganya yang satu ini tidak diberitahukannya pada Min Yoongi. Entah mengapa Jungkook merasa tidak siap bercerita soal Jimin yang akan menjadi saudaranya pada Yoongi, atau siapapun –yah, kecuali Taehyung _sih_.

"Kau sakit?" suara Min Yoongi tiba-tiba menyadarkannya

Pemuda pucat itu sejak tadi sadar akan sikap Jungkook yang tidak biasa. Pemuda Jeon memang tidak sering bicara, tapi diamnya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya atau mungkin dia sedang sakit. Begitu pikir Yoongi.

Jungkook menjawab dengan gelengan samar.

Yoongi bangkit. Dia merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya yang tersampir di punggung kursi dan memberikannya untuk Jungkook. Sebuah kotak bekal berisi sandwich isi daging yang menggiurkan.

"Ahjumma membuatkannya untukmu." Kata Yoongi.

Jungkook menerimanya dengan senyum hangat. Wanita paruh baya itu selalu tahu caranya menghibur Jungkook dengan makanan, walaupun mereka tidak saling bertemu. Ahjumma selalu saja membuatkan makanan untuknya di saat yang tepat.

"Aku gak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Kau selalu murung akhir-akhir ini." Yoongi bersuara lagi. Dia tidak kembali ke kursi di depan laptopnya, memilih untuk menarik Jungkook masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Ingin menceritakannya padaku?"

Jungkook menyambut pelukan itu, namun tidak pertanyaannya. Berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik jika Yoongi belum tahu apa-apa. Selama ini Yoongi selalu membantunya dalam hal apapun. Namun persoalan kali ini adalah tentang ibunya, dan Jungkook ingin menghadapinya sendiri.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, Jungkook malah berbisik, "hyung. Cium aku!"

Yoongi menyenderkan pipinya di rambut Jungkook. Itu adalah jenis _ciuman_ yang selalu mereka lakukan, sebagai bentuk kasih sayang. Mereka lumayan jarang melakukannya karena _astaga, memalukan sekali kalau kau harus mencium adikmu. Mengerti apa yang Yoongi rasakan?_

Jungkook menggeleng sambil merajuk. Dia memajukan bibirnya kemudian menepuknya dengan jari telunjuk dua kali.

"Disini." Katanya.

Yoongi sontak menggeser tubuhnya sendiri, sedikit menjauh dengan wajah kaget.

"Kau gila?" makinya pelan, membuat Jungkook terhibur.

Adiknya itu terkekeh, menarik Yoongi dan kembali bersandar di sisinya.

"Aku hanya sedang butuh hiburan, hyung."

"Dengan ciuman?" sela Yoongi tidak tahan, "sejak kapan kau jadi mesum begini?"

Jungkook menyikut keras rusuk Yoongi. Yang lebih tua mengaduh dan yang lebih muda hanya tertawa. Yah memang kadang-kadang membuat Yoongi kesal adalah sebuah hiburan untuknya. Jungkook memutuskan untuk memberitahu soal masalahnya pada Yoongi nanti.

Nanti.

Entah kapan.

Mungkin Jungkook akan membiarkan Yoongi tahu sendiri dari orang tuanya.

Atau dari Jimin.

Entahlah…

.

.

* * *

Jin Kim tidak tahu sejak kapan Namjoon menjadi begitu sok akrab dengannya. Yang dia ingat sejak kemarin dulu dia membersihkan kamar Namjoon, adik kelasnya itu suka sekali mampir di depan pintu kamarnya sebelum pergi atau baru pulang dari sekolah. Entah untuk mengucapkan, "hoi!" atau hanya datang bersandar di pintu yang terbuka lebar, menatapnya sejenak lalu pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Jin Kim juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak berniat menutup pintu.

Seperti siang itu, Jin sedang melamun lagi. Namjoon menemukannya sedang melipat pakaian yang baru saja di bongkarnya dari lemari. Setelah beberapa hari ini mengamati, Namjoon mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Jin selalu merapikan sesuatu saat sedang banyak pikiran. Lihat saja rumah bahkan kamarnya selalu bersih dan rapi. Memang kebiasaan itu sedikit menguntungkan Namjoon. Dia tidak perlu pusing dengan rumahnya yang berantakan –yah, memang Namjoon tak pernah memusingkannya. Tetapi tidak menyenangkan melihat Jin Kim yang hanya duduk-duduk dengan pandangan menerawang. Bahkan senior kelas tiga itu belum terlihat berkutat dengan buku sketsanya lagi.

"Kim Namjoon!"

Pemilik nama terkejut ketika mendengar suara Jin Kim dari depan pintu kamarnya. Lelaki berkulit putih dengan bintik-bintik merah jambu itu manyun.

"Kamarmu kubersihkan, ya?" bujuknya.

Yang tidak menyenangkan dari Jin Kim yang sedang banyak pikiran adalah karena dia bertingkah manja dan sedikit membuat Namjoon bergidik ngeri.

"Ti-tidak usah. Kamarku rapi kok." Jawab Namjoon sambil melempar tas sekolahnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Jin memandang kamar Namjoon; selimutnya teronggok begitu saja di lantai dekat tempat tidur (Namjoon mengambilnya dan melemparnya asal ke atas kasur), kertas-kertas di atas meja berserakan lagi, tempat sampah yang sudah penuh dengan bungkus makanan ringan (mungkin tikus-tikus kecil sudah menjadikannya tempat bermain resmi), dan juga baju kotor yang tersusun acak di atas kursi putar di depan meja belajar.

"Ini rapi?" Jin memasang tampang jijik sambil menunjuk semua kekacauan dalam kamar Namjoon itu.

Adik kelasnya membuang napas. Dia berbalik, menatap Jin yang masih dengan tampang jijik yang sama.

"Tolong ya, sunbae." Namjoon berkacak pinggang, "jangan menjadikan kamarku sebagai objek untuk menyalurkan kegalauanmu. Aku baik-baik saja dengan kamarku. Ini rapi, menurutku. Jadi berhentilah menggangguku."

Jin terlihat tidak senang dengan kata-kata Namjoon. Dia sempat lupa bahwa salah satu alasannya tidak menyukai junior yang memiiliki tinggi badan di atas rata-rata itu adalah mulut menyebalkannya. Jin tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia berbalik dan langsung menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya sendiri.

.

Namjoon langsung menyesali kata-katanya tadi siang pada Jin. Bukan karena Namjoon tidak enak hati sudah membuat Jin kesal, ini karena undangan berwarna cokelat yang baru saja di temukannya di antara kertas-kertas serak partiturnya di atas meja. Undangan ulang tahun seorang gadis yang pernah Namjoon sukai sewaktu kelas satu. Namanya SoJung, siswi kelas musik yang manis dengan rambut pendek sebahu.

Masalahnya adalah cewek itu pernah menolak Namjoon dan sekarang punya pacar dari jurusan Akting bernama Jo Kyungsuk. Kini Namjoon di undang ke ulang tahunnya, dan Namjoon tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan disana.

Namjoon sudah berencana meminta tolong Jin soal penampilannya, tapi karena tadi siang dia lupa soal rencananya itu dan malah bertengkar dengan sang senior, akhirnya sekarang Namjoon berdandan sendiri sebisanya; Celana dan jas warna solid navy, kemeja biru, dan dasi warna senada. Namjoon menyisir rambut, lalu mengacaknya sedikit supaya tidak begitu kaku. Setelah puas mematut bayangannya di cermin, Namjoon keluar dari kamar.

Belum sampai pintu depan, Namjoon melihat Jin bersandar di sisi pintu kamarnya. Memperhatikan Namjoon dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu.

"Kau yakin mau ke pesta ulang tahun dengan gaya seperti itu?" suara meremehkan Jin terdengar.

Namjoon mengabaikannya. Terus berjalan hingga mencapai gerendel pintu.

"Kau gak mau kubantu? Kau terlihat seperti om-om yang mau pergi cari kerjaan."

Ejekan Jin pada dandanannya semakin membuat Namjoon ingin segera pergi dari sana. Dia keluar dan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Jin yang terdiam di tengah kesunyian. Baiklah. Mungkin Namjoon memang tidak mau dibantu.

Jin baru akan masuk ke kamarnya ketika pintu depan terbuka lagi. Namjoon dengan wajah memerah dan tampang keras, tidak mau menatap wajah Jin secara langsung, namun kemudian dia bersuara tidak jelas tapi terdengar, "bantu aku, sunbaenim~"

.

Jin Kim membiarkan Namjoon berdiri ditengah kamarnya yang dingin dan wangi, mematai dengan teliti kesalahan dari penampilan Namjoon. Yah, dilihat dari segi manapun, penampilan Namjoon memang sangat memprihatinkan. Lihat saja jas-nya, atau sepatunya yang tidak cocok, juga lihat rambutnya itu. astaga!

Namjoon yang merasa tidak enak karena terus di perhatikan, berdehem salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku mau ke pesta ulang tahun?"

Jin bergerak membuka lemarinya sambil menjawab, "well. Aku membersihkan kamarmu kemarin dulu dan menemukan undangan itu di tempat tidur. Aku yang menaruhnya di meja. Yang ulang tahun itu mantanmu ya? kau sampai tidur dengan undangannya."

"AKU GAK TIDUR DENGAN UNDANGAN!"

Jin mengumpat setelah terlonjak kaget dengan suara teriakan itu. Dia melempar bantal bunga yang tergeletak di karpet ke muka Namjoon.

"OkeY!" Jin mencebik kesal, mendapati wajah Namjoon yang memerah. "Gak perlu berteriak, dasar bodoh."

Jin menarik napas untuk meredakan kekesalannya. "Baiklah. Pertama ganti bajumu. Itu kekecilan."

Namjoon mengangkat kedua lengannya agar Jin dapat melihat pakaiannya dengan benar.

"Ini kecil?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Jin mengangguk mantap sembari memilih satu atau dua potong setelan yang menurutnya akan pas di tubuh Namjoon. "kalau memang ingin pakai jas, jas yang oke adalah yang panjangnya menutupi bokongmu. Tapi lihat jas yang kau pakai." Jin melangkah ke belakang tubuh Namjoon dan menampar bokongnya dengan keras. Memang panjang jas Namjoon sedikit naik dari bokongnya.

"YAH!"

Namjoon berteriak dengan wajah merah padam. Jin hanya tertawa pelan sambil memberikan kaus berwarna putih padanya. Jelas-jelas mengabaikan Namjoon yang bicara informal padanya.

"Ini pesta resmi ya? Kau benar-benar ingin pakai jas?"

Namjoon menggaruk rambut sambil menggeleng. Sebenarnya dia mengenakan setelan itu karena dia tidak tahu harus mengenakan apa, hanya memikirkan bahwa dia harus terlihat baik di pesta.

"Well…" Jin menghela napas lalu memberikan Namjoon sebuah semi-setelan warna hitam dan kaus putih polos. "Pakai ini." katanya, "Untuk footwear, pakai sneaker saja. Ini hanya pesta ulang tahun, bukan pernikahan atau pemakaman."

Namjoon membawa pakaian-pakaian itu ke dalam kamarnya sendiri lalu kembali ke kamar Jin beberapa menit kemudian dengan ragu-ragu. Dia sudah mengenakan semua yang disarakan Jin tanpa terlewat satupun, termasuk sneaker.

"Kurasa bajunya terlalu ketat." Gumam Namjoon.

Jin yang sedang memasukkan setelan yang akhirnya tak terpakai ke dalam lemari, berbalik dan menatap Namjoon. Dia tersenyum seraya menarik Namjoon ke depan cermin di lemarinya.

"Alasan mengapa Jiyong saem memintamu menjadi modelku adalah tubuhmu. Pundakmu, dadamu, tinggi badanmu, semuanya proposional dan kau harus percaya diri dengan itu."

Namjoon menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dan dia harus mengakui bahwa dia benar-benar punya tubuh yang bagus. Namjoon tidak menyangka dia akan terlihat tegap dengan kaus pas badan yang ditumpuk jas hitam itu. Sepatu sneaker yang menghiasi kakinya juga membuat penampilannya sedikit lebih santai.

"Sekarang rambut dan wajahmu. Ayo kesini."

"Tolong jangan menyentuh wajahku."

Jin sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Sedetik kemudian Kim Namjoon sudah duduk di atas kasur dengan Jin yang sibuk sekali membongkar-bongkar alat makeup-nya. Dia bergumam sendiri apa Namjoon perlu foundation atau tidak.

"Hei. Jangan banyak bergerak!" Jin memukul pelan paha Namjoon yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam. "Ini hanya make up tipis!"

"Aku laki-laki." Namjoon mengelak. Mencoba menahan tangan Jin yang masih mencoba memoleskan blush on ke pipinya, "Aku gak mau pakai makeup!"

Jin yang akhirnya menyerah meletakkan brush yang dipegangnya ke dalam pouch make up-nya yang berwarna merah jambu. Dia mengeluarkan lipbalm, mengangkatnya di depan wajah Namjoon sambil nyengir.

"Ini saja! Seenggaknya pakai ini saja. Oke?" ujarnya membujuk.

Namjoon menggeleng keras. "Aku menolak memakai benda feminin apapun, apalagi lipstick!"

"Ini bukan lipstick." Jin masih membujuk Namjoon seraya mendekat, "hanya pelembab bibir, supaya kau gak terlihat menyedihkan. Oh, ayolah!"

"Aku gak mau!" Namjoon mendorong dirinya sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan seniornya itu, hingga akhirnya dia merasakan punggungnya yang menyentuh dinding keras di belakangnya.

Ah, Namjoon terperangkap!

"Jangan dong, sunbae." Namjoon merengek, membuat Jin sejenak tertawa. Sang senior memasang wajah pura-pura galak lalu memegangi tangan Namjoon agar tidak bergerak.

"Tenang saja, ini gak ada warnanya." Kata Jin sambil perlahan membuka lipgloss di tangannya dan memoleskannya di bibir Namjoon. "Ini hanya akan membuat bibirmu gak terlihat kering, DAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEKARANG INI HANYA MEMBUAT BAJUMU KUSUT, dasar cowok jorok!"

Akhirnya Namjoon membiarkan Jin melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Bukan karena bajunya yang jadi kusut, Namjoon hanya tidak bisa bergerak ketika menyadari mereka berada dalam posisi yang tidak begitu bagus; Jin merangkak di atasnya dengan tangan menahan lengan Namjoon kuat-kuat, dan juga wajah mereka terlalu dekat. Kenapa sih Jin harus sedekat itu hanya untuk memastikan bibir Namjoon benar-benar mendapatkan pelembab?

"Sudah?" tanya Namjoon pelan, mencoba mendorong Jin dari tubuhnya.

"SUDAH!" pekik Jin senang. "Sekarang pakai bedak –sedikit saja, jangan menolak!"

Setelah semuanya selesai, Namjoon sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Dia ragu-ragu menatap Jin yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan tatapan mata bangga dengan hasil _karya_ nya. Selain makeup tipis, rambut Namjoon juga disisir rapi ke atas sehingga dahinya terlihat dan alisnya lebih tegas.

Jin bilang Namjoon terlihat seksi dengan penampilan itu, makanya sekarang Namjoon ragu apakah dia harus pamit pada Jin atau apa. Maksudnya, awkward sekali kalau Namjoon pergi begitu saja, tapi kalau harus pamit apalagi bilang terima kasih, Namjoon tidak yakin Jin tidak akan menertawakan wajahnya yang memerah.

Jadi dia berjalan lurus-lurus ke pintu depan, meninggalkan Jin yang berteriak, "Enjoy the party!"

.

.

* * *

Jimin sedang mematut diri di depan cermin ketika ponselnya berdering keras dari atas nakas. Dia melihat nama _KimTae_ dari layarnya yang berkedip. Menekannya simbol warna hijau lalu mengaktifkan loudspeaker.

"Apa?" sahut Jimin yang masih sibuk mengancing kemejanya di depan cermin.

"Sibuk?" tanya Taehyung, "temani aku ke toko buku. Kujemput sekarang!"

Jimin sedang merapikan rambut ketika membalas, "gak bisa, aku ada acara keluarga."

"Acara keluarga? Ibumu datang ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Ayahku akan menikah lagi, dan kami akan makan malam bersama dengan calon istrinya."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Apa malam ini Jimin dan Jungkook akan bertemu dalam makan malam sebagai keluarga? Taehyung mencemaskan Jimin. Tentu saja kemungkinan besar sahabatnya itu akan terluka. Tapi dia juga mengkhawatirkan Jungkook, bagaimanapun orang yang melukai akan lebih menderita dari pada yang terluka, kan?

"W-wah, selamat!" Taehyung akhirnya bersuara, walaupun tergagap, "jadi kau menyukai ibu barumu?"

Jimin mematikan loudspeaker, lalu menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. "Gak ada yang namanya ibu baru. Dia akan jadi istri ayahku, tapi dia bukan ibuku. Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa tahu aku menyukainya atau enggak, ini kan pertemuan pertama."

Taehyung pura-pura tertawa, "yah. Kau benar. Oke, kututup."

"Jangan telpon lagi." maki Jimin sambil tertawa.

Dia mendengar ayahnya memanggil dari depan pintu, menyuruh Jimin bergerak lebih cepat atau dia akan terlihat lebih cantik dari pada calon istri ayahnya karena terlalu lama berdandan.

Jimin mendengus. Padahal Jimin hanya memakai sedikit bb cream dan pelembab bibir.

"Aku datang!" kata Jimin sembari meraih ponsel dan dompetnya.

Dia mendapati ayahnya berdiri di ruang tamu dengan setelan yang rapi. Mungkin ini pertama kali sejak umurnya tujuh tahun, Jimin melihat ayahnya berusaha menjadi begitu tampan. Dia hanya bisa berdecak gemas memikirkan ayahnya yang ingin terlihat baik di depan sang calon istri. Ayahnya yang berumur lebih dari empat puluh tahun berlagak seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Ah~ cinta bisa mempengaruhi orang sehebat ini.

" _Leggo_!" sahut Jimin, bergerak mendahului ayahnya keluar dari apartemen.

Ayahnya banyak mengecoh tentang calon _adik_ Jimin selama perjalanan. Sejak lampu merah pertama yang mereka temui di tengah jalan, ayahnya mulai bercerita tentang bagaimana dia bertemu Jihyun, lalu bagaimana dia yang baru mengetahui bahwa wanita yang dicintainya ternyata memiliki anak seumuran Jimin, dan tentang bagaimana anak laki-laki Jihyun itu datang menemuinya untuk sekedar mengatakan terima kasih yang sangat canggung karena Hyungsik sudah bersedia menjaga ibunya.

Jimin hampir bosan mendengar semua itu ketika mereka sudah tiba di tempat parkir restoran dan cerita ayahnya tak kunjung habis. Sebuah fakta yang akhirnya membuatnya tertarik adalah bahwa calon adiknya bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Ayah pernah melihat kalian bersama, bahkan pernah menyapanya." begitu kata ayahnya.

Jimin mengerutkan kening. _Siapa?_ Tanyanya dalam hati, namun yang keluar dari bibirnya malah pertanyaan, "apa dia satu jurusan denganku?"

Seorang pelayan laki-laki membukakan pintu untuk mereka ketika ayahnya menggeleng mantap. "Enggak. Dia lebih rapi daripada anak-anak di jurusanmu."

"Lebih rapi? Apa mungkin jurusan musik?" Jimin bertanya-tanya. Memang dalam persoalan kerapian, jurusan mereka berada di peringkat ketiga. Yang pertama adalah jurusan Akting yang sebagian besar siswanya selalu terlihat rapi dengan seragam lengkap (entah memang benar-benar ingin berpenampilan rapi atau hanya ingin cari muka), yang kedua jurusan musik yang walaupun tidak selalu mengenakan jas dan kemeja yang selalu tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana, tetap saja mereka selalu mengenakan seragam dengan benar. Yang ketiga adalah jurusan dance yang hampir setiap hari datang dengan baju training atau seragam olahraga atau bahkan dengan baju-baju longgar yang tidak termasuk seragam. Kalau jurusan design, bukannya tidak rapi hanya saja mereka _rapi_ dengan cara mereka sendiri yang kadang terkesan aneh.

Semua orang tahu tentang itu.

"Entahlah." Jawab ayahnya sambil melongokkan kepala mencari-cari tempat Jihyun dan anaknya duduk. Mereka bilang sudah tiba lebih dulu. "Tapi kurasa kau akan senang bertemu dengannya. Dia anak baik walaupun agak pendiam. Kudengar karena ibunya sakit, dia tinggal bersama keluarga Min. Baru-baru ini ayah tahu bahwa mereka adalah relasi bisnis ayah yang sangat terkenal dikalangan pengusaha."

"Keluarga Min?"

"Iya, mereka punya satu anak laki-laki. Ayah lupa namanya, mungkin Min Yoon –oh, itu mereka. Ayo Jim."

Jimin masih memikirkan siapa anak laki-laki yang akan menjadi saudaranya ketika sang ayah menarik lengannya menuju sebuah meja di samping jendela kaca. Disana duduk seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik walaupun kantung matanya sangat kentara membuatnya seperti lelah setiap saat. Namun wanita itu tersenyum, sangat lebar, menyambut Hyungsik dan Jimin.

Wanita itu, yang kemungkinan besar adalah calon istri dari ayah Jimin itu, mencoba bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyambut keduanya. Laki-laki muda di sebelahya langsung bergerak membantu ibunya berdiri, dan Jimin terhenti di tempat melihat siapa laki-laki itu.

"Halo sayang…" Hyungsik memeluk pinggang Jihyung dengan mesra lalu mengecup dahinya sejenak, "kau tidak perlu berdiri. Duduklah."

"Kesini Jim, duduk disini." Hyungsik masih sibuk memulai pertemuan keluarga itu. Sedangkan JImin masih tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya.

Matanya menatap tajam anak laki-laki lain yang mencoba menghindari kontak mata itu. Jimin tidak duduk. Perasaannya campur aduk. Tiba-tiba saja waktu berhenti bergulir. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah rasa yang tak dikenal membuat dadanya sesak. Tiba-tiba saja dia ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Sebagian dirinya ingin rasanya berlari kemanapun asal jangan berada di hadapan orang-orang ini. namun sebagian lainnya menagih penjelasan yang entah diinginkannya atau tidak.

Penjelasan dari laki-laki itu.

Atau dari takdir.

Atau siapapun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Suara Hyungsik menyadarkan Jimin sejenak.

"Oh, halo… maaf aku sering lupa namamu."

Anak laki-laki itu menatap ibunya sekilas, menarik napas berat, lalu berkata dengan canggung.

"Jungkook. Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

Hyungsik mengangguk mengerti, mencari anaknya yang ternyata belum duduk di sampingnya lalu berkata dengan ceria, "kesini Jim. Ini Jungkook, yang kuceritakan tadi. Dia akan jadi adikmu."

Dan yang paling membuat Jimin merasa lebih tercekik adalah ketika Jungkook membungkuk sekilas dan berkata, "halo…

…hyung."

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Sembilan_

.

.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan tenang. Terlalu tenang hingga Hyungsik dibuat bingung mencari topik yang cukup bagus untuk diperbincangkan, karena bagi Jungkook maupun Jimin memang tak ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan sekarang. Jungkook hanya menjawab seadanya, melirik Jimin, melirik ibunya, kemudian kembali menunduk di atas mangkuk nasinya. Sedangkan Jimin berlagak seperti baru pertama kali mengenal Jungkook padahal Hyungsik yakin mereka pernah ngobrol bersama.

Beberapa kali Jimin ditanyai ini itu dengan sangat antusias oleh Jihyun, dan Jimin menjawabnya dengan baik, bahkan dia bercanda sesekali. Itu membuat Jungkook menghela napas lega. Walaupun Jimin tak memandang wajahnya –atau bahkan meliriknya sekali saja– tapi Jimin tak membuat ibunya cemas karena merasa tidak diterima. Baguslah. Itu cukup untuk Jungkook.

Setelah pukul setengah sembilan, saat makanan penutup datang, Jimin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, pamit untuk pergi ke toilet.

Dia mengunci diri dalam salah satu bilik, menahan sesak di dadanya. Park Jimin merogoh ponsel dari kantong celana, melakukan dial pada seseorang yang menyahut cemas dari ujung sana, seperti memang tahu Jimin akan menghubunginya.

"Kim Taehyung…" suara Jimin serak, nafasnya sesak. Namun dia tidak menangis. Kata ayahnya, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.

"Kau oke?" Tanya Taehyung hati-hati.

"Gak oke." Napas panjang dan berat Jimin hembuskan, jari jemarinya memelintir ujung kemeja menahan denyutan di dadanya.

Jimin baru akan bicara lagi, namun Taehyung telah bersuara lebih dulu, "kau sudah bertemu Jungkook?"

"Jungkook?" kening Jimin berkerut dalam. "Kau tahu Jungkook akan jadi saudaraku?"

Taehyung terdiam. Dia harusnya tidak boleh secemas itu hingga melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau tahu? Dan kau gak bilang padaku?" sekarang sesak di dada Jimin semakin mencekiknya,

"A-aku tahu…" Taehyung tergagap. Di seberang sana, dia sedang menggigit bibir sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri, "Sudah kubilang untuk gak menyukai Jungkook kan…"

Jimin mendengus, tertawa miris.

Entahlah, dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu harus menanggapi Taehyung seperti apa.

"Kau dimana?" Suara Taehyung terdengar lagi, sepertinya dia sedang bergerak-gerak dengan tergesa. "Butuh bantuan melarikan diri?"

Mendengar tawaran itu, Jimin menghela napas panjang. Dia memang ingin pergi dari sini, jadi dia mengangguk pelan sambil bergumam, "Baiklah. Tolong aku."

.

"Kim Taehyung?" Hyungsik mengerutkan kening bingung ketika melihat Jimin mulai mengemasi barang-barang, memastikan ponsel dan dompet ada dalam saku.

Jimin memakai alasan menemani Kim Taehyung mencari buku sketsa baru untuk segera pergi dari sana. Jihyun tampak sangat menyesali Jimin yang harus pulang lebih cepat. Padahal Jihyun mulai menyukainya.

"Gak bisakah kau bilang padanya kau masih ada disini dengan keluargamu?" Hyungsik masih protes, "Kau bahkan belum ngobrol dengan Jungkook."

Jungkook baru akan mengatakan "tidak masalah" tapi Jimin seperti tak membiarkannya bersuara dengan segera menjawab, "Taehyung tahu. Aku yang memaksa menemaninya. Sudah beberapa kali aku membatalkan janji, kali ini aku gak bisa membatalkannya lagi." Jimin menatap Jihyun dengan senyum manis dan berkata, "boleh kan aku pergi lebih dulu?"

Jihyun melirik Hyungsik sejenak, menggigit bibir dengan ragu, kemudian mengangguk lemah, "tentu, Jim. Hati-hati di jalan." Katanya.

Jimin tersenyum puas. Dia memegangi punggung ayahnya satu kali untuk pamit, mengangkat kening pada Jungkook, kemudian segera pergi dari sana.

Dia bertemu Kim Taehyung yang baru akan melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran, menarik sahabatnya itu keluar dan mengajaknya ke lapangan parkir.

"Kondisimu?" tanya Taehyung jenaka, mencoba mengusir gurat lelah di wajah Park Jimin. Laki-laki dengan rambut ber-highlight hijau itu menempelkan kedua punggung tangan di pipi sahabatnya, "demam? Meriang? Mana yang sakit?" dia kemudian menempelkan telapak tangan di dada sebelah kiri Jimin, "disini? Astagah, aku mendengar bunyi retakan dari sini."

"Hentikan, rambut gorden."

Kim Taehyung seketika tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya, sedangkan Park Jimin hanya ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ingin curhat?" Taehyung bergerak menggandeng pundak sahabatnya, "traktir aku minum soda di minimarket. aku akan mendengarkan semuanya."

Park Jimin mengikuti langkah Taehyung dengan sesekali mendorongnya, "harusnya kau yang mentraktirku."

Mereka masih saling mendorong ketika langkah tergesa terdengar menyusul mereka keluar halaman parkir restoran.

"Park Jimin!"

Jimin dan Taehyung berbalik, mendapati Jeon Jungkook yang berlari menghampiri dengan napas terengah. Keduanya menyambut Jungkook dengan kening terangkat heran.

"Hei, gak perlu lari-lari." Gumam Taehyung cemas.

"Aku gak apa-apa." Jungkook menjawab Taehyung, tapi matanya menatap Jimin. "Jimin, kau gak membiarkanku bicara tadi, dan aku yakin kau gak akan mau bicara padaku di sekolah. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

Taehyung menggigit bibir sambil melirik Jimin yang kening sebelah kirinya terangkat tinggi mendengar kata-kata Jungkook barusan.

"Karena gak membenci ibuku." Sambung Jungkook.

Taehyung tahu Jungkook mengatakannya dengan takut-takut tapi Taehyung juga mengakui keberanian Jungkook dengan tidak mengalihkan tatapan dari mata Jimin saat mengatakannya.

"Kau yang bersalah padaku, bukan ibumu." Jawab Jimin dingin.

Jungkook menelan ludah. Tertawa miris pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku bersalah padamu? Yang benar saja."

Jungkook sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia merasa diperlakukan tidak adil dengan terus-terusan merasa bersalah padahal dia sendiri bingung dimana letak kesalahannya. Park Jimin yang menyukainya, dan dia tidak pernah sekalipun memberi tanda-tanda bahwa dia juga menyukai Jimin. Memang, Jungkook tiba-tiba jadi lebih terbuka pada Jimin dengan selalu berlaku baik padanya, tapi bukankah Jungkook juga melakukan hal yang sama pada beberapa orang? –Kim Taehyung, misalnya. Lagipula bukankah dia telah menegaskan bahwa orang yang ada dihati Jeon Jungkook adalah Min Yoongi?

Jungkook mengeraskan rahang, berkata dengan tegas, "kau sendiri yang menanamkan harapan dihatimu, lalu kenapa kau menyalahkan orang lain?"

Jimin tersentak.

Memang benar, selama ini Jungkook tidak pernah mengatakan secara langsung –maupun tidak langsung, bahwa dia menyukai Jimin. Jungkook hanya sedikit membuka diri. Jiminlah yang salah paham, menganggap dirinya istimewa dengan semua perlakuan Jungkook yang sebenarnya biasa saja.

Tapi Jimin tak bisa menerima itu. Dia marah. Dia tak bisa mengendalikan pikiran dan tubuhnya, hingga kemudian dia sadar telah mendorong Jungkook hingga jatuh terduduk di tanah. Jimin panik melihat Jungkook yang meringis, menatap Jimin dengan matanya yang berair. Jimin tak benar-benar berniat melakukan itu. Dia ingin membantu Jungkook dan minta maaf. Namun lebih dari semua itu, dia lebih terkejut mendapati Kim Taehyung berteriak padanya dengan marah.

"Park Jimin! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang membantu Jungkook berdiri. Taehyung bahkan memegangi tangan Jungkook dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang pakaiannya yang kotor. Taehyung menatap jengkel pada sahabatnya. Baru pertama kali dia melihat Taehyung kesal padanya karena orang lain.

"Kau membelanya?" desis Jimin dengan mata menyipit, tidak senang.

"Aku gak membela siapapun," Taehyung berteriak, "tapi kau gak perlu mendorongnya kan?!"

"Aku gak mendorongnya, dia saja yang terlalu lemah.!"

Taehyung tidak mendengarkan. Dia sibuk menanyakan apakah Jungkook tidak terluka, dan itu membuat Jimin marah.

"Jangan menemuiku lagi, Kim Taehyung. Aku gak mengenalmu!"

Dengan begitu, Park Jimin berlari pergi. Dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia tak ingin pulang kerumah, namun juga dia tak punya tujuan. Jimin hanya berlari kemanapun kakinya membawanya, meninggalkan Kim Taehyung yang terus memanggil namanya di belakang sana.

Biar saja.

Semua orang menganggapnya salah. Apa cuma Jungkook yang terluka?

Jiminlah korban disini. Mengapa semua orang malah mengancungkan jari menyalahkannya?

Park Jimin akan melupakan Kim Taehyung. Batinnya bertekad. Jimin akan mengacuhkan Taehyung di sekolah. Mereka bukan teman lagi sekarang. Silakan Taehyung berteman dengan Jeon Jungkook, Jimin tidak akan peduli.

.

.

* * *

Min Yoongi merogoh ponsel dari kantong jaket parasut berwarna merahnya yang hangat. Hampir pukul Sembilan. Halte sudah sepi. Tak ada orang selain dirinya yang berdiri disana menunggu bus datang. Yoongi baru pulang dari perpustakaan Jeongdok di Jongno. Tengah semester semakin dekat dan dia punya banyak sekali tugas.

Dia sempat mampir di kedai eskrim dekat perpustakaan, juga sempat menelpon Jungkook untuk bertanya apakah anak itu mau dibawakan eskrim, tapi Jungkook menjawab sambil berbisik-bisik bahwa dia sedang makan malam dengan orang penting. Jungkook bilang akan cerita nanti di rumah.

Beberapa lama kemudian, sesaat sebelum bus muncul dari belokan di pertigaan, Min Yoongi melihat Park Jimin sedang berlari ke arah halte dengan tangan sebelah kanan mencoba menghapus air mata di pipinya.

Jimin tidak memperhatikan bahwa laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya adalah Min Yoongi. Dia sibuk memandangi bus yang sebentar lagi sampai.

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin menoleh dengan kaget, mendapati Min Yoongi yang menatapnya heran.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Yoongi mencoba memegangi tangan Jimin.

"Se-sedikit." Jimin menjawab, merasakan Yoongi yang meremas tangannya memberi semangat.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Yoongi bertanya tepat ketika bus berhenti di depan mereka.

Jimin hanya tersenyum, melepaskan pegangan tangan Yoongi, dan masuk ke dalam bus.

Yoongi menyusulnya. Dia merasa tidak tenang melihat Jimin seperti itu. Dia mengikuti Jimin yang memutuskan duduk di bangku belakang.

"Mau pulang?" Yoongi masih bertanya, dan lagi Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

Baiklah. Mungkin Jimin memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Jadi Yoongi menghela napas, menepuk paha Jimin satu kali, kemudian pindah tempat ke bangku depan. Mencoba memberi _space_ pada Jimin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi baru akan mengenakan earphone di telinga kanannya ketika Jimin pindah mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Aku gak mau pulang." Kata Jimin perlahan.

Yoongi menurunkan tangan kanannya yang memegang earphone, lalu menatap Jimin.

"Lalu?"

"Bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu?"

"Boleh. Asal kau tidur sekamar denganku."

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan kaget, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangan untuk disilangkan di depan dada. Membuat Yoongi akhirnya tertawa kencang.

"Bercanda." Ujarnya terhibur.

Setelah itu, Yoongi tak berusaha untuk mengorek apapun yang terjadi, Jimin yang kemudian menceritakan semuanya tanpa terpaksa. Mengalir seperti air. Karena Yoongi adalah tipe orang yang ternyata sangat nyaman diajak ngobrol. Dan akhirnya Yoongi tahu semuanya. Tentang ayah Jimin yang menikahi seorang wanita. Tentang wanita itu yang ternyata adalah ibu kandung Jeon Jungkook. Tentang makan malam. Tentang Kim Taehyung. Dan semua yang menyakiti Jimin malam itu.

"Kim Taehyung bahkan menyalahkan aku." tutup Jimin sambil menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Patah hati karena Jeon Jungkook yang akan menjadi adiknya tidak begitu terasa dibandingkan dengan Kim Taehyung yang malah berbalik menyerangnya. Jimin merasa dikhianati.

"Semua orang tahu aku menyukai Jungkook, kan.?" Jimin masih bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu, di depan Min Yoongi yang begitu tenang mendengarkan, "dan Jungkook menyambutku. Aku gak membuat harapan sendiri, Jungkook yang membuatku berharap. Lalu dia berani bilang begitu padaku! –hiks…" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, tidak menemukan lagi kata atau kalimat lain yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Dia hanya bisa merengek, "hyung~" sambil kemudian memeluk Yoongi.

Yoongi balas memeluk Jimin. Menepuk-nepuk bahunya yang naik turun karena isakan kecil yang lucu.

"Kau gak salah, Jim.." kata Yoongi yang membuat Jimin kemudian merasa luar biasa lega. "Kau hanya jatuh cinta, dan itu sama sekali gak salah."

Semua pikiran yang semrawut didalam kepalanya tiba-tiba terjalin rapi, seperti tak ada hal menyedihkan yang baru saja terjadi.

Lihat? Jimin tidak membutuhkan kata-kata terima kasih atau traktiran soda untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Cukup katakan bahwa Jimin tidak bersalah, bahwa Jimin berhak marah. Karena Park Jimin hanya sedang patah hati.

Ditengah semua rasa lega itu, tiba-tiba Jimin merasa bersalah telah mendorong Jungkook hingga jatuh. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud melakukan itu.

"Tapi aku mendorong Jungkook. Aku bodoh!" gumamnya dalam pelukan Yoongi membuat jaket parasut warna merah milik sang senior basah.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya kan?" sela Yoongi enteng. "Dia gak memberitahumu apapun tentang kalian yang akan menjadi saudara. Wajar saja kalau kau berharap padanya."

Jimin merengek "hyung~~" lagi. Merasa tenang karena akhirnya ada yang berada dipihaknya.

"Pulanglah ke rumah." Kata Yoongi lagi. Dia melirik jalanan dan melihat halte di depan sana, tempat dimana Jimin harus turun jika dia berniat pulang. "Ayahmu gak tahu apa-apa kan? Ini masalahmu dengan Jungkook. Ayahmu bisa saja cemas jika kau gak pulang dan gak bersama Taehyung –haltemu, sudah dekat."

Jimin menarik diri dari Yoongi. Susah sekali untuk mengangkat muka dan bersitatap dengan seniornya itu. Dia malu telah menangis dan merengek. Padahal dirinya yang dulu menepuk dada demi berkata bahwa dialah orang yang akan menjaga Jeon Jungkook, tapi kini malah Yoongi yang menjaganya. Jadi, Jimin hanya ikut dengan menunduk ketika Yoongi mengantarnya turun.

"Ini untukmu." Yoongi memakaikan jaket merahnya di pundak Jimin. Mengusak pelan rambut hitam anak itu, kemudian tertawa pelan, "jangan sedih lagi. Aku pergi ya. Besok mainlah ke studioku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yoongi naik ke bus yang kemudian menutup pintu, melambai pada Jimin yang telah berani mengangkat wajahnya. Jimin balik melambai tinggi-tinggi ketika bus semakin melaju, membuat Yoongi yang melihatnya dari kejauhan menghela napas berat.

"Jeon Jungkook, _jinjja_." Gumamnya.

.

.

Min Yoongi meninggalkan bau khas tubuhnya di jaket warna merah yang kini tersampir di pundak Jimin, sehingga mau tidak mau bau itu beterbangan di sekitar Jimin membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bukan karena bau itu mengganggu tetapi Jimin mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan jaket itu dan memeluknya erat-erat agar dapat menghirup bau Min Yoongi lebih banyak. Jimin menghindari dirinya yang akan terlihat seperti orang aneh. Lagipula itu cuma _bau_ Min Yoongi kan?

Ayahnya pulang sedikit lebih terlambat dari Jimin karena harus mengantar Jihyun dan Jungkook terlebih dahulu –Jimin tak ingin mendengar nama Jungkook sekarang jadi ketika Hyungsik menyebutkannya, Jimin langsung menjawab "gak masalah."

Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah siap dengan baju tidurnya, Jimin menatap jaket merah di gantungan baju di belakang pintu. Dia bangun mengecek untuk yang ke empat kalinya apakah dia sudah mengunci pintu atau tidak. Padahal Jimin hanya tertarik dengan wangi maskulin dari jaket itu.

Ah, tidak! Jimin tidak akan mengakuinya.

Tapi, ketika Park Jimin hampir tertidur, dia serta merta bangkit dan meraih jaket parasut itu untuk di pakainya. Jimin menghirup udara dalam-dalam setelah itu dia kembali melompat masuk ke dalam selimut.

.

.

* * *

Jin Kim mulai terlihat membuat sketsa lagi. Entah itu bagus atau tidak. Karena setiap kali Namjoon mengajaknya bicara, dia selalu tidak mendengarkan. Terlalu fokus. Pernah satu kali Namjoon marah-marah karena Jin mengabaikannya. Bukannya minta maaf, Jin malah balik memarahi Namjoon karena, "SIAPA SURUH KAU MENGANGGUKU?!"

Mereka masing-masing jadi sensitif. Itu karena ujian pertengahan semester semakin dekat, dan beberapa mata pelajaran mulai memberikan tugas sulit. Guru-guru juga mulai membicarakan project akhir semester, bahkan beberapa guru telah menentukan tim asuhannya. Jadi semua siswa menjadi semakin sibuk dari sebelumnya. Jin bahkan sempat tidak pulang kerumah dua hari, dan itu membuat Namjoon kesepian (walaupun dia meyakinkan diri bahwa alasan kesepiannya itu adalah karena tidak ada yang memasak makan malam.)

Tak hanya Jin, Namjoon juga mulai kekurangan waktu tidur siangnya. Dia memiliki bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas tugas di atas meja (baik di rumah ataupun di studio) untuk dikerjakan. Sampai hari ini tugas membuat lirik lagu untuk mata pelajaran Lyric Diction dalam kelas vocal menahan Namjoon di studionya di sekolah hingga pukul delapan malam.

Dia menemukan makan malam yang masih hangat di atas meja saat tiba di rumah. Ini berarti Jin sudah pulang.

"Makanlah dulu. Kau masih ada tugas kan?" suara Jin dari arah kamar mandi di dekat dapur membuat Namjoon sumringah.

"Banyak." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tugas-tugas yang tadi diingatnya melayang entah kemana.

Dia kelaparan.

.

"Kau sudah masuk tim?" tanya Namjoon membuka percakapan tepat setelah dia menelan udang goreng di nasinya.

Jin menggeleng sambil batuk, "Biasanya Jiyong saem yang jadi mentorku sejak kelas satu. Tapi tahun ini dia belum bilang apa-apa. Kau bagaimana?"

"Tahun lalu aku dimentori Jun saem–"

" –bersama Yoongi?"

Kim Namjoon menggeleng. Dia sempat lupa bahwa Jin Kim dekat dengan Min Yoongi. "Park Jun hyung, bukan Juniel Branner."

Jin menggumamkan, "aah~~" lalu Kim Namjoon melanjutkan, "aku juga belum di hubungi tahun ini. Jadi, entahlah!"

Jin mengangguk paham, lalu melanjutkan kembali acara makannya. Dia baru akan bertanya tentang project Namjoon tahun lalu sebelum kemudian tiba-tiba lampu padam.

Jin yang takut gelap refleks mencari tangan Namjoon untuk dipeganginya.

"Namjoon-ah?" panggilnya panik

"Te-tenang saja." jawab Namjoon ikut panik.

Tidak. Namjoon bukannya takut gelap juga. Tangan Jin yang enggan melepaskannya lah yang membuatnya gugup. Namjoon meninggalkan kursinya untuk mencari penerangan, dan Jin mengikuti dengan terus-terusan meremas lengan bajunya. Ponsel Namjoon mati dan Jin yang seharian sibuk mengurusi tugas-tugasnya lupa dimana dia meletakkan ponselnya. Jadi sekarang mereka hanya berputar-putar di dapur sambil membuka lemari-lemari penyimpanan.

"Biarkan aku mencari lilin." Ujar Namjoon yang kesulitan bergerak.

Jin menggeleng dalam gelap, "Gak mau! Jangan lepaskan aku."

"Astaga, hyung~"

"Ayolah cari bersama. Aku takut."

Namjoon menghela napas berat. Dia mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan Jin yang kini memeluk lengannya erat-erat.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit membongkar laci-laci di ruang tamu, akhirnya sebuah lilin besar menyala di atas meja kaca dengan Jin dan Namjoon yang duduk berhadapan. Makan malam tadi dengan cepat terlupakan. Pemadaman listrik ini membuat mereka kehilangan nafsu makan. Jadi keduanya memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing di ruangan yang sama.

Tak seperti biasanya, Jin sama sekali tidak bisa melukis sketsanya bahkan ketika dia mencoba untuk konsentrasi. Bukan karena gelap lagi, namun karena bayangan Namjoon yang entah mengapa selalu masuk dalam pandangannya.

Ketika dia mengangkat wajah dari buku sketsa, dia terkejut melihat Namjoon yang mengabaikan buku dan pensil, malah bertopang dagu sambil menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Jin gugup. Dia merasa aneh melihat Namjoon tersenyum seperti sekarang ini. Namjoon kan biasanya marah-marah.

"Aku juga gak tahu apa yang kulakukan." Namjoon menjawab malas-malas.

Jin tertawa pelan sambil melempar kertas buku sketsanya ke wajah Namjoon yang sama sekali tak berkelit. Dan akhirnya yang Jin lakukan adalah menggores-gores bukunya tanpa membuat sketsa apapun. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil melirik Namjoon sesekali. Dan dia senang ketika selalu mendapati Namjoon masih menatapnya seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

* * *

Pagi lainnya datang menghampiri sekolah seni paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, Hitman Bang for Art High School. Sekolah langsung saja ramai dengan berbagai keluhan tentang betapa sibuknya hari-hari mereka padahal ini hanya untuk menghadapi ujian tengah semester, bagaimana dengan ujian akhir semester nanti?

Oh, tentu saja keluhan-keluhan itu datang dari pada siswa kelas satu. Para senior mereka yang telah terbiasa melakukan semua kesibukan tanpa mengeluh, walaupun beberapa dari mereka tetap saja bicara keras-keras tentang betapa menderitanya mereka karena tidak bisa tidur siang.

Min Yoongi adalah satu dari banyak senior yang tidak banyak mengeluh. Dia sudah duduk di dalam studionya pagi-pagi sekali ditemani sebuah sandwich isi daging dan sekaleng kopi sebagai sarapan. Dia sedang mengerjakan essay untuk mata pelajaran Music Theory sambil beberapa kali menguap. Dia berusaha agar sore ini semua tugasnya sudah selesai agar dia punya waktu untuk mengerjakan project lagu-nya bersama Hoseok.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jung Hoseok, anak itu jarang muncul di studio Yoongi lagi dengan alasan banyak tugas. Yoongi tak menyalahkannya, semua orang memiliki alasan yang sama.

Tugas Yoongi hampir selesai setengah jam sebelum kelas Ear Training dimulai. Dia tinggal menulis satu paragraph penutup ketika pintu studionya diketuk tiga kali.

Yoongi mengangkat wajah, tersenyum mendapati Park Jimin melongokkan kepala di pintu.

"Masuklah." Kata Yoongi.

Jimin melangkah ragu-ragu lalu duduk di sofa.

"Pagi sekali." komentar Yoongi hangat. Dia menyodorkan kaleng kopinya yang masih baru tapi Jimin menolaknya dengan gelengan sopan.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu, hyung.." ujar Jimin sembari meletakkan jaket yang dari tadi dipegangnya ke atas sofa.

Yoongi tertawa pelan, "gak perlu buru-buru mengembalikannya, tapi makasih, ya.."

Jimin mengangguk satu kali sambil tersenyum, "aku yang harusnya berterima kasih."

"Eey~~ untuk apa?!" kata Yoongi. "Aku ada kelas lima belas menit lagi." Dia menulis paragraph penutup untuk essaynya dengan buru-buru lalu mengatur kertas-kertas itu menjadi satu. "Kau bagaimana?"

Jimin tidak punya kelas pagi ini, dia sengaja datang ke studio Yoongi agar dapat menghabiskan waktu disana. tidak menyangka ternyata Yoongi yang memiliki jadwal kelas pagi itu. Jadi Jimin mengangguk sambil menggaruk rambut canggung, dia tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak rela Yoongi pergi. Mungkin karena Yoongi yang menemaninya tadi malam.

"A-aku tidak ada kelas. Tapi aku harus ke perpustakaan." Jawab Jimin.

"Baguslah. Kita pergi bersama? kelas Ear Training searah dengan perpustakaan kan?"

Jimin mengangguk senang. Mereka bangkit dari tempat duduk masing-masing lalu keluar dari studio sambil berjalan beriringan. Mereka membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti cuaca dan icecream, tapi keduanya tertawa seperti dua hal itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan ditengah kesibukan tengah semester.

Sebelum mereka berpisah karena Yoongi harus berbelok naik tangga ke lantai dua, sebuah suara dari belakang menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Min Yoongi _haksaeng_?"

Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama menoleh, menemukan seorang perempuan cantik yang menjadi guru vocal jurusan musik berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dengan sebuah kertas di tangan kanannya.

"Taeyeon _saem_?" Yoongi menyapanya.

Kim Taeyeon, guru vocalnya itu berhenti di depan mereka sambil terengah, "Astagah. Untung saja kau belum masuk kelas. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa kau akan masuk tim project akhir semester yang akan di mentori olehku dan Jiyong."

"Kwon Jiyong?" Yoongi memastikan.

Guru perempuan itu menjawab, "yep. Betul sekali."

Jadi tahun ini guru jurusan design, Kwon Jiyong akan bekerja sama dengan guru vocal, Kim Taeyeon dalam pembentukan tim project akhir semester, dan Min Yoongi akan menjadi salah satu anggotanya.

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti.

"Datanglah ke ruang kelas design II pukul empat sore." Kata Kim Taeyeon menambahkan.

"Baik saem."

Guru perempuan itu teringat sesuatu sebelum pergi, jadi dia berkata, "ah!" lalu menatap Yoongi dan kertas di tangannya bergantian dua kali. "Kau kenal siswa jurusan dance? Namanya Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, ragu-ragu mengangkat tangannya, "A-aku Park Jimin, dan aku kenal Jung Hoseok."

"Oh!" Kim Taeyeon menepuk tangannya gembira karena dia tidak harus berjalan jauh ke jurusan dance untuk bertanya, "Bagus sekali. Kau dan Jung Hoseok juga masuk dalam tim-ku. Ajak dia pukul empat, oke?"

"Oke saem."

Setelah guru perempuan itu benar-benar pergi, Yoongi berdehem sambil tertawa pelan, "Kalau begitu kita akan ketemu nanti sore?"

Dan Jimin tersenyum, "Ya~ tentu saja."

"Baguslah. Aku harus masuk kelas. Bye~"

"Bye hyung."

Park Jimin senang dia masuk tim yang sama dengan Min Yoongi dan –menurut cerita para senior– itu berarti mereka akan punya waktu enam bulan kedepan untuk melakukan project bersama. Apalagi ada Jung Hoseok. Dia akan secepatnya melupakan Jeon Jungkook dan masalahnya kalau begini.

Ah, dan juga melupakan Kim Taehyung si pengkhianat.

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

* * *

Selamat Siang…

This is Kasper

Mohon maafkan (sangat) keterlambatan apdet ini. Entah masih ada yang nungguin ato enggak.

Banyak hal yang terjadi selama beberapa minggu terakhir dan aku sedih ternyata _nulis_ gak lagi bisa membawaku kabur dari segala kepenatan itu.

Aku berhenti nulis sejak empat belas mei, dan sampai dua minggu yang lalu aku gak bisa nulis satu katapun, gak bisa merangkai satu kalimatpun, juga gak bisa bercerita tentang satu kisah pun. Aku gak apdet BTS lagi, gak ngikutin anniversary, dan mungkin kalo salah satu member ganti warna rambut aku gak bakalan tau.

Dan karena semua itu, aku minta maaf untuk segala kekurangan chapter ini.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang masih menunggu.

Untuk apdetan chapter depan, aku gak tahu kapan aku bisa apdet.

Gomapseumnida

.

.

 _With love and deep bow, Red Casper_


	10. Chapter 10

Jung Hoseok dibuat bingung oleh sikap Jimin hari itu. Mereka bertemu di perpustakaan dan dia sering melihat anak itu melamun. Setiap ditanya ada apa, dia hanya menggeleng kemudian tersenyum samar, "I'm definitely fine, hyung…" begitu selalu dia menjawab. Namun Jung Hoseok tahu bahwa he's definitely _not_ fine. Sang senior tidak mencoba mengorek apapun, karena dia paham semua orang punya privasi. Jadi dia meneruskan melakukan apa yang sedari tadi menyibukkannya dengan sesekali memastikan junior satu jurusannya itu baik-baik saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jim…" Hoseok berkata, membuat Jimin mendongak dari buku grammarnya (Hoseok bingung kenapa Jimin membaca buku grammar), "latihan dance crew hari ini dibatalkan. Beberapa anggota kita harus meeting dengan mentor mereka sore ini, jadi kupikir…"

"…Ah," Jimin memotong kata-kata seniornya, "kita juga harus meeting di kelas design II pukul empat."

"Kita?"

Park Jimin mengangguk, "ya… aku, kau dan Yoongi sunbae. Kita dimasukkan dalam tim yang sama tahun ini, Taeyeon saem dan Jiyong saem yang akan mementorinya."

Hoseok sejenak tak bereaksi apapun, dia terlihat berpikir kemudian bergumam, "tak ada satupun guru dance dalam mentor-team, jadi mungkin project kita tidak akan begitu konsentrasi pada _performance_ panggung, tapi mereka merekrut dua murid dancer…" Hoseok berpikir lagi, "…dan seorang konduktor, Min Yoongi…" Hoseok kemudian mengangkat wajah, menatap Jimin yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, "apa menurutmu kita akan dipaksa menyanyi? Maksudku, mentor kita seorang guru vocal dan seorang designer."

"Entahlah, hyung…" Jimin menggaruk kepalanya, kentara sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan seniornya sedari tadi, "aku sama sekali gak pernah melihat project akhir semester sekolah ini."

"Gak pernah?" Hoseok mengangkat keningnya heran, "pementasan project akhir semester selalu dibuka untuk umum."

Jimin menggeleng, "gak pernah…" kemudian nyengir.

Hoseok hanya tertawa pelan. Dia menghela napas satu kali kemudian mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya, "baiklah. aku ada kelas setengah jam lagi. kau?"

"Kelas Element of performing, pukul satu."

Hoseok menengok jam analog di atas rak, "kau kepagian." Gumamnya yang langsung disambut satu anggukan tak bersemangat oleh juniornya, "aku duluan. Jangan bunuh diri."

"Ey… apa maksudmu, hyung?!"

Hoseok hanya tertawa setelah menggoda Jimin, dia mengangkut semua barang-barangnya kemudian meninggalkan lantai tiga perpustakaan sekolah mereka.

Jimin setuju dengan semua orang bahwa ujian tengah semester memang cukup merepotkan, melihat begitu banyak kaset dan buku yang akan dipinjam Jung Hoseok dari perpustakaan.

Apa Jimin harus meminjam beberapa juga? Ada begitu banyak tugas yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan di rumah nanti.

.

.

Pukul empat tepat, senyum sumringah langsung menghiasi wajah lesu Park Jimin saat melihat Min Yoongi baru saja muncul di tangga. Mereka berpapasan di depan ruang kelas Design II di lantai satu.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng, "baru sampai. Kurasa baru kita berdua yang datang, hyung."

Mereka masuk ke dalam ruang kelas yang sepertinya sengaja ditinggalkan tak terkunci. Seperti kebanyakan ruang kelas design, ada sofa panjang di dalam sana, beberapa kursi berlengan yang nyaman, juga meja besar dan mannequin. Jimin sempat bergumam _wuah_ saat melihat koleksi topi bulu yang di design oleh siswa-siswa jurusan itu terpajang rapi di dinding, berwarna-warni dan _berbulu_. Disamping jendela ada sebuah bingkai besar warna emas yang didalamnya terpajang potongan-potongan segiempat dari berbagai macam jenis kain, lengkap dengan nama dan penjelasannya yang diketik dengan font kecil-kecil.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ruang design." Kata Jimin saat mengikuti Yoongi yang langsung duduk di sofa.

"Ruangan ini tidak terpakai," kata Yoongi sembari bersandar di lengan sofa yang empuk, "ruang kelas yang biasa dipakai oleh kru _merancang_ akan lebih menakjubkan –didalamnya ada sepatu, tas, majalah dan juga serat kain dimana-mana. Aku bukannya gak suka _anak_ design, tapi mereka adalah tipe orang yang suka sekali merepotkan diri mereka sendiri. Dan aku gak nyaman dengan orang-orang seperti itu –maksudku, untuk apa mereka mencabuti hiasan sepatu hak tinggi yang sudah jadi, kemudian menggantinya dengan bulu-bulu ayam warna-warni? Lalu sepanjang minggu mereka akan mengeluh tentang _banyak kerjaan_."

Jimin tertawa, sadar bahwa mungkin ini pertama kali dia mendengar Yoongi _uummm…_ mengomel.

"Kurasa kau gak punya teman dari jurusan ini…" tebak Jimin.

"Gak juga…" Yoongi bergerak melepaskan sepatunya, "aku lumayan dekat dengan Jin."

"Jin Kim?" ulang Jimin dan Yoongi mengangguk.

Sejenak Jimin teringat Kim Taehyung yang bercerita dengan sangat bersemangat tentang seniornya, Jin Kim, diawal semester mereka. Dulu, Jimin tak pernah membayangkan akan membenci sahabatnya itu suatu hari nanti, dan tak pernah menyangka _suatu hari_ itu adalah hari ini.

"Kau oke?" tanya Yoongi ketika melihat Jimin melamun.

Juniornya itu langsung tersenyum lagi, " _Totally_." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Yoongi mengangguk saja, sangat yakin bahwa Park Jimin telah mengenakan topeng _I'm okay_ sepanjang hari ini jadi sang senior berencana mengajak Jimin makan eskrim setelah pertemuan, dengan harapan makanan manis yang dingin itu akan membuat perasaan si junior lebih baik.

Yoongi tahu Park Jimin bertingkah lesu sepanjang hari bukan karena Jeon Jungkook, namun karena Kim Taehyung. Selama ini, Min Yoongi mungkin menjaga jarak dengan semua orang –selain Jungkook, sehingga dia tidak memiliki teman yang benar-benar dekat. Jadi Yoongi tak tahu rasanya kehilangan seorang teman baik. Tapi melihat tingkah Jimin hari ini, Yoongi menebak rasanya pasti benar-benar menyakitkan.

Kim Taeyeon dan Kwon Jiyong tiba beberapa menit kemudian, disusul Jung Hoseok tepat di belakang mereka yang langsung duduk di samping Jimin setelah melakukan high five ringan dengan Yoongi. Kedua guru itu menatap anak didik mereka satu persatu, lalu saling menatap pada satu sama lain kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Sepertinya siswa-siswa lebih sibuk dari kita para guru." Kwon Jiyong bergumam sambil menarik satu kursi berlengan untuk Taeyeon kemudian dia sendiri duduk di atas meja dengan kaki menggantung. "Kita cek dulu siapa yang sudah hadir…"

Tepat setelah guru laki-laki itu mengucapkan kalimatnya, perhatian mereka tiba-tiba tersita oleh suara ribut-ribut di pintu yang membuat mereka semua menoleh. Seorang murid laki-laki tinggi baru saja melongokkan kepala masuk ke dalam ruangan, sambil nyengir.

"Aku terlambat. Maaf." kata murid itu tak enak.

Kwon Jiyong berdecak, "kau akan menambah daftar barang-barang yang kau rusak di sekolah ini, Namjoon haksaeng."

Murid itu, Kim Namjoon, menggaruk kepalanya panik, "a-aku terburu-buru datang dan menabrak pintu, saem. Maafkan aku."

Kim Taeyeon satu-satunya yang tertawa dengan kejadian itu. "Sudahlah. Have a sit, kita segera mulai." Katanya.

Kim Namjoon duduk di sofa dekat Jung Hoseok membuat mereka berempat duduk berdempetan di satu sofa panjang. Hoseok sempat protes dan menyuruh Namjoon duduk di kursi lainnya, tapi Namjoon hanya nyengir dan bilang, "itu tempat duduk untuk Jin hyung."

"Jin?" Tanya Hoseok dan Yoongi serentak memastikan.

Tepat setelah namanya disebut, Jin Kim datang mengetuk pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Maaf terlambat. Kelasku baru saja selesai." Ujar senior kelas tiga itu kepada dua guru.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk maklum sembari memberikan gesture kepada Jin untuk duduk.

Jin Kim duduk di salah satu sofa berlengan yang disediakan Namjoon untuknya, membuat Hoseok dan Yoongi mengerutkan kening heran kepada mereka berdua. Tumben sekali tidak ada perang terjadi saat dua orang itu bertemu. Mereka malah saling tersenyum dan bertegur sapa, menanyakan pertanyaan basa-basi pada satu sama lain, misalnya "sudah datang, hyung?" dan juga, "bagaimana kelasmu?"

Hoseok batuk kuat-kuat membuat dua siswa yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka terkejut kemudian tersenyum canggung pada semua orang.

"Hampir lengkap, kurasa…" Kwong Jiyong bersuara sambil meneliti layar ponsel pintarnya sambil menggumamkan nama siswa-siswa yang terdaftar dalam tim project mereka, "Kim Seokjin, oke. Min Yoongi, oke. Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, oke. Park… um…" Jiyong memalingkan pandangan pada semua siswanya, "Kau Park Jimin? (Jimin mengangguk) dance? (Jimine mengangguk lagi) kelas satu? (mengangguk lagi) Maaf, aku harus memastikan karena banyak nama Park Jimin di sekolah ini." Jiyong memberikan ponselnya pada Taeyeon untuk diperiksa sekali lagi, dan dia sendiri menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. "Tinggal menunggu dua orang lagi

–ah, ini mereka."

Park Jimin yang sempat tertawa pelan karena tingkah guru laki-lakinya itu tersedak tawanya sendiri melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dua orang siswa yang sepertinya juga terkejut melihat Jimin disana. Mereka sempat bertatapan sejenak, sebelum suara Kwon Jiyong menyadarkan mereka.

"Kim Taehyung? Jeon Jungkook? Benar?"

Kedua siswa itu mengangguk ragu-ragu. Melihat tatapan tajam Park Jimin pada mereka berdua membuat keduanya berpikir untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook, dan hanya salah masuk kelas saja. Lalu mereka berdua bisa pergi dari sana.

Namun Kim Taeyeon sudah lebih dulu bersuara, "Ayo masuk. Kalian menunggu apa? Petasan selamat datang?"

Jeon Jungkook memutuskan untuk tak menatap Jimin lagi, dia beradu pandang dengan Yoongi, bertanya tanpa suara apakah dia boleh duduk disampingnya namun Min Yoongi hanya mengerutkan hidung sambil melirik Jimin yang semakin mendekat padanya sejak dua orang itu masuk.

Melihat tak ada tempat duduk lagi, Jung Hoseok memutuskan menyorong meja ke pinggir dan duduk di atas karpet di lantai. Kim Taehyung yang masih sesekali mencuri pandang pada Jimin bergerak canggung duduk di sebelah Hoseok, sedangkan Jungkook yang tak akan bisa duduk di samping Min Yoongi cemberut lalu mengikuti Taehyung duduk di lantai.

"Sudah semua?" Kim Taeyeon meneliti lagi nama-nama di ponsel rekan gurunya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya sudah semua."

"Bagus!" Kwon Jiyong menepuk tangannya sekali sembari mengambil ponselnya yang disodorkan Taeyeon. "Dua pemusik, dua designer, dua dancer dan seorang aktor –aku menginginkan dua aktor tapi sepertinya ini saja cukup. Seperti yang biasa kita lakukan setiap tahun, kalian akan membuat sebuah pementasan –entah fashion show, atau konser menyanyi atau sebuah paduan suara –terserah. Kalian sendiri yang akan memikirkannya, dan kami sebagai mentor yang akan membimbing kalian. Ini adalah cara sekolah untuk mengasah bakat sekaligus merangsang kreatifitas kalian dan juga memberikan kalian tanggung–"

Kim Taeyeon berdehem menginterupsi ," –terlalu banyak basa-basi." Gumamnya membuat Jiyong terperangah sebentar lalu berkata, "kau benar."

"Kita persingkat." Jiyong menepuk tangan lagi, "berembuklah kalian semua. Aku dan Tae akan menunggu ide-ide brilian kalian. Ingat, jangan sampai kalah dengan team lain. Buatlah sebuah pementasan yang akan membekas di ingatan orang-orang dan jadilah legenda!" Jiyong menambahkan dua kata terakhir dengan suara mendramatisir dan sebuah gerakan dua tangan di udara seakan dia adalah seorang aktor drama musikal.

Kim Taehyung yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan khidmat refleks mengikuti gaya gurunya kemudian bertepuk tangan dengan keras, hingga kemudian sadar dia adalah satu-satunya yang melakukan itu.

Jin sempat ingin tepuk tangan juga, namun Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jimin terlanjur memergokinya jadi Jin hanya memegangi tangannya sok cool.

Taehyung nyengir pada mereka semua, dan ketika tatapannya sampai pada Jimin, cengirannya hilang melihat sahabatnya itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi –bahkan tidak menatapnya. Padahal Park Jimin adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu tertawa atas semua aksi konyolnya entah itu lucu atau malah memalukan.

Dan Jeon Jungkook menggigit bibir cemburu melihat Min Yoongi berbisik , "sepertinya semua anak design mengidolakan guru mereka ya?" pada Park Jimin yang membuat keduanya cekikikan pelan.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung hampir sekitar satu jam hanya untuk mendengarkan rencana-rencana Kwon Jiyong dan Kim Taeyeon tentang project mereka. Katanya mereka nanti akan mencari sebuah nama untuk tim itu. Min Yoongi sempat memberi ide untuk mengusung musik hip hop dan beberapa di antara mereka setuju –selain Jin dan Jungkook, Jimin diam bukan karena setuju tapi dia tak ingin bicara banyak. Dan karena ide itu, Jiyong meneriakkan sebuah nama aneh yang kemudian membuat Taeyeon mengambil alih perhatian dan menyuruh mereka pulang.

"Bangtan! Bulletproof.! Melambangkan bahwa kalian adalah anak muda yang siap menangkis peluru apapun agar bisa sukses. Bagaimana? Ha?" Taehung masih ingat Jiyong meneriakkan nama itu dengan bangga, dan untuk pertama kalinya Kim Taehyung merasa malu atas gurunya sendiri.

Mereka segera bubar tanpa memberikan respon apapun untuk saran memalukan Kwon Jiyong. Rekan gurunya, Kim Taeyeon juga melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

Ketujuh siswa itu berjalan beriringan hingga ke koridor, mengambil arah berlawanan dengan kedua guru mereka. Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, dan Min Yoongi sedang menertawakan nama yang di sarankan Jiyong pada mereka (Namjoon memeragakan seseorang yang sedang menembak, dan Jung Hoseok pura-pura kesakitan). Jin di belakang mereka sedang bicara dengan Jungkook tentang jadi model ("Kau masih model untuk kru Taehyung kan? model itu gak perlu tinggi kok, asal jangan terlalu pendek juga.") dan Kim Taehyung satu-satunya yang berjalan di belakang, sedang menatap punggung Park Jimin yang –walaupun tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan Yoongi, Hoseok dan Namjoon– selalu berdiri disamping senior jurusan musik Min Yoongi. Jimin hanya tertawa sesekali, selebihnya anak itu hanya berjalan tanpa semangat. Melihat itu Kim Taehyung merasakan rasa bersalah mengaduk-ngaduk perutnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan berada dalam masalah seperti ini dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Mereka berpisah di lapangan. Jin Kim dan Namjoon dengan sangat canggung berkata bahwa mereka akan pulang berdua. Hoseok menengok arlojinya dan memaki pelan pada jam analog yang berkedip disana. "A-aku terlambat. Duluan ya!" katanya kemudian berlari terburu-buru keluar gerbang. Meninggalkan empat –ani, tiga orang yang tak bisa menatap wajah satu sama lain.

"H-hyung…" Jungkook bersuara lebih dulu. Dia menatap Yoongi, "pulang bersama?"

"Um…" Min Yoongi melirik Jimin yang menggaruk kepalanya mendengar ajakan Jungkook pada satu-satunya penyelamatnya.

"Aku pulang duluan, hyung." Jimin langsung mengambil keputusan untuk pergi dari sana secepatnya, tak menghiraukan Kim Taehyung yang dari tadi mencoba kontak mata dengannya.

Park Jimin berbalik pergi, namun Min Yoongi menahan tas ranselnya.

"Maaf Kookie…" ujar Yoongi tidak enak, "aku ada janji dengan Jimin."

Jimin tidak tahu janji mana yang Yoongi sebutkan barusan. Dan dia juga tidak tahu harus senang karena Yoongi memilihnya, atau merasa gelisah karena tepat setelah Yoongi menyatakan kata-katanya, Jeon Jungkook segera menghadiahinya tatapan kesal dan sedih diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Taehyung, kau bisa mengantar Jungkook pulang kan?" tanya Yoongi pada Taehyung, sembari tangannya menarik Jimin lebih dekat padanya untuk kemudian dirangkul di bahu. "Aku harus menepati janjiku pada si tukang ngambek ini."

Jimin berdecak kesal mendengar julukan yang diberikan Yoongi untuknya –ayolah, sejak kapan Park Jimin ngambek?– dia menyikut Yoongi dan membuat sang senior tertawa pelan. Dan sekaligus membuat Jungkook, mungkin, akan sangat membencinya.

"Kami duluan…" kata Yoongi akhirnya, menarik Jimin pergi, "jaga dirimu, Kook!"

Dalam perjalanan, Jimin berbisik, "apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" sambil mencoba melepaskan gandengan Yoongi di bahunya, namun seniornya itu selalu kembali meletakkan tangan disana.

"Aku juga gak tau apa yang kulakukan." Jawab Yoongi terkekeh, "aku hanya ingin sekali membuatmu tersenyum."

Jimin mendengus geli mendengarnya, "aku sudah tersenyum, hyung." Katanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Palsu." Cibir Yoongi main-main.

Mereka saling menatap sejenak…

Kemudian tertawa keras-keras di trotoar. Park Jimin bahkan sempat mendorong Yoongi di tengah tawanya, yang membuat keduanya semakin tertawa.

"Menjijikkan." Bisik Jimin setelah menyeka sudut matanya yang basah.

Yah, Jimin akui… setelah seharian, mungkin itu pertama kali dia tertawa karena benar-benar ingin tertawa, bukan karena harus menyembunyikan suasana hatinya yang buruk.

"Aku setuju." Ujar Yoongi terbatuk, "jadi? Ice cream?"

"Big cup. Rasa vanilla."

" _Call…_ "

.

.

* * *

Jung Hoseok berlari memasuki lorong dekat kedai ice cream di depan sekolah. Ada sanggar tari di belakang sana, namun jelas bukan tempat itu yang dia tuju. Dia berlari sedikit lebih jauh hingga menemukan sebuah taman kecil dengan pohon apel besar yang menaunginya.

Jung Hoseok punya janji dengan seseorang di dekat sana. Sekitar pukul lima, tapi sekarang ini sudah hampir pukul setengah enam. Pemuda itu memperhatikan kesana kemari dengan napas terengah, mencari sosok yang menyuruhnya datang kesana.

Seorang gadis. Kelas satu jurusan musik.

Kim Hyo in.

Gadis tomboy yang mengubah penampilannya agar dapat menarik perhatian seorang Jung Hoseok. Gadis yang telah berulang kali mengiriminya surat cinta namun tak pernah mendapat balasan. Gadis yang akhirnya memberanikan diri meminta waktu berdua dengan Jung Hoseok agar dapat mengutarakan perasaannya.

"S-sunbae nim…" sebuah suara di dekat pohon apel menyadarkan Hoseok bahwa gadis itu rela berdiri disana lebih lama, masih menunggunya.

"Hyo in-ah…" Hoseok menghela napas lega, "maaf, aku terlambat. Aku harus ikut pertemuan project akhir semester."

Hyo in, yang saat itu menggerai rambut panjangnya, menggeleng pelan, "gak apa-apa, sunbae."

Jung Hoseok menghampirinya sambil menggaruk leher. Semakin Hoseok mendekat, semakin merah wajah gadis itu sehingga membuat yang lelaki merasa tidak enak, berpikir apa dia harus berdiri sedikit lebih jauh.

"Kau oke?" Hoseok menunduk, mengintip wajah Hyo in yang menunduk malu.

Gadis itu menciut mundur setiap kali Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya. Matanya tertutup rapat, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Yah," Hoseok berbisik dengan suara beratnya, "jangan begini. Orang akan mengira aku sedang menindasmu."

Hyo in mengambil keputusan. Dia segera membuka mata, mendapati Jung Hoseok tepat di depan wajahnya. Dia mendekati sang senior, berjinjit sedikit dan memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan di sudut bibir Jung Hoseok.

Yang lelaki terdiam di tempat, tak menyangka akan mendapat _serangan_ seperti ini. Yang perempuan, telah berlari meninggalkan _korban_ -nya tanpa ingin mendengar satu katapun tentang yang dipikirkan sang senior soal ciumannya yang tiba-tiba.

Kemudian, hari itu berlalu begitu saja. Matahari yang menjadi saksi kejadian sore itu telah terbenam, menutup diri dari gelapnya malam, bersembunyi di balik ufuk bersama cerita rahasia dua anak muda.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok yang telah berjanji akan membicarakan tentang project mereka berkumpul di studio Min Yoongi. Namjoon sempat mengangguk tak kentara, diam-diam mengagumi cara Min Yoongi meletakkan barang-barangnya –sangat praktis, menunjukkan kepribadiannya yang tak ingin repot.

Dan hampir sepanjang pagi hanya Yoongi dan Namjoon yang bicara. Jung Hoseok duduk melamun di sofa dengan pena dan note kecil di kedua tangan. Raganya memang telah berada di hari kamis pagi, namun pikirannya masih berputar-putar di rabu sore –senja itu, di bawah pohon apel. _Yang benar saja_.

Kesadarannya kembali ketika Kim Namjoon memukuli kepalanya dengan botol plastik kosong bekas minuman rasa jeruk. Dia mendapati Min Yoongi sedang menggeleng sambil menggaruk kepala atas sikapnya, sedangkan Kim Namjoon menatapnya jengkel.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Namjoon dengan suara keras, "kau belum menuliskan satu idepun dan belum memikirkan satu lagu pun. Dari tadi hanya duduk seperti orang bego."

"Maaf." ujarnya lesu, sambil membetulkan duduknya, "aku…sedang banyak pikiran." Hoseok berdehem tidak enak. Dia mencoba kembali fokus pada teman-temannya, "jadi, bagaimana dengan lagu yang aku dan Yoongi kerjakan? Kau tertarik?"

Namjoon menepuk dahinya dengan keras, "sudah kudengarkan lebih dari lima kali. Dan aku juga sudah bilang padamu kalau aku gak begitu bisa hiphouse. Aku dan Yoongi sudah setuju akan konsultasi dengan Junho saem. Demi tuhan, Jung Hoseok!"

Hoseok mengusap wajahnya mendengar itu, "sori. Aku melamun…"

"Kau melamun seharian." Tambah Yoongi, yang walaupun sama kesalnya, tetap lebih tenang dari Namjoon. "Kau boleh pulang kalau memang gak enak badan."

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hoseok sambil berdehem lagi.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Namjoon, masih jengkel. "Kau bilang kemarin Hyo in mengajakmu bertemu?"

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dari laptop, menatap Hoseok heran, "Hyo in? siapa?"

"Cewek yang naksir Hoseok. Junior kita, kelas satu." Jawab Namjoon membuat sahabatnya garuk-garuk kepala. Hoseok tidak berencana membuat semua orang tahu tentang Kim Hyo in.

"Apa kau melamun seharian ini karena bertemu dengannya kemarin?" tanya Namjoon, kali ini lebih lembut –atau lebih tepatnya, dia sedang penasaran jadi dia lupa kalau sedang marah-marah.

"Diam saja kau!" jawab Hoseok mendorong wajah Namjoon sembari melirik Yoongi yang mengangkat kening padanya, ingin tahu.

"Ayolahh~~" kata Namjoon lagi. "Kau mau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku? –Yoongi?" namjoon melirik Yoongi juga, teman seangkatannya itu balik menatapnya, " _Cuma_ Yoongi. Dia gak akan ember pada siapapun. Iya kan?" Yoongi mengangguk ragu-ragu, bingung apakah dia harus membantu Namjoon membuat Hoseok bercerita soal kisah cintanya, atau menjadi _gentleman_ dengan pergi dari sana dan memberi privasi untuk dua sahabat itu agar Hoseok bisa curhat.

"Baiklah!" sahut Hoseok akhirnya. Sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tangan, Hoseok berkata, "dia menciumku!"

Namjoon terperangah susah bernapas, "apa?! Kenapa?" teriaknya membuat Hoseok semakin menutupi wajahnya.

Sekarang Yoongi berpikir bahwa seharusnya tadi dia menjadi _gentleman_.

"Kenapa dia yang menciummu?" Namjoon menambahkan dengan suara terkejut yang dibuat-buat, "harusnya kau yang menciumnya duluan. Kau kan cowok!"

Hoseok melepaskan kedua tangan dari wajahnya dan mendorong kepala Namjoon kuat-kuat sampai sahabatnya itu terantuk sofa. Bukannya meringis kesakitan, Kim Namjoon malah tertawa keras-keras.

"Jadi, kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Yoongi mengambil kesimpulan. _Samar-samar dia mendengar ketukan di pintu_.

"Bukan begitu…" ujar Hoseok, kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan sambil bernapas berat, "aku gak mungkin jatuh cinta pada cewek gak tau malu seperti Hyo in."

Hoseok tak mendengar apapun setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Mungkin Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah tak tahu harus merespon apa pada kisahnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Hoseok segera sadar apa yang terjadi. Suara familiar seorang gadis membuatnya gigit jari. Suara itu gemetar. Dan ketika Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, Kim Hyo in sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memegangi grendel kuat-kuat.

"M-min Yoongi sunbaenim…" katanya, melirik Hoseok satu kali dan matanya berkaca-kaca, "Taeyeon saem memintamu datang ke kantornya sekarang."

Setelah itu, Hyo in pergi tanpa menutup pintu.

Hoseok mendesiskan kata, "astaga~~" yang terdengar sangat putus asa, sedangkan Yoongi berbisik, "itu yang namanya Kim Hyo in?"

Dan Kim Namjoon menepuk punggung sahabatnya, "mati kau, Jung Hoseok!"

.

.

 _To be continued_

.

.

 **Author's Note**

Ucapan terima kasih ku kirimkan (eyaakk) kepada pasangan tukang teror, **Sugasugababy** dan **Gantosci** , yang hampir setiap minggu ngode apdet HSLO, yang kode-nya gak bisa kuabaikan. Etdah…

Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang masih setia menunggu HSLO, yang baru nemu FF ini juga selamat datang. Maafkan kalo FF ini lama apdet. Aku punya banyak utang. _Hehe_.

Nah, enjoy!

.

 _Deep bow, Red Casper_


End file.
